Año Nuevo
by NickPeterLover
Summary: Este Año Nuevo será el más especial para la familia Halliwell, especialmente para Chris, pero ¿cómo será pasar este año nuevo con toda la familia, al fin completa?. Basada en el universo del fic "Formando una familia",de DreamGirl93,e "intercuela" del mismo.AVISO: contiene spanking/azotes/nalgadas
1. Recuerdos

_**Hey!¿Cómo va eso, gente? Bueno, como ya saben los que me han leído desde el perfil de DreamGirl93,esta es una historia que narra el Año Nuevo de Chris con su familia, que, como ella dice, no narró y jamás le perdoné el no hacerlo...y dije..."¿Por qué matarla, cuando puedo hacerlo yo sin cometer crímenes? Así que, bueno, cogí un poco de imaginación, tiempo, un documento en blanco...y salió esto.**_

_**Para aquellos que no me habían leído antes,d iré que esta historia es una "intercuela",creada por mí,de una historia creada por DreamGirl93,en cuyo perfil encontraréis esta historia, y además, el fic "Formando una familia", a criterio de una aficionada a este género,el mejor fic dedicado a esta temática jamás escrito. Bueno, pero, si no queréis tomaros la molestia de leerlo(aunque os advierto que os lo perdéis)os resumiré que,Chris tiene 32 años en esta historia, un hijo biológico, Leo, de 8 años, y dos hijos adoptivos. Nick y Peter, ambos con dos pasados muy difíciles. No puedo dejar de recomendárosla.**_

_**En fin,tanto para los que ya me habíais leído como para los que no, hago esta historia con personajes que NO ME PERTENECEN,(no me denunciéis, jo!),y que si la hago, es con el total conocimiento y consentimiento de ella.**_

_**También aprovecho para decir que ella me ha concedido el honor de co-escribir con ella "Formando una familia", por lo que las amenazas constantes que le hacéis,ahora también pueden recaer en mi...pero más en ella!No la toméis con una servidora.**_

_**Bueno,creo que eso es todo...en fin...el resto se irá diciendo a lo largo de esta historia.**_

_**Besasos.**_

_**Con amor,yo~**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1:Recuerdos**_

-¡Nick!-Gritó Chris, tan agudamente que se le quebró la voz, sonando como una perfecta ama de casa molesta-¿Dónde se metió este niño?-era la cuarta vez que lo llamaba en un minuto, ya se estaba exasperando-¡NICK!-volvió a gritar, comenzando a sospechar que, a esa distancia, nada iba a lograr.,pero, insistiendo, aún no había muerto nadie.

-Papá, hazte a la idea,¿si?,que le conoces, Nick NUNCA baja sólo con llamarle-dijo Peter, entrando a la sala, luego de ver que, si no intervenía alguien, él y su hermano nunca desayunarían-si quieres, consigo unos tambores y los aporreo en su tímpano, así, a lo mejor, despierta-dijo con un deje de ironía, acompañado por un gesto que lo acompañaba.

-Si, quizás funcione, pero, no, mejor no, Peter, deja, que yo lo arreglo, tú y Leo, empezad a desayunar,¿sí?.

No hubo necesidad de terminar de decirlo, pues Peter ya había desaparecido por el umbral de la puerta, vociferando algún tipo de "VALE",perdido en las inmensidades del aire.

Suspirando, Chris subió a la habitación de su zombie-hijo-momia.

Toc, toc.

Nada.

TOC, TOC.

Nada.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

...

Nada.

-Nick, vas a hacer que la tire abajo-refunfuñó entre dientes Chris, pero optó por dejar de aporrear la pobre puerta e intentar abrirla.

Abrió, puesto que no tenía ni llave ni cerradura ni ningún tipo de impedimento para que no abriese al intentarlo.

Entró y vio a Nick despatarrado sobre algo que, alguna vez fue una cama.

Se acercó a él y le observo respirar.

Estaba echado boca arriba, con la cabeza contra el borde izquierdo del colchón, sin camiseta y en bóxers, tapado con una sábana y sólo una pierna, en una posición bastante antinatura, pero, por alguna razón, a Chris le inspiraba mucha ternura.

Le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro y luego, siguió el curso de la caricia por todo su rostro.

Chris se tomó un segundo para mirarle.

¿Cómo había hecho para vivir sin el tanto tiempo?

-Mi amor, arriba, vamos, levanta-le dijo suavemente mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello-levanta que son las 10,Nick.

-Papá, yvasaf...-murmuró dormido.

Chris intuyó que eso quería decir algo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no era un "buenos días".

-Anda, cielo, levanta, que vamos a desayunar, hijo-dijo pacientemente, jugueteando con sus rizos negros.

-¡No quiero!-dijo con vocecita infantil Nick, dándose la vuelta en la cama.

Chris sonrió, y, pacientemente, jaló de él hasta girarlo, y dejarlo mirándole. Él tenía ya los ojos abiertos, así que ya no podría fingir más su sueño.

-Te pillé-dijo a sólo algunos centímetros de su cara, en un susurro, dándole un toquecito en la nariz-buenos días.

-Hola, papi-dijo Nick sonriente.

A Chris le pareció que el corazón se le hinchaba de alegría.

Esa mimosería era más típica de un Nick que se sabía en problemas que de uno recién amanecido.

-Hola, amor,¿estas consciente de que me dijiste papi?-le chinchó, divertido.

-Sí, es que, no sé, me gusta como suena, ya sabes, decírselo yo a alguien...

-¿A alguien?,sólo a MI me dices esos motes,¿estamos de acuerdo?-dijo con fingida voz de sargento su padre.

-¡Señor, sí señor!-gritó Nick, sentándose en el colchón y haciendo el saludo militar.

-Anda, payaso, baja a desayunar, que hay día largo hoy, antes de ir a la casa de Wyatt en la noche.

-¿Iremos a casa de Wyatt?-exclamó Nick, feliz.

-No, iremos a la casa del TÍO Wyatt, de TU TÍO Wyatt-dijo Chris seriamente, aunque no demasiado-¿Dónde querías que pasáramos año nuevo entonces, Nick?-añadió olvidando el tono de padre-regañador (si es que esa palabra existe),para dejar paso a una sonrisa, tan cálida, tan confortante, tan, tan, tan Chris.

-¿Festejar año nuevo?¡ES HOY!,¡CLARO!,LO HABÍA OLVIDADO.-Dijo Nick, tomándose la cabeza con una mano-En 5 minutos me tienes abajo, papá, voy volando.

-Eso espero, y si puedes, que sean cuatro-dijo Chris, incorporándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Nick sonrió viéndolo alejarse. Se pasó la mano por la cara y, una vez se hubo despabilado, se quedo mirando fijamente al punto en donde su padre había desaparecido.

Se puso de pie, estirándose, dejando salir los restos de cansancio que le quedaban.

Caminó hacia el armario y lo abrió.

A él no le parecía necesario vestirse para desayunar, pero, ya que en ello se había empeñado Chris, bien podía darle el gusto.

"Hola,papi".Nick había notado cuánto le había gustado a Chris que se lo llamara.

Bajar temprano a desayunar, y, por una vez, en paños mayores.

Sería una buena forma de empezar el final de ese año.

Ese año…¡vaya año!.

Cuando a uno le preguntan cual es el día más feliz de su vida, uno no tiene a ciencia cierta UN SOLO DÍA, y, a veces, tampoco un mes.

Nick tampoco, pero si tenía un año favorito, puesto que en él estaban todos los posibles "días más felices de su vida".Todos ellos. Y Nick sabía cual era el factor especial.

Christopher Perry Halliwel.

¿Cómo podía una sola persona ser tan poderosa? Y no hablaba del poder de luz blanca, que por cierto, también tenía, y lo hacía ser doblemente guay, sino del poder que generaba en él.

Una persona que, únicamente con amor, había logrado hacer que él, y toda su vida, valiesen algo.

Le había hecho una persona feliz, le había enseñado muchísimas cosas y siempre, siempre, había creído en él.

Le había regalado la felicidad que jamás había tenido.

Sólo con amor, se había convertido en su padre, pero, un padre verdadero, puesto que, al igual que un padre biológico, le había regalado la vida.

Su amor, y, seguramente, alguna clara influencia de su mano.

Nick sonrió, e hizo una mueca mezcla de sonrisa y desagrado, meneando la cabeza divertido.

Cogió la ropa y se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a ponérsela, pero, de pronto, algún tipo de recuerdo nubló su mente.

"_-Feliz año nuevo,Peter_

_-Feliz año nuevo,Nick"._

Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos.

Se vio a si mismo y a su hermano, sentados en la cama del cuarto del orfanato. Ese era su año nuevo con 11 años.

Dos niños, de 11 años, sólos.

Mantenían todavía la esperanza de que, algún día, alguien vendría a por ellos. Algún día.

Nick aún era un niño que poseía algo de inocencia, puesto que no había llegado a recibir los golpes más duros que la vida tenía dispuesto darle.

Peter aún se encontraba en la luz, y creía en la bondad humana. Derek no había llegado a su vida. Aún.

No sabían que, las peores cosas, estaban por llegar. Sólo eran dos gemelos solitarios, que se tenían el uno al otro para hacerse compañía.

"_-¿Crees que tardará mucho en llegar?_

_-¿Quién, Nick?_

_-El ángel._

_-¿Qué ángel, Nick?¿De qué hablas?_

_-Es mi deseo de Navidad, cumpleaños y año nuevo, desde el año pasado. Que haya un ángel que venga a por nosotros. Que nos saque de aquí-la mirada de Peter le hacía ver a Nick que no creía nada de su infantil ilusión-Yo sé que vendrá, Peter, lo sé-dijo Nick, para luego romper en lágrimas-¡Yo SÉ que él vendrá!"_

-Y llegó, Nick. Tenías razón.

Nick se giró, sobresaltado. Peter le miraba sonriente desde el umbral de la puerta.

La mente de Nick ocupó sólo dos segundos para sorprenderse de que Peter supiera en qué estaba pensando. Eran gemelos, y Peter siempre parecía saber en qué pensaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Nick, secándose las lágrimas que le habían brotado con la camiseta que se acababa de poner.

-Papá hubiese preferido llamar a la policía antes que optar porque yo subiera, pero le convencí de lo contrario. Me veo a futuro en la abogacía-Respondió Peter, irónicamente.

-¡PAPÁ!-exclamó Nick-Mierda, lo olvidé, dije 5 minutos. Ya debí bajar, es sólo…-se interrumpió.

-No estés triste, Nick-dijo Peter sentándose a su lado en la cama-después de todo, llegó.

-Es que, no es tristeza…Es, felicidad.-Nick se detuvo un momento, y miró a su hermano-Peter,yo, esto…te, te quiero.

-Yo también te, te quiero-Tartamudeó burlonamente Peter, pero, a pesar de ello, abrazó a su hermano, que le devolvió el abrazo.

-Si alguien pregunta, me abrazaste y te golpeé,¿vale?-dijo Nick, separándose al cabo de un momento.

-Vale, vale, no seré yo quien te desmienta hermano, al menos, no hoy.

Nick sonrió y bajó detrás de su hermano.

Le hacía bien recordar, a veces, le hacía bien recordar lo afortunado que era de tener a Chris en su vida. Y estaba decidido a que, por lo menos, ese día, no le daría problemas a su padre, como algún tipo de agradecimiento por…todo.

Decidido, por ese día, nada de problemas, se comportaría, no le arruinaría a su padre ni a sus hermanos el primer año nuevo juntos.

-Creo que tu concepto de 5 minutos es diferente al mio,hijo-dijo Chris desde su silla mientras Nick y Peter ocupaban su lugar en la mesa.

Peter ya estaba terminando de comer, pero Nick aún no probaba bocado, así que, no pudo evitar comenzar a engullir no bien tuvo a mando el tenedor y hubo memorizado el número de los primeros auxilios en caso de algún posible futuro ahogamiento.

-Lhgo fsienfgto-murmuró Nick con la boca llena de alimentos varios, algo que, con optimismo, se traduciría como un "lo siento".

Chris torció el gesto en un intento bastante deplorable de ceño fruncido.

Luego, vencido, le sonrió.

Nick bajó la vista, dispuesto a atorarse con su desayuno, cuando, otro flashback le asaltó.

"_Veía la mesa en la que comía cuando estaba en el orfanato. Vacía._

_Sí, cuando tenían la cena de fin de año, comían con algo más de abundancia, pero ese era el desayuno, y, si querían cenar bien, el desayuno solía escasear._

_-¡Maldita sea!-gritó un Nick de ya 14 años,golpeando la mesa con el puño-"¡¿Es que será igual todos los malditos años?!¿Jamás piensan darnos de comer?_

_-Nicholas, a veces parece que olvidas que siempre podrías no tener que comer, yo en tu lugar, agradecería tener, aunque sea poco, algo que llevarme a la boca-dijo uno de los profesores que vigilaban el comedor, con voz fría y severa. Se notaba a leguas que ese sujeto no deseaba estar trabajando allí.¿Por qué diablos la gente como el no se iba a tomar por…?-En vista de que no te apetece demasiado tu desayuno ,puedes irte a tu cuarto, a ver si allí encuentras un desayuno más,"sustancioso"_

_Nick le miró, desolado, pero no hubo caso. No tuvo desayuno alguno ese día…_

_Feliz año nuevo."_

"_Recordó a Peter, entrando a su cuarto, colándole un bocadillo._

_-Si se enteran, nos matan, Nick, anda, zámpatelo rápido_

_-¿Para qué se lo das a él,Peter?, que se consiga su desayuno gourmet en otro lado._

_Ambos miraron a la puerta de la que había provenido la afronta._

_Uno de los muchachos mayores les miraba malévolamente._

_Se acercó a Peter, y, sencillamente, de una torta, le tiró al piso._

_Cogió el "desayuno" de Nick._

_A su hermano le dio un ataque de asma, y Nick , entre la furia que sentía, la impotencia, y la desesperación que provocaba el estado de su hermano, no sabía cómo no se desmayaba._

_Fue una de las sensaciones más horribles de su vida"_

Se atoró. Comenzó a toser. La comida ni subía ni bajaba. Joder.

Pero si él se asustó, tendríais que haber visto a Chris.

Chris, al oirle toser, pareció activar algún receptor en su cuerpo, porque automáticamente giró su rostro en dirección a él.

-¡Nick!,¡HIJO!-eso, más que un grito, fue un rugido ,e inmediatamente estaba sobre él-Porfavor, Nick,¡porfavor!.

Si cuando Peter sufría un ataque de asma, Chris se asustaba, imaginaos ahora, porque, a lo que Nick le pasaba, no había inhalador que le valiese.

-Tranquilo, Nick, clámate-vociferaba Chris, y pareciera ser que más que decírselo a su hijo, se lo decía a si mismo.

Después de un segundo de pensar, comenzó a palmearle la espalda.

La comida no se movía, a Nick se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. A Chris también.

Peter y Leo se miraban aterrados; Nick golpeaba la mesa, y a Chris se le acabó la cordura.

Lo agarró del brazo, casi arrancándoselo, y le rodeó el pecho con los brazos, para luego apretar y tirar.

Nick tosió, tosió, y, finalmente, pasó la comida.

La calma volvió a Peter y Leo, pero a Chris, las lágrimas no se le fueron, sino que, al igual que las de Nick, CRECIERON.

Nick se desplomó en el piso, de rodillas, y miró a su padre, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Chris voló a su lado e, hincando una rodilla en el suelo, le pasó los brazos por el cuerpo , para abrazarle con fuerza, dándole a cualquiera la impresión de que no le había visto en años.

Entonces, ambos se quebraron.

Nick se aferró a él, le clavó las uñas en los hombros; a Chris le valió. Estaba llorando él mismo.

No se dio cuanta de cuándo ni cómo, pero, al calmarse un poco, notó tres cosas:

Primero: Que Leo y Peter se habían evaporado.

Segundo: Que Nick aún seguía llorando como descosido y parecía que se podría tirar así el resto del día.

Tercero: Él aún no sabía porqué.

Respiró profundo un par de veces, hasta calmarse por completo, y, una vez realizada esta tarea, procedió a intentar hacer lo propio con su hijo.

Con fuerza, pero delicadamente, jaló de Nick sin soltarle, para hacerle poner de pie, al tiempo que él mismo lo hacía.

Nick temió que esa fuera una señal de su padre para soltarle, por lo que se aferró a él con más fuerza, si eso era posible, claro.

-Shh, mi amor, ya, no pasa nada-dijo enterrándole la mano en los rizos, y apretando un poco su cabeza; luego comenzó a acariciársela. Notó que Nick creyó que él se iba a ir. Si supiera que ya no podría soltarlo nunca.-No me voy a ningún sitio, mi amor, estoy aquí, contigo.

Nick no hizo ni dijo nada, por lo que Chris no estaba muy seguro de si le había escuchado, aunque ya no le clavaba las uñas. Bien, era un progreso.

Sin embargo, el llanto de Nick no cesaba.

A Chris le vino un déjà vú, recordó la primera vez que había,"tratado" con Nick.

Lloró muchísimo.

En ese momento, le recordaba a ese Nick que conoció aquel día.

Viendo que no dejaba de llorar, se le ocurrió hacer lo mismo que había hecho esa vez.

Miró a su alrededor buscando algo con la mirada, sin dejar de acariciar al muchacho que se encontraba fusionado a su pecho, hasta que lo encontró.

Chris guió a Nick hacia el sofá, y el chico se dejó hacer.

Al llegar, Chris se sentó y luego, lo más delicadamente que pudo, sentó al niño sobre su regazo.

-Shh,ya mi pequeño, ya, no llores, ya pasó, aquí estoy Nick, respira-decía Chris en el oído, intentando tranquilizar a su hijo.

Si Nick estaba intentando hacerlo, no se notaba, y eso exasperó un poco a Chris, que, realmente no sabía que narices le pasaba a Nick, y eso le hacía sentir impotente. Y él no soportaba la impotencia.

Nick se abrazaba a él con fuerza, pero no daba indicios de querer obedecer a la orden de su padre.

Por eso, Chris se acabó por desesperar y, suavemente, le cogió por las muñecas y le separó de si, para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Nick, por favor, mírame, cariño, sé que te sientes mal, pero la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de por qué, y así no puedo ayudarte, por qué no me explicas que tienes y me dejas ayudarte-Nick lo miró con los ojos llorosos, e intentó respirar, pero se atoraba, por lo que tosió.

Chris le palmeó la espalda y, cuando la tos pasó, le acarició la carita, limpiándole una lagrima que caía.

Vale, al menos ya no lloraba, pensó Chris.

-Papi…-dejó salir Nick con la vos aguda, y, la final de la palabra, se quebró en un sollozo ahogado.

Cris le acarició, pero no le abrazó, puesto que, si comenzaba a llorar otra vez, ya no habría quien le parase.

-Nick, cálmate ya, está bien, estoy aquí, por favor, cuéntale a papá que ha pasado, bebé, confía en mí, lo vamos arreglar, pero, para eso necesito que estés calmado y que me hables con coherencia,¿vale?-Chris hizo un movimiento hacia arriba con la rodillas e hizo botar a Nick, que se encontraba sobre ellas. Eso le hizo sonreír y eso, hizo sonreír a Chris- Anda, dímelo, hoy no es un día para estar triste, hoy es un día para que goces con tu familia, con NUESTRA familia- luego de decir esto, le dio un toque en la nariz con el dedo, y luego, puso un semblante más serio y le dijo-¿Me lo contarás?

-Es que, yo, papá…-Nick no sabía qué decirle, sólo veía a Peter en el suelo. Con asma, y él al borde del colapso.

Se perdió en el recuerdo, y estaba entrando en él, se estaba adueñando de su memoria, ya sentía que volvía a tener 14 años, y estaba en el orfanato, otra vez,¡NO!,las paredes se cerraban sobre él, no tenía salida, no, no….

Sí. Nick vio a los ojos a su padre, y se aferró a ellos. El recuerdo se iba alejando, él ya no estaba allí, estaba sobre las rodillas de Chris, él le cuidaba, él le amaba, él era su padre, ya no estaba sólo. No volvería a estarlo nunca.

Respiró profundo, y empezó a hablar.

-Papá, ayer fue mi cumpleaños, y, por primera vez en mi vida, fui feliz.¿Y sabes por qué? Porque, después de tanto tiempo esperando y suplicando, Peter y yo ya no estábamos solos.

Estábamos con Leo, con el tío Wyatt, con los primos…Estábamos contigo, estábamos en casa. Por fin.-los ojos de Chris, antes de que Nick comenzara a hablar, ya le escuchaban con interés, pero, al oír esta primera frase, le escucharon con aún más interés, y con algo más, pero, estaría lejos de descifrar en que gama del amor y el orgullo estaba. Pero Nick, aún no acababa-Papá, te juro que hacía ya rato que no me dormía tan feliz como anoche. Me sentí tan…tan…completo. Me sentí amado. Sentí que tú me amabas; y que yo te amaba a ti.

Y esta mañana…mientras me cambiaba, yo, sólo…-Nick iba a seguir, pero no pudo, algo se lo impedía.

-¿Tú qué, mi niño?-le incitó a continuar Chris. Sentía que, si no acababa ese relato, ambos se morían. Él niño necesitaba sacárselo de adentro, y él, necesitaba oírle. Porque sentía lo mismo, pero, claro, uno no va por la vida rindiendo culto eterno a quienes quiere.¿O sí?

-Yo, lo siento, yo recordé un año nuevo que Peter y yo pasamos en el orfanato, para variar entre otros años nuevos que pasamos-dijo Nick con un deje de ironía y de dolor. Chris pareció decirle con la mirada "¿Y entonces, qué pasó?"-Y, pues, jeje, verás, recordé mi deseo de año nuevo…Año Nuevo, Navidad, Cumpleaños, Día de Reyes, etc…

-Nick…-susurró Chris con vos ahogada por las emociones, anticipando a que regalo se refería su hijo

-Ese regalo, pues, resultó ser…tú.-Los ojos de Chris no pudieron brillar más, pero, de cualquier forma, lo hicieron –Papá, yo le pedí siempre al Cielo que nos enviara a mí y a Peter un ángel, y que él nos llevara lejos de ese lugar. Y luego, llegaste tú y, bueno, no es que tengas mucha pinta de muñeco con alas y arpa, pero, más allá de eso, tú sabes y yo sé, que eres un ángel. Eres mí ángel. Y juro, que jamás voy a querer ni a poder alejarme de ti. Papi, tú me has dado más en este año que el mundo en toda mi vida, y eso, para un niño que nunca había tenido nada es, pues, mucho para agradecer.

¿Crees que, cuando te hago enfadar y lloro, no pienso en lo malagradecido que soy por hacerte pasar esos momentos amargos, después de todo lo que me has dado? Porque lo hago, y mucho.

De hecho, creo que, si tú no me castigaras, mi culpa me comería desde dentro, porque no podría resistir saber que hago tanto mal a alguien a quien amo tanto.

Pero, no sé, es como que, cuando me dejas levantarme, tus brazos me limpian todo el pesar, porque sé que me perdonas y que me amas. Y eso, solamente eso, me basta para ser feliz.-Vale, Nick acababa de admitir que se sentía bien cuando Chris le castigaba, debería tomar apunte de eso, para recordárselo en un futuro-

Pero, eso no es lo que me hizo estar "así", de hecho, me hizo levantar de un humor excelente. Pero, cuando llegué…-Nick respiró profundo, porque, sino, seguramente, lloraría nuevamente, y ya no estaba para eso, no lloraría por eso, no había ya una razón-cuando llegué y vi el desayuno, adivina que recuerdo me asaltó esta vez. Pues sí, el del orfanato y sus, ejem, "abundantes" degustaciones culinarias…Verás, yo tenía 14 años y estábamos en la mañana del desayuno de Fin de Año y…

Nick le contó la historia a su padre con lujo de detalles, y pudo ver como se dibujaba el horror en su semblante

Cuando acabó, suspiró profundamente, se había sacado un gran peso de encima.

-Y bueno, eso me hizo sencillamente pedazos. Recordar esa angustia me trabó todo el sistema digestivo, y, te juro que me desesperé.

De no haber reaccionado como lo hiciste, papá, no sé que habría pasado.

Papi, cuando me encontré entre tus brazos y pasó el ahogamiento, simplemente, el contraste entre la desolación y la desesperación de mi pasado con la calidez y protección del presente fue demasiado fuerte para mí.

Creo que lloraba por muchas cosas, por el dolor que había vivido, por la impotencia que había sentido, por el miedo que sentí cuando me ahogaba, por lo desagradable de la sensación, por la tranquilidad que me dio que me abrazaras, por la felicidad de que me salvaras, por lo mucho que comprendí que te amo, por la paz que me dabas, por las ganas contenidas durante mucho tiempo de llorar y ya, por las ganas de que me consueles y por el miedo de que me faltaras algún día.

Por eso, cuando empecé, creí que ya no me podría detener jamás.

Pero, ahora, nada de eso me importa, porque, una vez más, solamente con tu cariño, me has sacado de esas situaciones tan horribles.

Porque sé que puedo apoyarme en ti y que puedo confiar en ti para todo siempre.

Lamento mucho haberte asustado así, pero, en realidad, yo necesitaba eso.

Te amo, papá. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Cuando Nick terminó de decir todo esto, dejó salir un suspiro largo y miró a Chris con detenimiento para ver la mella que hicieron sus palabras.

Chris, por su parte, y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no supo que decir.

Rodeó a Nick con sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza, acomodándole en su pecho, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza del muchacho.

Lo respiró un momento, llenándose de esa sensación que sus hijos le provocaban. Respiró una, dos, cuatro veces, y luego, en una de sus exhalaciones dejó salir una respuesta.

-Yo también te amo, hijo, yo también te amo.

Nick se removió ligeramente en sus brazos, y Chris le enterró una mano en el cabello, para luego seguir hablando, mientras le acariciaba.

-No tenía idea de que hubieses sufrido tanto. En realidad, si tenía idea, pero siempre intento negármelo a mí mismo, para no sentirme miserable, hijo. Esto que me cuentas me da ganas de llorar a mí también. Pero también me hace inmensamente feliz. Saber que significo tanto para ti es realmente importante para mí, porque tú y tus hermanos me significan lo mismo.

Jamás, óyeme bien, jamás, voy a dejarte sólo, Nicholas, no vas a volver a sufrir en tu vida. Para que alguien te haga daño, tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Amor, si supieras como me sentí cuando te veía ahogándote, y que yo no podía hacer nada por ti.

Te deseo que jamás lo experimentes, porque creí que me daba un infarto. Y a mí no pueden darme infartos. Pero al cuerno eso, porque, a mí ME DABA UN INFARTO.

No puedo perderte, no puedo.

Te amo mi vida, jamás lo olvides. Me valen los enlaces sanguíneos, tú eres MI hijo, y hoy vamos a pasar Año Nuevo todos juntos en familia, ¡como debió de ser siempre!

-Y tú eres mi papá-dijo Nick en un susurro desde el pecho de Christopher, de donde sentía que no necesitaba salir. En serio.-También te amo.

Siguieron abrazados por un rato más, y luego, tal como la primera vez, se separaron ambos por propia necesidad.

Chris le puso a Nick una mano en la cabeza y le dijo:

-Nick, voy a ver que monstruo se comió a tus hermanos, espérame aquí hijo, que cuando vuelva…-una sonrisa pícara y malévola se dibujó en el rostro de su padre, y le dijo-pues, necesito que alguien me ayude a preparar toda la comida que me toca llevar esta noche…

Los ojos de Nick brillaron, y se echó a en los brazos de su padre, extasiado.

-¡Sí,sí,sí,papá!, que regalo tan maravilloso, claro que te ayudo, ¡empecemos ya!-gritaba eufórico.

-Vale, vale, relaja hombre, déjame ir a decirles a tus hermanos que hagan hasta la hora del almuerzo cualquier cosa que quieran hacer, porque luego hay que comenzar a alistarse que a las 6p.m. salimos para allá-informó Chris poniéndole las manos en los hombros para que dejara de brincar como marsupial-eso también va para ti. Tienes que prepararte ropa y ver qué quieres hacer.-Chris notó que la idea de hacer algo que no fuera ayudarle a cocinar no le gustaba demasiado a Nick- Pero por ahora, preocúpate por pensar qué podemos preparar,¿vale?-dijo intentando conciliar un poco la situación.

-Jo,¿a las 6 de la tarde?-de quejó Nick-¿Tan temprano?No vamos a poder hacer nada…

-¿Vale?-repitió Chris en un tono de advertencia bastante menos alegre.

-Glup. Vale-dijo Nick y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, antes de que su padre cambiara de opinión.

-¡Pero tranquilo!-Exclamó Chris al verle salir corriendo, pero, algo le dijo que no le escuchó.

Sonrió y subió las escaleras meneando la cabeza.

Como quería a ese chaval.

Gracias a Dios que él le quería también.

Por su parte, la planta alta ya perecía ser el recibidor de un salón de funerales.

Peter y Leo estaban sentados en la cama de Peter, y se miraban el uno al otro. Nadie decía nada. Y tampoco era como si alguien supiera que decir.

-¿Qué crees que le pasó a Nick?-preguntó inocentemente Leo a su hermano sentado junto a él mirando el decorado de la pared como si de la más grande obra del arte neoclásico se tratase.

-Pues, se ahogó,¿no?-respondió Peter aún distraído por la pared.

Leo puso una perfecta cara de circunstancia, similar a la que uno pone cuando pregunta"¿Qué cuentas?" Y le responden "números".

-Si Peter, maravillosa observación, no lo había notado-dijo Leo con sarcasmo infinito-me refiero a por qué así, de la nada, y luego llorando así, sin motivo, yo creo que quizás…¡¿podrías dejar de ver la pared?!-Peter le miró como sacado de un trance-Peter,¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Leo, ahora un poco más paciente-Miras la pared de tu propio cuarto como si estuviese sangrando. Eso no es normal en ti, anda,¿qué tienes?-preguntó Leo, en realidad preocupado por su hermano.

Nunca en su vida pensó que iba a tener hermanos. Pero mucho menos esperó que fuese atener dos hermanos gemelos mayores.

Porque lo normal no es que a uno le florezcan hermanos nuevos.

Pero a él sí, y eso le hacía increíblemente feliz. Por eso, aunque la sangre no fuera la misma, sabía que ellos eran su familia, y nadie cambiaría eso. Y una de las cosas que hace la familia es apoyarse entre ellos.

Nick estaba abajo, llorando, pero Chris se había quedado con él, ocupándose de que se le pasara. Lo estaba apoyando.

Chris siempre apoyaba a todo el mundo.

Y Leo quería ser como Chris.

Por eso, él intentaba apoyar a Peter, haciendo lo que creyó que su padre haría si estuviese allí.

Además no quería que su hermano estuviera triste ese día.

Leo había esperado muchísimo para que las fiestas de Fin de Año llegaran, para compartir por primera vez con su familia completa.

Y ahora que llegaban, uno de sus hermanos estaba abajo, prácticamente convulsionando, y el otro ahí, preocupado por algo, y él no sabía por qué.

El hecho era que de algo estaba seguro. Iba a averiguarlo, y luego, haría cuanto estuviera a su alcance para que se sintiera mejor.

Después de todo, eso hacen los hermanos.

Que irónico era como, en ambas plantas de la casa, tenían lugar dos escenas tan similares.

-No pasa nada, Leo, en serio-respondió Peter, intentando sonar lo más sincero posible. Sí pasaba, pero no era necesariamente algo malo. Sólo pensaba, pero, al igual que lo que le pasaba a Nick, dependiendo de que lado soplara el viento, era algo bueno o malo.

Y momentáneamente, era algo bastante bueno.

No, definitivamente, no valía la pena preocupar a su hermanito por algo que pasaba en su revuelta mente. Pretendía pasar un Año nuevo en paz.

-Vale-respondió Leo, siendo él el que esta vez estaba bastante inseguro.

Peter notó eso.

Cogió al niño por los hombros y le obligó a mirarle.

-Te aseguro que no es algo grave, sólo me preocupaba por Nick, no quiero pensar que justo hoy va a pasarle algo malo. Es sólo eso peque, tranquilo.

-Peter, te creo, pero ¿sabes?, algo me dice que tienes una cierta preocupación que va más allá del estado de salud de Nick.¿Quizás estás preocupado por esta noche?

Jolines. Leo era muy intuitivo, a pesar de su corta edad.¿Por qué había elegido justo ese momento para serlo?

-Leo, no…eh,e-en realidad, yo…-titubeaba Peter, visiblemente nervioso. Leo ya saboreaba algún tipo de imaginaria victoria-pues, esto, mira, te seré sincero-dijo Peter, sintiéndose derrotado, el sólo no quería preocupar a nadie-la verdad es que…

Salvado por la puerta.

La figura alta y amable de su padre se erguía en el marco de la puerta, y les miraba con cariño y diversión.

Peter suspiró aliviado. Por su parte, Leo corrió hacia su padre, y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, con la distancia justa para evitar derribarlo.

-¡Papi, papi!¿Qué tiene Nick?¿Se ha enfermado?¿Le ha caído mal el desayuno? Yo no le vi comer.¿Se pondrá mejor?-preguntaba Leo a 5 preguntas por segundo, desesperado, como si su hermano acabara de volver de 5 meses en la guerra, en lugar de haberse ahogado en el desayuno. De pronto, su mirada se horrorizó-¡Papá!,¿Nick se pondrá bien para esta noche?-vociferó el niño, como si le hubiesen sugerido la cosa más horrenda en el destino de la humanidad.-¿Papá?¿Papi?¡¿PAPÁ?!¿SE PONDRÁ BIEN O NO? Pap…

-¡Ya Leo!¡Cálmate!-exclamó Chris, sin dejarle terminar la pregunta, exasperado por la impaciencia del niño-Leo, no me dejas ni responderte, sí hijo se va a poner bien, pero no puedes atosigarme así como si acabase de realizarle una operación a corazón abierto- explicó su padre, algo irritado.

Leo sonrió ante el tono y la exageración.

Christopher frunció el ceño y se arrodilló en el suelo frente a su hijo, pero manteniéndose erguido, para mantener un poco de altura sobre la cabeza de su hijo, como signo de autoridad, y con voz igualmente firme, le espetó.

-Leo, no estoy bromeando. Entiendo que te preocupes por tu hermano, y me alegro por eso, pero no pasó nada, no es para que reacciones de forma tan extremista. A la gente no le suele gustar que le asfixien a preguntas, y esa, ya de por sí, no es una actitud tuya, así que, si la tomas, sabré que es en parte a propósito, y me molestará el doble. Por favor, intenta no repetirlo, porque sabes cuánto me desagrada que hagas eso.

Cuando Chris acabó de reprenderle, Leo estaba mirando al piso, con las mejillas cubiertas de rubor, y jugueteando con su pie, dibujando círculos en el piso.

Era cierto, él sabía que a Chris no le gustaba eso, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Leo solía atacarle con preguntas por aburrimiento, o cuando se enfadaba, para molestarle un poco.

Lo malo era lo que pasaba cuando a su padre se le agotaba la paciencia.

Chris decidió ablandar un poco su mirada, no era para que Leo estuviera triste, pero como odiaba que hiciera eso.

Se puso de pie y le colocó una mano en la cabeza.

-Anda campeón, no pasa nada, no estoy enfadado, pero no es la primera vez que te lo digo. Me disgusta, y lo sabes.

Ála, olvida eso, no vuelvas a hacerlo y santas Pascuas,¿vale?-propuso en tono conciliador el hombre, para poder continuar en paz el día, que era lo que en realidad quería.

Pero quizás la paz no fuera su destino ese día.

Leo sabía que su padre esperaba que se disculpara, le sonriera, le abrazase y volvieran a ser felices.

Él también quería, pero, se sentía algo molesto por la reprimenda, cuando el sólo se estaba preocupando por su hermano.

Por eso, en lugar de tomar la acción inteligente, optó por tomar la no-inteligente, y, levantando desafiantemente la cabeza, respondiole:

-Claro, y como a ti te disgusta, está prohibido preocuparse por un hermano. Y claro, luego, viene tu estúpido intento de arreglar las cosas poniéndome la mano en cualquier parte del cuerpo-de un manotazo se apartó la mano de su papá de la cabeza-y decir "Ya te he perdonado"-imitó Leo, con voz burlona-cómo si fuera que me absuelves de un gran pecado.

No quiero que me perdones, si Nick se asfixia y no puede venir con nosotros, yo iré a celebrar mi año nuevo con el tío Wyatt de todos modos.

Y me importan un bledo tus preferencias idiotas, si quiero preguntar, pregunto, y si me quiero ir,¡me voy!

Y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se alejó pisando con exagerada indignación, sin siquiera darse la vuelta para ver a su padre.

Quizás eso fue la única idea buena que tuvo Leo en esos últimos 5 minutos, porque, de haberse dado vuelta, hubiera visto como a Chris le salía humo de las orejas.

Chris se quedó estático en el lugar donde se había parado, y vio alejarse a su hijo. Su caminar hubiera sido bastante gracioso, de no haber sido porque tenía ganas de desollarle vivo.

Miró a Peter, para asegurarse de que él también lo había visto, y que él no deliraba.

Peter lo miraba mudo, como si nunca más fuese a ser capaz de pronunciar palabra.

Genial, ya tenía un testigo que declarara el día del juicio.

Chris se dio a sí mismo un segundo más para reflexionar acerca de lo que acababa de pasar.

Él lo último que quería era empezar así ese día. Realmente se sentía mal, no quería tener que castigar a nadie ese día, ¿Por qué se empeñaban en hacerle poner el traje de verdugo?.

Luego entendió que Leo se había firmado él mismo su sentencia.

"Feliz Año Nuevo", se dijo irónicamente a si mismo, e inmediatamente, salió pisando firmemente detrás del muchacho.

Si bien Leo había salido caminando mucho antes, y, ya le llevaba bastante delantera, los pasos de su padre eran mucho más grandes, y tardó muy poco en darle alcance.

Ni siquiera se molestó en decirle algo. Lo cogió por la oreja para detener su "indignada" marcha.

-¡AU!-exclamó Leo, adolorido. Su padre no solía tomarle de la oreja, ni siquiera cuando se enfadaba mucho-Papá, me duele.

-Sí, y más te va a doler, pero ten por seguro que no va a ser la oreja- increpó su padre, pero, inmediatamente cambió la oreja por el brazo del niño, y teniéndole agarrado por ahí, desvió el camino de Leo a su habitación, y lo condujo a la suya.

-Ay, papá, lo sie…-dijo suplicante, al darse cuenta de que se la había cargado.

Pero su padre no lo dejó terminar la frase, puesto que, al escuchar lo que quería decir, se dio vuelta un poco más agresivo de lo que era necesario, y con voz fría le cortó:

-Ni te atrevas a decirme que lo sientes. Porque yo sé que ahora estás asustado porque sabes lo que te espera, pero bien que cuando me lo dijiste no te importó pensar en eso. Es fácil sentirlo ahora, la idea es que lo pienses antes, pera que luego no "lo sientas". De todas formas, yo te aseguro que aún no lo sientes, pero lo vas a sentir y mucho después de la zurra que te voy a dar.-dijo Chris, y en su voz se notaba que estaba furioso. Miraba a su hijo transmitiéndole sólo una parte de su enfado, pero fue suficiente, junto con la impresión que le habían causado sus palabras, debido a que él no solía hablarle tan crudamente, para que a Leo se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

Entendía que había estado mal, pero es que estaba muy molesto, pero ya no le importaba, porque, de seguro, su padre ahora lo iba a matar.

Vale, quizás no lo iba a matar, pero de seguro que no iba a quedar lejos.

Se había pasado de la raya, y lo sabía.¿Y si su padre no solo le zurraba, sino que, además no le dejaba ir a festejar Año Nuevo con ellos? La idea le aterrorizó, y bastó para que se pusiera a llorar.

En el momento en que empezó a llorar, su padre acababa de atravesar con él el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

Al entrar, Chris cerró la puerta, y atribuyó el llanto de Leo al miedo de ser castigado. Lo lamentaba por él, pero se la había buscado él solito.

Se sentó en la cama y, en un solo movimiento, practicado infinitas veces, colocó a su hijo boca abajo sobre sus rodillas.

En cuanto hizo además por bajarle el pantalón, Leo comenzó a llorar aún más, y por la forma desesperada en que lo hacía, Chris se preocupó un poco.

-P-papá, p-pa-pá, espe-era, n-no, no me pegues, papi, po-por favor. Sé qu-que estuve m-mal, pero, p-por favor, no me dejes aquí solo.

Chris casi se atragantó con esas palabras.¿De que demonios estaba hablando?

Le tomó por la cintura y le levanto, poniéndole de pie delante de él.

Le tomó por los hombros y le hizo mirarle.

Leo le miró con la cara cubierta de lágrimas, verdaderamente congestionado. Le partió el corazón.

Respiró profundamente antes de hablarle, puesto que, si bien estaba enfadado, el estado de su hijo le importaba más, por lo que su enojo fue sustituido momentáneamente por la preocupación.

-Leo,¿de qué estás hablando?-le preguntó seriamente.

Los niños a veces ponían excusas o frases algo carentes de sentido, sólo para retrasar el momento de su castigo, pero Leo no solía hacer eso, por lo que Chris decidió tomarlo como algo más que una jugarreta infantil.

-E-es que tu ahora estás muy enfadado conmigo y me vas a pegar y…y no me vas a dejar ir con ustedes a casa del tío Wyatt a festejar Año Nuevo, y yo no lo pensé papi, por favor, perdóname.

Quiero ir con ustedes, es Año Nuevo, ten piedad papá, no me hagas eso, seré el mejor hijo del mundo, perdóname,¡por favor!-suplicaba Leo desesperado, como si estuviese siendo llevado a la guillotina o algo similar-Nunca te volveré a decir eso, papá, nunca, pero perdóname.

Leo se arrodilló en el piso, bañado en lágrimas. Realmente no le hacía bien llorar así.

Pero eso no era lo que más le importaba a Chris; lo que más lo descolocaba era la "petición" de Leo.

¿De verdad su hijo le estaba rogando que le dejara ir a festejar con ellos Año Nuevo?

¿Qué inhumana tortura le había inflingido sin enterarse de que lo había hecho, para que su niño pensase así de él?

Dejar a su pequeño sólo en Año nuevo?

Lo imaginó. La idea le horrorizó.

Chris se arrodilló en el piso hasta ponerse a la altura del pequeño.

Le cogió por debajo de los hombros y lo levantó en el aire, poniéndose de pie él mismo, para luego cogerle en brazos en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Sí, se estaba poniendo algo pesado, pero en momentos así le valía si pesaba 80 kgs, era su bebé, y estaba realmente asustado.

Jamás, repito, JAMÁS, Christopher había pensado siquiera en la idea de querer infligir miedo en su hijo al reprenderle.

Para él, existían dos tipos de padres. Los que tenían autoridad y lo que no.

A su vez, dentro de los que tenían autoridad, se encontraban los que la tenían inflingiendo miedo y los que la inflingían mediante el respeto mutuo y la comprensión.

Chris tenía como única meta en la vida desde que vio por primera vez los ojitos de Leo, ser de los segundos.

Antes que tener el respeto de su hijo por el miedo, prefería morir.

Nunca se había manejado con respuestas del estilo "lo haces porque te lo digo yo",o "soy tu padre y haces lo que te ordeno y te callas"

Siempre trataba de mostrarle que, aunque quizás fuera duro con él a veces, le amaba con toda su alma, y que siempre buscaría de él respeto, pero jamás miedo.

Tener autoridad es algo importante para la educación, pero,¿a qué precio?

Es cierto que si cada vez que tu hijo respira más alto una vez que otra le das una torta que le desacomodas el cerebro no volverá a hacerlo más. Pero ¿Estás seguro?

En cuanto sepa que no le ves, lo hará, y cuando ya nada puedas hacer, lo hará el doble, porque lo verá sólo como algo que para ti está mal, pero que a él no le hará nada malo, salvo, quizá, ganarse tu odio.

De que sirve tener autoridad por miedo, si el miedo genera sólo más miedo.

Cielos, prefería que Leo le contestara mal y luego regañarle, antes que tuviera miedo de hablarle siquiera.

Dios, cuánto asco le daba eso a Chris. Sólo pensarlo, era…era negligencia pura.

Pero ahora, analizaba como había actuado con Leo y se daba cuenta de que su actitud correspondía más con ese tipo de padres que con él mismo.

No había hecho nada para calmar a Leo al ver su enojo y luego, su miedo, sino que, todo lo contrario, le había asustado más y había descargado en él su enfado.

¿Qué resultado esperaba obtener de ese castigo? Sino el que estaba obteniendo en ese momento.

Gracias al Cielo que Leo le había hecho reaccionar a tiempo.

En ese momento, pensaba, yo soy quién se merece unos azotes.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, para disipar esos pensamientos, y decidió hacer ahora sí, las cosas bien. Desde el inicio.

Colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Leo, algo asustado por pensar que, si se la apartaba, esta vez tendría motivos.

Pero, en lugar de eso, Leo se abrazó más fuerte a él, lloró más ruidosamente.

Cris se sentó en la cama y sentó a su hijo en su regazo.

-Leo, hijo-comenzó, algo consternado, y sin ningún rastro en su voz del enfado que destilaba hacía escasos minutos-explícame,¿de qué estás hablando? Shh, mi amor, no llores así, no pasa nada.

Anda, dile a papá que tienes-Chris le dio un beso, y otro, y uno más, y le hizo botar sobre sus rodillas, igual que había hecho hacía un momento con Nick. Que gracioso, primero al mayor y ahora al menos. Peter debía sentirse discriminado.

-Papi, es que…-Leo no pudo terminar. Se sentía mal, tenía miedo.

-¿Qué, mi vida?

-Es que yo…tengo miedo.

ZAS, en toda la cara.

Es palabra fue la que bastó para destrozar a Chris.

Miedo.

Diablos.

¿Por qué no dijiste otra palabra, Leo?, se lamentó Chris en su mente.

Respiró profundo pon enésima vez en esa hora. Bien, empezó mal, pero estaba decidido a terminarlo bien.

-¿Miedo de qué, campeón?-preguntó acercando su cara a la de su hijo, intentando mirarle a los ojos.

Leo le miró no muy convencido, y en su mirada, efectivamente, había rastros de miedo.

-D-De que tú te fueras con Nick y Peter a casa del tío y me dejaras aquí, sólo-dijo Leo, con una voz realmente triste.

Se veía tan miserable, que cualquiera diría que acababan de sacarlo de un pozo después de 4 meses.

Chris le miró con seriedad, pero no por enfado, sino porque tomaba en serio las palabras de su hijo.

-Leo-dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de él-¿De veras crees que yo sería capaz de hacer eso?

Leo miró a su padre y vio que la pregunta iba totalmente en serio, y no sólo para intentar consolarle.

-Pues…-ya no lloraba, al menos era una mejoría.-No sé…es qué te vi tan enfadado…-explicó, dudoso. En ese tonito iba también iba disfrazada la pregunta "¿sigues estándolo?"

Chris lo detectó.

-¿Si? Y dime,¿Por qué?

Quería saber que Leo entendía cuál había sido su error, porque, aunque estuviera muy triste y todo, no se la iba a llevar de arriba después de eso. Sólo quería asegurarse de que comprendiera el por qué, y, además, que lo amaba con todo su corazón, aunque estuviera metido en una de aquellas.

Así que estaba decidido a entrar en el típico jueguito de los "porqués".Además, eso quizás le ayudara a relajar a Leo.

Por su parte, Leo estaba mudo, pero ya no le sostenía la mirada a Chris.

-¿Leo?

-Porque…Porque te dije Idio…y lo que sigue…

-¿Sólo eso, hijo?-preguntó Chris, seguro de que se estaba quedando algo corto…

-N-no…es que…¡perdón!-Leo se tiró a su cuello -papi, perdóname, por favor…

-Hijo, escúchame, yo te perdono todo, pero me gustaría saber-lo separó y lo hizo mirarle a los ojos-¿por qué estoy enfadado?

-Porque te ataqué a preguntas cuando entraste…-respondió el muchacho, apenado.

-Oh, y supongo que es la primera vez que te digo que eso me molesta,¿no?-preguntó inocente, cómo si necesitara que Leo le respondiera para saberlo.

-N-no…ya me dijiste varias veces antes…

-Es cierto.¿Qué más?. Porque, de hecho, luego de eso, te regañé, y pensaba quedarme ahí, pero creo que tu reacción no fue la mejor de todas,¿cierto?

-Yo…pues…Te contesté mal…tú sólo quería arreglarlo todo, pero yo me enfadé porque me regañaste y preferí contestarte mal, para sacarme yo también el enfado. L-lo, siento-respondió y luego, bajó la cabeza.

-Pues si es cierto que esa no es la manera. Si te reprendo, hijo, entiéndelo bien, es por tu bien, para que en el fututo no tengas problemas como el que tienes ahora por insolente. Además, siempre deberías preferir un regaño que unos azotes. Pero, lamentablemente, ahora te has ganado ambos. Ahora dime.¿Algo más?

-Dije idi..y lo que sigue, y estu…y lo que sigue.

-No Leo…ME lo dijiste.¿Crees que es bonito llamarle eso a tu padre?-esta vez Chris empleó un tono más duro. Su hijo ya entendía que no había riesgo real, así que abandonó la charla para reemplazarla por la reprimenda.

-No, papá. Tampoco debí darte un manotazo.

-Es verdad, no debiste. Pero,¿de verdad creíste que iba a dejarte aquí en casa?.

-No sé, estabas tan molesto…Sabía que ibas a castigarme.

-Sí, y VOY a castigarte Leo. Pero de ahí a dejarte aquí…

-Pero es que estabas MUY enfadado.

-Porque tú hiciste una GRAN travesura. Y por eso voy a darte un GRAN castigo.

Leo le miró apenado.

-Pero,¿si voy a ir con vosotros?.

-Sí, Leo. Jamás te castigaría con eso. Pareciera que no me conocieras. Ahora voy a abrazarte y darte un beso. Luego te voy a poner sobre mis rodillas y te voy a dar unos azotes.

Luego te voy a abrazar y nos vamos a olvidar de esto.

Y eso es TODO lo que voy a hacer. ¿lo entiendes, hijo?

Nunca, repito, por si no te quedo claro, NUNCA, te dejaría aquí sólo, y menos en Año Nuevo.¿Qué quieres, que tus abuelos y tus tíos me maten? Además, no sería Año Nuevo en familia sin mi campeón.

Leo sonrió ampliamente y se arrojó a los brazos de su padre.

Chris le meció de adelante hacia atrás y le dio muchos besos en la cabeza y el rostro.

-Ah,y,Leo-añadió Chris con calma-no me enfadé porque preguntaras por tu hermano. Me enfadé porque comenzaste con tus ataques descontrolados de preguntas y no es la primera vez que te digo que eso me disgusta. Quería dejarlo claro, para que no te confundas, hijo. Por el acceso de preguntas te regañé, pero es por tu comportamiento insolente que te voy a zurrar-añadió con voz firme.

Leo asintió.

-¿Me abrazas un ratito más, papi?-preguntó algo desganado.

Como respuesta Chris lo abrazó, mientras lo ponía de pie.

Cuando se separó de él, le dio un beso.

Finalmente, cambió su semblante por uno más serio.

Acercó a su hijo e hizo ademán de bajarle los pantalones, pero se lo replanteó.

-Bájate los pantalones y los calzoncillos-ordenó, con voz firme.

No buscaba asustarlo más, pero esperaba que así la lección quedase mejor grabada para así asegurarse de evitar tener que repetirla.

-Leo…-advirtió, al ver que su orden no daba señales de ser obedecida.

-Papi..es que…me…me da vergüenza-pidió, en voz baja.

-¿Te da vergüenza bajarte los pantalones delante de mí pero no así te da responderme cómo lo hiciste? Si lo que buscabas era demostrar lo "mayor" que eres, contestándome así, entonces ahora demuestra tu madurez y obedéceme, que te conviene-sentenció Chris duramente, y con eso dio por finalizada la conversación.

Leo por poco alucinaba. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a que su progenitor le hablase así. Entendió que más le valía hacerlo, porque "el horno no estaba para bollos", y ya se las estaba viendo de color hormiga, así que, con las manos algo torpes, se desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó.

Miró a su padre antes de bajarse los calzoncillos.

Aunque Chris también fuese hombre, y ya le hubiese visto desnudo en otras ocasiones, sintió una oleada de vergüenza recorrerle el cuerpo, y estiró la camiseta que tenía puesta para cubrirse un poco.

Luego miró a su padre, visiblemente angustiado, preguntándole con la mirada sobre cómo debía de proceder.

Chris asintió imperceptiblemente.

-Bien, ahora, túmbate aquí, sobre mi regazo-ordenó tranquilamente, dándose unas palmadas sobre los muslos.

Sabía que estaba siendo más duro de lo que él chico acostumbraba, pero no quería ni estaba dispuesto a permitir que ese tipo de situaciones se repitieran, y mucho menos, en esos días, que eran para el disfrute, y no para las riñas.

Pensó en eso para mantenerse firme, al ver la consternación en los ojos de su hijo ante su mandato.

-Pero, papá-intentó articular Leo.

-Leo. Te he dicho que te coloques sobre mi regazo, por favor.

-Por favor…Papi…-Leo tenía los ojos acuosos nuevamente, el tono de Chris, así, calmado lo asustaba aún más que los gritos. Pronunció ese ruego con voz aguda, y totalmente quebrada al final

Chris le cogió las muñecas y acercó su rostro al de su hijo.

-Obedéceme.

Sólo con esa orden, calmada, firme, hizo que las emociones vibraran en el muchacho.

Leo sorbió por la nariz y caminó hacia Chris, que se había enderezado y se puso como le había indicado..

Chris suspiró quedamente. Funcionó.

Acomodó bien a su hijo para que ninguno de los dos estuviera incómodo, y le rodeó con el brazo la cintura.

Levantó su mano derecha sobre el desprotegido trasero del pequeño, y respiró profundo, antes de comenzar.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

-Cuando hables conmigo, aunque estés enfadado, lo harás con respeto.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

-Si quieres saber de tu hermano, está bien por mí, pero no harás lo que te he dicho ya que no debes hacer-reprendió Chris severamente.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

-No te voy a permitir que me des manotazos. Va a sonarte irónico, pero yo nunca te he golpeado, ni he hecho ademán de hacerlo siquiera, así que no voy a tolerarte nunca que tú me lo hagas a mí.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

-No quiero que vuelvas a decir groserías. Han sido varias las veces que te has encontrado en esta situación por decirlas, así que piensa muy bien antes, porque sabes que, automáticamente, vas a acabar así.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

-Pero, escucha muy bien esto, esta fue la primera SWAT y la última SWAT vez que me las dices a mí.

Soy tu padre, y no voy a tolerarte que me insultes SWAT .Me debes un respeto, que es, al fin de cuentas, el mismo que yo te tengo a ti.

Así que, piénsalo de esta forma. Si no me respetas por el hecho de que soy tu padre ni por el de que yo también te respeto, al menos, se inteligente, y respétame porque sabes que soy quien te puede dar una zurra para ponerte en tu lugar.

Le dio dos palmadas más , un poco más fuertes que el resto, y finalizó.

Le dio un total de treinta azotes, y el chico tenía las nalgas visiblemente coloradas.

Con cuidado le acarició la espalda, para calmarlo. Estaba llorando, y de eso, seguramente se enteró hasta Nick.

Siguió con sus caricias por la espalda, y, paulatinamente fue bajando, hasta llegar a la parte del cuerpo que había castigado.

Le hizo caricias circulares con extrema suavidad, pues sabía que la piel estaba extremadamente sensible.

Le acarició un poco más y luego, antes de levantarlo, toco la rojiza piel con el dorso de la mano, para comprobar que, efectivamente, al igual que su palma derecha, estaban notablemente calientes.

Suspiró.

¿Por qué en Año Nuevo?

Tomó al niño por la cintura para levantarlo de sus piernas y, automáticamente, lo envolvió en un abrazo.

Le besó repetidamente la coronilla, y Leo enterró la cara en su pecho, y Chris sintió como su camisa iba mojándose, a medida que la manifestación física de la tristeza de su hijo se abría paso por ella, en forma de lágrimas.

Antes de seguir consolándole, le subió los calzoncillos e intentó subirle los pantalones, pero Leo se lo impidió con una manito.

-No, pa, me duele.

¿Pa? Definitivamente ahora Leo quería vengarse, matándole de ternura.

Chris le besó otra vez y le sentó sobre sus rodillas, cuidando que aquella parte de su anatomía que le molestaba, no tocase nada que no fuera aire.

-Ven aquí, mi amor. Claro que te duele,¿Se te ocurre por qué?¿mmmm?-cuestionó Chris cariñosamente, separándose de su hijo lo mínimo e indispensable para mirarle a los ojos.

-Porque me pegaste-afirmó con pena.

Chris le miró divertido.

-¿Por qué te pegué? Vale, y ¿Por qué?

Leo pareció pensárselo.

-Porque eres malo-afirmó con un gracioso gesto teatral, para luego ocultar su rostro en el cuello de su papá.

Chris fingió indignación.

-¡¿Por qué soy malo?!¿Estás seguro?

-Sí-murmuró Leo desde su escondite, lo suficientemente alto para que llegara a oídos de su interlocutor.

-Oh, vale, pues que pena. Porque si soy malo, entonces supongo que no querrás que alguien malo como yo te haga mimos,¿verdad?-exclamó, haciendo señas de separarse.

Leo cayó en el chiste, y, con vocecita indignada dijo:

-Es cierto, no te quiero, eres malo, me pegaste.

-¿Ah si? Pues no te mimo nada-dijo Chris con una muy mal actuada indignación, mientras tiraba a Leo boca arriba sobre la cama, cuidando de no ser brusco, por respeto a su maltrecha parte posterior.

-No te mimo, pero si te hago cosquillas-reafirmó, mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, al tiempo que el niño se retorcía.

-¡No! Papá, jajajajajajaja, ¡PARA!

-No. Porque soy malo.

Leo sólo atinaba a seguir riendo.

-Basta ya, por favor jajajajajajaja

-¿Sigo siendo malo?

-Sí. .

Chris se detuvo y le miró con cariño.

Se inclinó sobre su hijo y le dio un beso.

Luego, le pasó los brazos por la espalda para levantarlo y sentarlo nuevamente en su regazo.

Enterró su cara en el cabello de Leo, mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho.

-Papi…

La voz de Leo ya no contenía tristeza, tampoco risa. Sólo era la voz de un niño de 8 años que a veces demostraba 14 y otras 4.

-Leo, entonces,¿Te pegué porque soy malo?

-No. Yo…En serio lo siento. No sé que me pasó.

-A veces las personas hacen cosas sin entender por qué las hacen. Yo creo que, quizás lo que querías ¿era llamar mi atención?…

-Eh…

-¿Querías que papá te hiciera unos mimos, campeón?.¿Era eso?

Leo miró al piso. Si, era una posible razón, sólo que hubiera preferido que su padre no lo supiera. Ahora si que quedaba como un niñito caprichoso.

Pero Chris notó su azoramiento, y le levantó la cabeza, para que lo mirara.

-Ese es un motivo muy noble para ganarse un castigo,¿eh?-dijo en tono de broma-Si quieres que te preste atención, hijo, prefiero mil veces que te tires en mis brazos, me jales de la camiseta, incluso que me grites desde la planta baja un "¡PAPÁ!", y yo voy a correr a tu lado.

Porque a mi me gusta atenderte tanto como a ti te gusta que lo haga. Estas son las cosas que no me gusta tener que hacer, pero tú vas a tener que aprender a controlar tus reacciones para conseguirlo.

Recuerda siempre Leo que no necesitas llamar mi atención, porque mi atención es toda tuya. Eres, junto con tus hermanos, el centro de mi mundo, y me importáis más que nada.

No vuelvas a pensar lo contrario, y por favor, no me hagas tener que repetir esto,¿de acuerdo?

Leo asintió y le dio un beso a su papá.

Chris le puso de pie y luego se paró el también.

-Hijo, anda, ve al cuarto de Peter que quiero deciros algo, y sonríe. Sonríe mucho.

Leo sonrió y Chris hizo lo mismo.

Metió la mano en un cajón que había en su cuarto y le tendió un caramelo a Leo.

Lo miró como si le hubieran ofrecido las llaves de Narnia.

Leo asintió y Chris le impulsó con una palmada cariñosa.

Se quedó parado viendo como el muchacho se marchaba, y lo siguió, con la sonrisa aún dibujada en los labios.

¿Descansar?

Y un cuerno. Ese día iba para laaaaaaargo, y aún no eran las 11.

Genial.

Entró en el cuarto de Peter cuando Leo se estaba sentando en la cama junto a su hermano.

Peter le rodeó con un brazo.

-Vale, sólo quería deciros que, como ya sabéis, hoy nos vamos a casa del tío Wyatt a festejar-comenzó Chris, mirando a sus hijos con alegrías renovadas-pero, aunque no es hasta la noche, nos vamos más temprano porque vamos a ir a ayudarle.

Más o menos a las 6 salimos de aquí, y los necesito listos, así que, hasta la hora del almuerzo, sois libres, pero, luego, necesitaría que os preparéis, arreglaos, haced todo lo que necesitéis. Leo, fíjate si quieres llevar algo para jugar con Alex o con .

Peter,¿Por qué no llevas la guitarra?,de seguro que puedes tocar algo y nos alegras la noche-ofreció Chris, sonriente.

-No, papá, yo…-interrumpió Peter, tímidamente.

-No, no me vengas con esas, te cambio la pregunta porque ya empiezas con tus "no pero yo…Coge la guitarra y llévala. Punto-dijo Chris con fingido hartazgo en la voz, con aires de "si no te doy un empujón, te quedas toda la noche escondido debajo de la mesa".

Peter le sonrió, y asintió, aceptando la "invitación".

Por su parte, Leo, en cuanto le mencionaron a sus primos, salió volando, olvidándose de sus penas, del castigo, de la alegrías, de Año Nuevo.

¿Qué tristeza ni que cosas del diablo en Año Nuevo?

-Vale, yo voy a estar abajo, preparando la comida con Nick…¿Nos quieres acompañar?

-¿Eh? No, papá…gracias-dijo Peter suavemente.

Chris detectó algo en la voz de su hijo, aunque tampoco quería presionar demasiado.

Le puso una mano en el hombro y le preguntó con voz suave:

-Peter, hijo,¿estás bien?

-Sí, papá. No te preocupes, sólo estoy algo impresionado por lo que le pasó a Nick.

Chris le dio un beso y le dijo:

-No te preocupes por él, está mejor que vosotros dos juntos. Hala, tesoro, no te preocupes. Si no quieres bajar, quédate aquí, haciendo lo que quieras, pero por favor, no mates a nadie,¿si?

Y, de verdad, si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo llámame, aunque esté en el otro extremo de la casa, y yo vendré volando,¿vale?

Peter le asintió, sonriente.

Chris le revolvió el pelo y salió de la habitación.

Oyó revuelo en la habitación de Leo y eso le confirmó que su hijo estaba allí, por lo que ya no se preocupó y bajó, dispuesto a intentar, al menos, hacer algo de la comida, puesto que Nick se iba a ocupar de que él apenas pudiera tocar algo.

Entre tanto, mientras Chris se entretenía en la planta alta, Nick se había quedado parado en el lugar donde su padre lo había dejado…durante dos segundos.

Como había entrado corriendo a la cocina, vio que Chris, provisorio como era, ya había comenzado a hacer algunas cosas…

Había separado varias verduras, algunas ya lavadas.

Había comprado varias cosas para preparar entremeses…había fiambres, carnes, frutos secos y chocolates semipreparados, seguramente para confitarlos ellos mismos…

Y, sobre todo, había un gran pavo puesto en remojo, según lo que sabía, para que fuese más fácil removerle la piel…

A Nick le pareció que se le hacía agua la boca…o más bien, las manos…

Tantas cosas para preparar…quería empezar en ese instante, y estuvo a punto de comenzar él sólo, a punto…

"No quiero que te acerques a la cocina cuando yo no esté cerca,¿está claro?"

Nick recordaba a la perfección las palabras, que Chris le había repetido hasta el cansancio…también recordó el resentimiento de su trasero las veces que no las había acatado…

"No, nada de problemas, Nicholas, no hoy" se dijo a si mismo, dispuesto a hacer que ese día fuese perfecto para él y para su padre…

Respiró, e hizo frente a la tentación.

Fue hasta el pie de la escalera y se asomó para ver si su padre daba rastros de bajar…

Nada.

Caminó por la sala y repitió la operación.

Nada.

Quiso recorrer la cocina, pero se llamó a conciencia, y decidió no hacerlo, porque sabía que eso sólo incitaría su deseo de comenzar sin Chris.

Volvió a asomarse por la escalera, pero Chris, nada de nada.

Sintió que iba a volverse loco, así que comenzó a pensar.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Entonces, cómo caída del Cielo, le llegó la solución.

La mesa del desayuno seguía cubierta por los restos del desayuno.

Nick pensó que, si eso seguía allí para cuando Chris volviera, se entretendría recogiendo todo y así acabaría con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Se asomó una última vez a las escaleras y, nuevamente, no vio nada, por lo que se puso manos a la obra.

Comenzó a levantar todo y a llevarlo a la cocina.

Llevó todos los platos apilados en una torre, para acelerar, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía apuro, puesto que, de hecho,

no tenía demasiado que hacer luego de eso.

Con más calma llevó los vasos de dos en dos, los cubiertos, bandejas y todo lo que pudo quedar en la mesa.

Puso todo para poder lavarlo, pero antes, fue una vez más a la mesa para asegurarse de que quedara totalmente limpia.

Y una vez eso, ya sí se dispuso a lavar todo.

Se tomó su tiempo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien limpio, y luego, se puso a secarlos.

Nick contempló su obra orgulloso, y, ya que estaba en eso, se puso a guardar todo en su lugar.

Con la misma calma que lavó todo, lo llevó a su lugar.

Estaba llevando uno de los últimos platos, y ya sólo le quedaba guardar 4 más, cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien bajando por las escaleras.

¡Jo!¿Se le daba por venir justo ahora?

Puso el plato en su sitio y corrió a coger los 4 que quedaban, los apiló rápidamente y corrió a ponerlos en su lugar.

Fue en el instante en que Chris entraba por la puerta que Nick tropezó con un charco de agua, cayendo al piso y con él los platos, que se estrellaron contra el piso, haciéndose añicos.

Chris voló a su lado por segunda vez, hincándose de rodillas a su lado, para ayudarle.

-Nick, hijo, ¿estás bien?-preguntó con extrema preocupación Chris-no, no te muevas, estás rodeado de vidrio, quieto, no te muevas. Deja ayudarte.

Le tendió la mano y, con cuidado, lo hizo sentarse en el suelo, y luego, con el mismo cuidado, lo incorporó.

Le sacudió un poco la ropa y le preguntó

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-N-no, estoy bien, papá.

-Pues menuda suerte, que ya te podrías haber hecho mucho daño-comentó Chris con calma, pero sin ocultar un deje de preocupación en la voz.

-Lo sé…Pero, papi, yo sólo quería…-empezó a decir Nick con desesperación, demasiada, según el criterio de Chris, que no entendía por qué todo el mundo en ese día parecía al borde del colapso nervioso.

Chris le cortó.

-Sí, eso te iba a preguntar justamente, hijo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-P-pues, yo, sólo-respondió tímidamente el joven-esto, quería levantar la mesa, porque tú siempre me dices que no cocine si no estás, pero vi todo esto y sentí que no me podía resistir-Nick comenzó a hablar rápidamente-pero dije que tenía que esperarte, ¿ves cómo te hago caso?,y pues no sabía que hacer, y me asomé a las escaleras, pero no bajabas, y decidí ponerme a hacer esto, y como tardabas, me puse a hacerlo lentamente, pero oí tus pasos y como quería comenzar ya, pues cogí de a 4 los platos, y había agua en el piso, y me resbalé, y me caí, perdona, yo sólo quería ayudar y comenzar rápido papá, perdóname, pero, por favor, no te enojes-suplicó Nick.

Chris le miró con cara de "no se si se está burlando de mí"

Le cogió la barbilla y se la giró, para que quedara mirándole.

-Mi amor,¿Por qué crees que iba a castigarte por quebrar un plato?

-Fueron 4…

-Y si hubiera sido la vajilla entera.

-Es que…

-Nick-cortó Chris, viendo que si entraban en eso, no saldrían en un largo rato ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco todo el mundo?-Nunca me enfadaré por que rompas nada si es un accidente. Sólo querías ayudarme para poder hacer más rápido algo que tenías muchas ganas de hacer.¿Qué puede haber de malo en eso?

Querías hacer algo, pero sabías que no podías, entonces, en lugar de optar por desobedecerme, optaste por ocuparte en algo que sabías que podías hacer. Y justamente, haciendo eso, para acabar pronto, tropezaste y caíste. Pero estabas haciendo algo, para ayudarme.¿Cómo me podría enojar por eso?-consoló dulcemente.

Nick se sintió tan aliviado…Miró a Chris con ojos brillantes, lleno de agradecimiento.

Sintió como lo atrapaba en sus brazos, estrechándolo suavemente.

-Estoy orgulloso. Estás pensando antes de hacer las cosas, que es exactamente lo que quiero enseñarte siempre. Me estás demostrando que nunca me equivoqué contigo, ni por un segundo.-Chris le hablaba con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la espalda.-¿Nick?

-¿Si…papá?

-Gracias por levantar la mesa.

-De nada-dijo Nick separándose con suavidad-ahm. pá…¿podemos empezar?

Chris le sonrió.

-Podemos, sí.¿Quisieras empezar a confitar las frutas conmigo?

Nick asintió emocionado, y se pusieron manos a la obra.

No fue difícil cortar las frutas, cocinarlas y luego ponerse a cubrirlas en azúcar y caramelo.

Eso…y todo lo demás, ensaladas, frituras, carne, pollo, dulces…

Todo lo hicieron riendo y hablando de cosas triviales.

Nick le contó a Chris de Años Nuevos que habían pasado en el orfanato.

No le gustaron demasiado.

A todo esto se les hicieron casi las 2 de la tarde.

Chris estaba pelando la piel del pavo y Nick cortando los vegetales que acompañarían y las salsas.

-Papá…

-¿Qué sucede, Nick?-contestó sin levantar la vista del ave.

-¿Cómo…cómo es pasar Año Nuevo?

Chris levantó la vista extrañado. Miró a Nick a los ojos y dejó el pavo por un momento.

-Pero Nick, si eres tú el que me ha estado contando desde que empezamos cómo pasaba Fin de Año.

-Sí, pero…ya sabes…me refiero a, en familia…

El hombre entendió a dónde conducía la inseguridad de Nick. Le colocó una mano en el hombro,y habló:

-Pues…te reúnes con todas las personas que amas, y que te aman también.

Comes cosas deliciosas que preparamos entre todos, y reímos sentados en una mesa larga, larga.

Todos tienen un lugar en la mesa, aunque son pocos los que lo mantienen. El grado de permanencia es indirectamente proporcional a la edad del que está sentado-respondió Chris con una sonrisa. Nick también sonrió ante la explicación.

-Después-siguió Chris-nos reunimos y brindamos, para celebrar y recibir el año que llega, y nos expresamos nuestros mejores deseos, y todo nuestro cariño, aunque después acabemos montando una batalla campal en la casa misma.

-Normalmente, eso es todo…pero…nosotros no nos regimos por lo "normal"-esto les sacó otra sonrisa a ambos-siempre acabamos poniendo los dulces en la mesa después de eso, y empieza la música, y los bailes, y los gritos, y el que se acapara los dulces, y los brindis, que empiezan por los buenos deseos y acaban porque tu tío no deja pasar una botella sin usarla para brindar por lo que sea, con tal de darle un sorbo de litro y medio.

Nick parecía alucinado, la ilusión en su rostro no se ocultaba de ningún modo, y eso incitó a Chris a continuar.

-Básicamente, el Año Nuevo es el momento del año en que todos nos atrevemos a decirle a quienes amamos, pues, eso, que los amamos. Yo creo que todos en esta familia necesitan esto…especialmente tú y tu hermano, porque, si acaso alguna vez te quedaron dudas de que en esta familia todos os amamos, y os necesitamos, eso se va a aclarar esta noche.

Tú necesitas esto, tu hermano necesita esto, la familia necesita esto…

-¿Y tú, papá?

Chris le cogió la cara entre las manos, y le susurró.

-Yo sólo os necesito a vosotros, y pasar esta noche juntos, será lo que, sin saberlo, he necesitado toda mi vida. Es al día de hoy que puedo decir que, estoy completo.¿Entendiste, hijo?

Como única respuesta, Nick se abrazó con suavidad a Chris, y mantuvo su frente en el hueco de su cuello.

Chris pensó en todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento, y agradeció mentalmente.

Podrían haber seguido así, pero entonces, instintivamente, Chris miró el reloj de la cocina, y vio cómo marcaba casi las 2.

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Las dos de la tarde, ya, tan pronto?!

Nick lo soltó y lo miró sorprendido.

-Nick, lo siento, hijo, pero en 4 horas hay que salir de aquí, y aún no he comenzado a preparar el almuerzo.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No, hijo, está bien, lo haré rápido y luego terminaré con esto-dijo señalando el pavo.

-Pero no hace falta que lo hagas solo. Yo no tengo que alistarme hasta después de almorzar. Tú lo dijiste. Vamos, te ayudo, dime que preparar.

-Nick, es en serio, sube a matar el tiempo en algo, me ocupo en unos segundos-insistió Chris, algo irritado. Ese día parecía que o bien estaban todos sensibles o bien todos le llevaban la contra.

-No, papá, vamos….¿Qué voy a hacer en ese tiempo?

-Mira, Nick, no estoy en el mejor momento del día. Tengo poco tiempo para acabar con todo, así que, por favor, haz lo que te pido.

Nick ni siquiera se movió. Cuando lo hizo, lo hizo hacia el refrigerador, mostrando que se disponía a preparar algo, que no sabía muy bien, pero, posiblemente, para mostrar su posición de "me vale lo que digas, lo haré de todos modos"

Su padre no lo dejó continuar. Le sujetó firmemente por el brazo,

y de un tirón le hizo retroceder. Lo miró a los ojos.

Chris le dirigió una mirada de cuidado y le advirtió, ya visiblemente molesto.

-Mira Nick, te estás acercando a pisar una línea que…

Pero en ese momento entró Peter.

Escuchó un segundo la conversación, y luego, se dirigió hacia el refrigerador, de donde cogió uno de los imanes con teléfonos de pizzerías.

Caminó hasta el teléfono y marcó.

Mientras esperaba, Chris liberó el brazo a Nick, pero no sin dedicarle una dura mirada.

El chico se encogió un poco.

Ya más tranquilo, suspiró resignado y miró a Peter.

-Pide una grande, tesoro.

Peter asintió y habló en el auricular, porque ya habían respondido.

Chris a todo eso se puso a poner la mesa.

Cuando Peter colgó, Chris no estaba en la cocina.

Nick le sonrió despreocupado, e iba a pasar a su lado para ir a su cuarto; pero Peter le retuvo, cogiéndole el brazo algo más violentamente que Chris, cosa que era muy poco normal en Peter.

Le dirigió una mirada sombría, y con voz igual de sombría, le dijo, en voz baja.

-Ten mucho cuidado, porque no te voy a permitir que le cagues el Año Nuevo a papá. La próxima vez podrías no tener tanta suerte, así que más te vale que tengas cuidado, porque si arruinas esto, te voy a hacer arrepentir.

Luego, lo soltó con brusquedad y se alejó, para ayudar a Chris con la mesa.

Nick sintió que la mandíbula se le desencajaba.¿De qué demonios iba eso?.No era para tanto, es decir…¿Por qué su hermano, que hacía sólo unas horas le había hablado con todo el amor del mundo le decía eso ahora?

Si tan sólo Nick hubiese estado en la cabeza del más inseguro de sus hermanos…habría entendido tantas cosas…

Pero no era así, así que se conformó con estar sólo en la suya propia.

¿No eras tú el que dijo que no quería causar problemas?,se preguntó a si mismo. Pues así no lo estás logrando.

"Yo sólo quería ayudarle a hacer el almuerzo","Sí, pero no de esa forma".Nick ya sentía cómo hasta su conciencia lo reprendía. "Le hubieras dejado sólo y te hubieras ido a tu cuarto y ya,¿No te quejas siempre de que no tienes tanto tiempo para ti? Pues aprovecharlo sin causar problemas"

Nick asintió con determinación y se propuso, nuevamente, no causar problemas.

Sí,claro.


	2. Mírame

_**Capítulo 2:Mírame. **_

-Con calma chicos, comed despacio-Dijo Chris irónicamente.

La caja de la pizza estaba abierta sobre la mesa, pero, en lugar de evaporarse como solía pasar, aún quedaban las 4 porciones que estaban destinadas a ser la "segunda vuelta" de cada uno.

Chris tenía en su plato poco menos de la mitad de su porción, y eso sólo era debido a las constantes insistencias que había tenido para que el resto comiera, que mantenían su boca ocupada.

El plato de Nick le seguía, con algo más de la mitad…puesto que Nick esta comiendo con calma…como alguien que quiere aparentar ser muy refinado, y lo hacía más de la cuenta. Si hasta estaba comiendo con cuchillo y tenedor. La pizza. Nicholas. Sí, definitivo, hoy estaban todos complotados para hacerle perder el juicio.

Seguramente Wyatt le recibía con un vestido de cóctel, peluca y senos postizos, asegurando ser su madre…

La imagen de su hermano interpretando a Piper, además de perturbarle mucho, le recordó el almuerzo de sus hijos, el tiempo para alistarse que corría, todo lo que aún había que hacer, y el hecho de que, si bien ellos ya se habían preparado…él aún parecía un perfecto indigente.

Decidió ni pensar en eso, porque se acabaría deprimiendo, y a ver quién le consolaba a él si le venía el ataque de melancolía.

El plato de Leo, esperaba, le devolvería las esperanzas…pero, bueno, soñar es gratis.

Vamos, que el plato tenía más pizza que el de Nick. El plato de Leo. El maldito plato de pizza, pensó Chris desesperado.

Sí…ya estaba vislumbrando a Melinda vestida como su padre.

Al ritmo que iba, se acabaría enterando de que, en realidad, Nick era su prima.

Decidió dejar a un lado el supuesto travestismo de su árbol genealógico, y concentrarse en el plato que faltaba…

Ya muchos sabéis que, a veces, las cosas vienen de quien uno menos se lo espera. Y, esta vez…no fue así.

Tal como sospechó, el plato de Peter estaba vacío.

En lugar de ponerse a pensar de qué podía disfrazar a Leo, decidió intentar hacerlos comer.

Miró sus rostros, y pensó que sus cortinas tenían justamente en ese momento una vida maravillosamente fácil. Que envidia.

Nick de vez en cuando lo miraba con una mirada de completa sumisión, y hasta le rellenó el vaso con agua cuando tomó un trago.

Parecía querer enmendar su error.

Chris le sostuvo la mirada al segundo intento de Nick de rellenar su vaso, impidiéndoselo.

-Nick…¿qué haces?.

-Sólo te servía más agua…papi.

Chris suspiró.

-Ay, mi amor, ni siquiera lo intentes, conmigo no funciona.-Nick pareció extrañado ante la declaración, pero Chris continuó, disipando esas dudas-estás tratando de arreglar lo de la cocina, ¿verdad?.

La mirada de Chris parecía querer leerle el pensamiento. Casi le devoraba.

-Yo…-su voz dejaba más que claro que esa era exactamente la intención.

Su padre sonrió, y le puso una mano en la cara.

-Nick, en serio ,¿aún no me conoces?.¿Cuándo he querido esa…esa…sumisión para arreglar una trastada? Ya está, querías ayudar, pero podrías tratar de hacerlo de la forma correcta, como cuando fregaste los restos del desayuno.

Así como te agradecí por eso, ahora te remarco esto.-Chris se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le había llamado la atención, sino que pasó directo a la advertencia, así que, ya que estaba…-Si te digo que no es necesario, entiendo que insistas. Una vez. Pero cuando ya digo que no…Cuando digo no, ¿qué es, Nick?-La pregunta fue en un perfecto plan de regaño, porque, a veces, era mejor corregir que debatir. Nick lo entendía y lo tomaba mejor, lo que se los hacía más fácil a ambos.

Christopher le levanto la barbilla para decirle la última frase.

-No…No es no…papá.

-Bien, ¿y entonces?

-Lo siento-susurró Nick, apenado.

-Ya, está bien, cielo. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil, pero debes aprender a aceptar que, si te digo que no, aunque insistas, significa no. Y tampoco está demasiado bien que pases de mí cuando te lo digo. Lo que pasó en la cocina pudo evitarse, y no era muy difícil. Sólo debes abandonar un capricho. Ya hiciste más de lo que esperaba, y sé que te gusta, pero que también lo hiciste para ayudarme. No espero que te conviertas en mi asistente, y con lo que hiciste, me has ayudado bastante, por eso te dije que ya no necesitaba que te quedes, que podías irte.

Pero, además, piensa que necesitas prepararte, no puedes ir así, y, a diferencia de tus hermanos, aún no tienes nada listo, Nick, por eso te pedí que te fueras a alistar, o, al menos, a revisar tus cosas.

Agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero la mejor forma en la que puedes ayudarme es obedeciéndome. No es la primera vez que te lo digo, pero parece que tampoco será la última.

Si te digo algo, aunque no entiendas por qué, puedes pedirme explicaciones, y te las daré una vez, justas y claras, pero lo que te mande, lo vas a hacer, ¿está claro?

Chris mantuvo toda el discurso una voz firme, pero tranquila. No estaba enfadado, pero realmente quería marcar eso y ya clausurarlo. No quería guerra en su casa ese día. No quería guerra en su casa ya nunca, pero eso estaba más complicado.

-Nick le miró y le susurró.

-Sí…papi.

-Anda, ya haces eso, ¿ves? te encanta matarme de ternura ¿verdad?

-Eh, ¿si?-respondió Nick, más divertido.

-Ya…

-¿Quieres que no lo haga?-preguntó con malicia.

-¡NO!...eh, esto, digo…no. Además, ya no puedes, porque me hice adicto.

-Vale. Papi.

Chris le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

-Oye, te preguntaré algo. ¿Que demonio se ha apoderado de tí? Apenas has tocado la pizza, y la estás comiendo con cuchillo y tenedor. Dios mío, ¿Cuántos días te quedan?-preguntó exagerando un poco para expresar mejor su inquietud, sin romper a Nick ese estado relajado.

-Te sorprende, ¿No?, que yo no me coma la pizza.

-Sí, le costó su identidad sexual a tu tío.-dijo Chris fingiendo estar algo pensativo, tratando de contener la risa y de sonar serio.

Nick le miró extrañado, pero Chris negó con la cabeza riendo, como diciéndole "no te preocupes", y Nick la meneó también, dudando de la salud mental de su padre. Quizás habían logrado volverle loco en verdad.

Decidió mejor responderle y dejar aquella declaración pasar.

-Eh…que yo sepa, nada me ha picado…sólo que pensaba que estabas enfadado.

-Ya…seguro. Como si no supieras cuando en realidad me enfado.-La mirada de leve incertidumbre de Nick le hizo notar que, de hecho, no siempre lo sabía, ni tampoco hasta qué punto.-Mira Nick, más fácil. Sí realmente me hubiera enfadado, tu estarías comiendo de pie-le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Nick se ruborizó, y Chris le volvió a revolver el pelo, para después darle un toquecito en la nariz.

-Vamos, payasito, come, que hay toda una pizza que, por lo que veo-dijo refiriéndose a sus otros dos hijos-puede llegar a ser para ti.

Nick no se hizo de rogar, y, dejando a un lado los cubiertos cogió la pizza y se la llevó a la boca con ganas.

Uno menos, quedaban dos.

"Su vida: 2- Su cordura:1"Competencia reñida, pues…

Chris se giró hacia el lado de Leo. Le puso una mano en la cabeza, y el chico levantó la vista y sonrió. Al menos, Leo estaba comiendo, sólo que se distraía un tanto.

-Hijito, come-ordenó dulcemente Chris .A Leo…¿QUE LE PASABA?, pensó suplicante. Sentía que ese día iba a lograr lo que la vida no había podido, que era acabar con su salud mental.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Leo asintió con la cabecita, esbozando una gran sonrisa, y comenzando a comer con la mano también.

Chris se quedo a cuadros. Leo sólo estaba esperando que él se fijase en él para comenzar. Sólo quería atención. Suspiró. Eso, de todos modos, le enterneció.

Finalmente, se fijó en Peter, y vio; observó; leyó su rostro, su actitud, su aura en su totalidad.

Estaba casi catatónico*, falto completamente de emoción alguna, excepto, quizás, una ligera tristeza.

Chris necesitaba hacer que comiera…y luego, hablar con él, porque no iba a permitir que así estuviera todo el día. Miró a Ariel y pensó que tenía una vida maravillosamente fá …¡Un minuto!¡Que Ariel ni siquiera estaba allí! Se había escabullido, la muy cobarde…

Chris caminó hacia donde Peter estaba sentado, y suavemente, acercó una silla vacía a su lado.

Se sentó, y Peter apenas le miró. Seguía enfrascado en algún interesante punto del piso.

Chris suspiro por millonésima vez en el día, y le colocó a Peter una mano en el hombro.

Intentó obligarlo a voltearse, pero realmente, no sirvió de mucho.

Peter giró su cuerpo, pero no le sostuvo la mirada.

Chris le tomó la cara entre las manos, y así consiguió mirarlo un corto tiempo, pero suficiente como para decirle con voz seria:

-Peter, ¿qué tienes?

Él no le miró más, pero respondió con calma.

-Nada, papá.

-Eso, ve a contárselo a otro, porque yo no te lo creo. ¿Qué pasa, hijo? Háblame. Explícame que tienes, porque sino, no voy a poder ayudarte.

Chris se mostró realmente preocupado, por lo que Peter abandonó su actitud melancólica por un momento, sólo para decirle con suavidad:

-Papá, estoy bien, sólo no tengo hambre, desayune bien, y luego pasaron muchas cosas, es lógico que el estómago se cierre.

Estaba pensando y se me fue el apetito. Es todo.

Chris asintió con la cabeza, pero sin embargo, insistió:

-Peter, debes comer algo.

Peter le miró, y en sus ojos Chris entendió que no lo iba a hacer.

Sin embargo, el chico no dejo de susurrar suplicante:

-No puedo...

Chris le soltó con delicadeza, por miedo a que se quebrara...es que parecía tan frágil.

Asintió suavemente y se fue abatido a su silla.

Mientras que sus otros dos hijos estaban comiendo otra vez como quienes eran, y no como los cascarones que parecían hacía un rato, Chris intentó comer también.

Y comió, pero porque lo necesitaba. Él también se olvidó de lo que significaba el hambre; sólo podía mirar a Peter, que a su vez parecía otra vez sumido en la pared. Ni que le hubieran salido ojos, jo.

Cuando todos, menos Peter, terminaron, Chris comenzó a levantar la mesa.

Seguía mirando a Peter, pero su atención fue desviada por Nick, que comenzó a coger los platos.

Chris en un paso estaba junto a él, y le agarró suavemente la mano , deteniéndole.

-Nick, deja, ya lo hago yo, ¿si?-dijo Chris suavemente, aunque no por eso se notó menos la advertencia y la prueba que esa frase traía consigo-Tú ve arriba y comienza a prepararte.

Pero Nick o bien estaba amnésico, o bien no sabía el significado de la palabra "conciencia".

-Anda, ya sé que rompí unos hoy, pero sabes lo que pasó, vamos, que te ayudo.

Chris trató de mirarle con severidad, pero fue imposible, porque Nick ya había cogido los platos y los había llevado a la cocina.

Chris suspiró. ¿Llegaría con todo su cabello al año siguiente?

Decidió dejarle, y levantarla ambos, porque si tenía que ponerse a reñirle por algo que ACABABA DE DECIRLE QUE NO HICIERA, y conociendo a Nick , acabaría haciendo algo más que "reñirle".

Cuando terminaron, Chris le sonrió a su hijo.

-Gracias, cielo. Ahora, anda, ve a ponerte a hacer lo que te mande-Esa frase, un poco más dura que la que le había dirigido en la cocina, le dijo a Nick que desapareciera lo más pronto posible, si no quería que le "recordara" lo que le había dicho hacía escasa media hora, y se pusieran a conversar sobre lo que había pasado al levantar la mesa.

¿Qué si Nick lo captó?

Jajajajajajajajaja. No.

-Oh, papá, pero-Nick puso una vocecita un tanto infantil, como si así fuese a conseguir algo-yo quería ayudarte a terminar con el pavo.

-No es necesario, hijo-insistió Chris, y le pareció sentir que ya comenzaba a hormiguearle la mano-sólo hay que meterle al horno y dejar que se haga.

-Ya, seguro que encuentro algo que pueda hacer mientas tanto-seguía insistiendo Nick, cabezota.

Chris apretó el puño ligeramente. No le ahorcó ahí mismo porque entendía que sus intenciones eran buenas. Pero, vamos, la...la necesidad...la necesidad de llevarle la contraria en todo.

Entendía que Nick quería hacer lo que sería "lo mejor para ayudarle y que todos estuvieran felices", pero ya se había hecho el sueco lo suficiente. ¿Quién era el padre allí?

Chris se dispuso a recordárselo en ese mismo momento.

Nick-llamó con voz lo suficientemente dura como para que el chico frenara en seco su ruta hacia la encimera, donde el pavo estaba casi listo-No.

Nick le miró interrogante.

-Te he dicho-prosiguió cada vez más seriamente-que no. Acabo de hablar contigo sobre obedecerle a tu padre.

-Pero...

-Sin peros. Escúchame bien, Nicholas-Chris se acercó a él y le habló como padre en toda su postura. Mientras hablaba, Nick sintió que tenía 6 años y no 17,y que su padre le sacaba más de 30 años. Se sintió muy pequeño-Creo ser una persona bastante comprensiva, y bastante paciente, pero la paciencia de cualquiera se agota cuando TODO lo que dice es cuestionado. Tú, te guste o no, eres mi hijo, y yo soy tu padre. Y me parece que te gusta, pero que se te olvida bastante fácilmente cuando te toca acatar una orden. Desde que entraste a la cocina, has dirigido todo, y te he dejado por todo lo que ha pasado hoy, y porque sé lo especial que es esto para tí. Para mí también es placentero compartir contigo estos momentos, en los que nos olvidamos un poco de los roles, y podemos dejar las diferencias de lado. Pero todo eso en un punto , se acaba, y por mucha confianza que haya ,mis órdenes las vas a respetar.

Acabo de darte una reprimenda por esto, y tú parece que ,en cuanto te mostré que ya no estaba enfadado ,te has olvidado de ella. ¿Es eso?¿Quieres que acabe por volverme duro contigo para que aprendas? Porque te aseguro que si es cómo quieres que acabe, lo haré. Puedo y me atrevo, créeme. ¿De eso sirve ser bueno contigo?¿Para que me tomes el pelo?

Te dejé pasar lo de levantar la mesa, pero ya fue suficiente.

Repite lo que te acabo de ordenar, jovencito-exigió él, con acero en la voz.

Nick se había congelado, pero, al fin, los cables de las neuronas le conectaron, e, inmediatamente, respondió:

-Que...me vaya a preparar-casi susurró.

-Y si te digo que te vayas a preparar, ¿Tú te pones a levantar la mesa?-siguió con severidad.

-No-respondió Nick, con voz suave ,casi quebrada.

-¿Te pones a cuestionar ,entonces, todo lo que te digo?

-No...

-Y entonces, ¿Qué haces cuando tu padre te manda a prepararte?

-Voy...a prepararme.

Exactamente .Es eso lo que haces, y sin tanta tontería. Escúchame. Sé que lo haces con buena intención, pero no vas a cuestionar cada cosa que te diga, ni a desobedecerme…Si tu intención es buena, y sé que lo es , comenzarás a pensar antes de hacer las cosas.

Ahora vas a subir a tu cuarto , y te vas a preparar ropa ,te vas a duchar y te vas a terminar de arreglar. Y será la última vez que te llame la atención en el día de hoy. Y más te vale que a las 6 de la tarde, cuando nos vayamos, estés listo, porque por cada minuto que te retrases, te daré diez azotes. Así aprenderás a obedecer cuando te digo que hagas algo. ¿Está claro?-acabó Chris con firmeza.

Ese "¿Está claro?" ,y ese "Sé que lo hiciste con buena intención", fueron como dos bofetadas para Nick. Eso que había rejuvenecido, y que su padre había crecido, se esfumó. Nick se sintió impulsad por esas "bofetadas", y ,abandonó la actitud sumisa que había adoptado. ¿Qué se creía Chris?¿Qué le iba a hablar como se le antojase? Vacilaba.

Chris se había volteado para meter el pavo al horno mientras Nick "se iba" ,pero, al escuchar la respuesta se dio vuelta como un rayo.

-Sí...o por cada azote que trates de darme te irás un poco más a la mierda.

En cuanto Nick terminó la frase, Chris entendió, que iba a acabar llorando.

Se le vino a la mente repentinamente la imagen de Leo...y la actitud tan similar que había tenido hacia tan poco tiempo.

Pensó en como reaccionó con Leo...y pensó en como pensaba reaccionar con Nick.

Le miró.

Miró a su hijo seriamente, estudiándole, como asegurándose de haber oído bien. Cuando lo hizo, frunció el ceño, y, realmente, buscó en sus ojos alguna seña de arrepentimiento, porque, de lo contrario, todo eso iba a acabar en lágrimas.

Al no encontrarlo, frunció el ceño todavía más.

-¿Qué...has dicho?-Le preguntó con calma...esa calma que precede a la explosión.

-¿Además de imbécil estás sordo?-Chris abrió los ojos peligrosamente-Mira que tú me vas a decir con cuantos minutos tengo que prepararme. ¡Agradece que voy contigo!

Por su parte, el otro no se lo podía creer.

Le dirigió una mirada tan peligrosa, que si mataran, Nick estaría convulsionando en el piso.

Pero como no lo hacen, este siguió.

-¡Todo lo que quiero, desde que llegué aquí es hacer bien las cosas! Y, a diferencia de eso ,ha sido todo cagada, tras cagada, tras cagada más grande. Y hoy, quise comenzarlo bien...¡HOSTIA, quise hacer que esto fuera perfecto para ti!¡Y tú sólo sabes decirme que no!. Me he desvivido para ayudarte y facilitarte todo, y tú lo único que haces es "Soy tu padre, esto, lo haces porque mando yo,y lo otro"-dijo Nick con voz ridiculizada-¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que el mundo no es tu puta y santa voluntad?!-Gritó Nick exasperado, y para cuando acabó la frase, parecía sufrir, al punto que las ultimas palabras sonaron como un sollozo de rabia.

Cris cerró los ojos. Respiró profundo varias veces. ¿No había alguna clase de récord por respirar profundo un billón de veces en un día? .Se tenía que calmar, no podía volver a reaccionar como había reaccionado con Leo. No había necesidad, y no se lo iba a permitir. Pero tampoco le iba a permitir a su hijo que le hablara de esa forma.

-Vete a tu cuarto, Nicholas.

Chris dijo esto con la voz reprimida por el enfado...y por la tristeza. Le dolía el alma.

¿Qué era ese día?¿Por qué el día que debía ser especial estaba siendo esa mierda?

Nick con un ataque de melancolía, un ahogamiento, lágrimas ,Leo con aquella pataleta, castigo, más lágrimas, Peter, en Stand By, sufriendo, y él ni puta idea del por qué, Nick, poseído por algún demonio, y encima, caprichoso, próximamente, más lágrimas.

Sintió que le faltaría sólo a él llorar un poco, así completábamos el cartón.

-Nicholas, a tu habitación-repitió Chris, al ver que el chico no se movía. Esto le sonó más quebrado, se asomó un poco la tristeza...aunque claro que era esa tristeza que acompaña a la furia.

Su hijo, ese niño por quien moría y revivía mil veces, aquel que hacía unas horas, desde su regazo, le había dicho las cosas más mágicas que había oído. Le había dicho que lo amaba, que siempre sería su padre. Que le necesitaba. Ese mismo, le acababa de hablar como si fuese un enemigo, alguien a quien quiere hacer daño. Su hijo quería lastimarlo. ¿Por qué?

¿Por ponerle límites?¿Por pedirle que se preparase para irse a pasar un buen rato?¿Por hacer lo que un padre hace?¿Por ser su padre?

Chris sabía que Nick quería ayudarle. Él entendía que sus intenciones eran buenas, por eso no quería enfadarse. Le había dicho mil veces en ese día que no se preocupara, no le valió. Bueno, también le había dicho mil veces que le obedeciera. Sólo en ese día. Se lo había pasado bien por el forro. Trató de hacerlo de forma pacífica, trató de hacerlo de forma dura. Nada, si hasta cuando se lo dijo de forma dura le mandó a la mierda.

Se enfadaba porque decía que él sólo quería ayudarle. "Mucho ayuda el que no estorba" ,pensó Chris. Vamos, si a veces le pedía que lavase los trastos, y él era capaz de iniciar una nueva revolución para no hacerlo. Y justo el día que le pedía que le dejase sólo ,se le salía la Cenicienta que tenía en su interior, y comenzaba a llamar bichejos raros para que frieguen la casa.

Justo hoy. Hostia, mi día de suerte.

Él entendía y agradecía su ayuda, de hecho, creía habérselo dicho ya, pero no por eso iba a dejar de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, que era prepararse. Y obedecerle.

No importaba si quería hacer ese el más perfecto día del año. ¡Si era junto a ellos ya era el jodido día más perfecto del año! No importaba si sus intenciones eran buenas, él debía aprender a obedecer. Y a no dirigirse a él como si fuera una fregona.

¡Era su padre , hombre! Y estaba dispuesto a recordárselo. Y muy claro.

Por su parte, Nick seguía mirándole enfadado, aunque ,al ver la furia de su padre, su enfado disminuyó, aunque muy poco.

Sus miradas chocaban, y el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Nick, que ya estaba hundido de barro hasta las rodillas ,decidió hundirse hasta la cadera ,y le hizo a Chris un gesto desafiante con los ojos.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-¡NICHOLAS TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS A TU CUARTO!-Gritó Chris. Estaba furioso .Nick lo notó.-¡Voy a castigarte, y más te vale que sea allí, así que vuela, antes de que cambie de opinión, y que caliente el culo aquí mismo!-le soltó, echando espuma por la boca.

La última y agresiva frase de Chris bastó para bajarle a Nick el copete.

Casi lo hacía. Casi.

-Cómeme la polla-escupió, lentamente, deteniéndose y marcando cada palabra, de forma venenosa.-¡Todo esto por querer ser bueno contigo ,imbécil, métete tu Año Nuevo en el culo ,y vete a la mierda!-Gritó Nick violentamente, mientras cogía la bandeja en la que se encontraba el pavo, listo para meter al horno, y la arrojaba al piso furioso, haciendo que el contenido de esta se dispersara por todo el piso, perdiéndolo de aceite, y haciendo que el relleno del pavo se saliera y decorara todo el piso, en algún momento limpio.

El rostro de Chris, se desfiguró completamente...debido a la furia que le estremeció cada nervio del cuerpo.

Ahí ,y sólo ahí, Nick se quedó muy a gusto ,y parecía dispuesto, entonces si, a irse a su cuarto. Seguro.

Apenas se había dado vuelta, Chris le cogió del brazo, en la parte alta, y le arrastró de un movimiento hasta quedar cara a cara...durante poco tiempo .Se apoyó en la mesada ,y apoyó a Nick contra su cadera, haciendo que se incline, apoyándole un poco en la encimera, donde antes había estado el pavo.

Mientras que con la mano izquierda le sujetaba por la cadera, con la mano derecha, comenzó a castigarle.

La levantó rápidamente y la dejó caer con fuerza ,ayudado por la inercia.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Eso picaba. A pesar de los pantalones, eso picaba. Nick se removió un poco, pero Cris le agarró más fuerte y le calmó con un azote particularmente fuerte.

PLAS

El muchacho gritó, y comenzó a sollozar, pero no derramó lágrimas.

La mano de Chris siguió describiendo el mismo movimiento, siguiendo un patrón, alternando el lugar donde caía.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Nick sintió cómo eso empezaba a doler más, y no sabía si era por los 11 azotes previos, o porque Chris le imprimía más fuerza.

Pero, de cualquier modo , eso dolía, mucho .Chris le estaba azotando con los dedos de la mano abiertos.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Nick se llamó idiota en todos los idiomas posibles, mientras se revolvía.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Con esos últimos, Chris le soltó, y el muchacho se puso de pie como un resorte, frotándose la parte castigada.

-¿Te vas a ir a tu cuarto ahora, Nicholas?-preguntó un poco más calmado-¿O debo orbitar el cepillo y castigarte aquí mismo?

Nick le lanzó una mirada de odio, pero desapareció de la cocina, rumbo a su cuarte, pasando volando por la sala, sin dirigirle una mirada a ninguno de sus hermanos...en especial a Peter.

Chris miró el piso de la cocina, y sintió que volvía a hervir.

Decidió ir primero a tatar con Nick, porque, sino, lo mataría con sus manos.

Cruzó la puerta de la cocina, y, antes de subir, miró a sus hijos, sentados en el sofá. Leo le miraba con preocupación, y Peter, sólo le miraba.

Suspiró, maldiciendo cada maldito segundo de ese día, que parecían más que segundos horas, y subió al cuarto de Nick.

Entró en él cuarto de Nick, pero él no estaba allí.

De pronto, pensó que ,si una persona podía superar el nivel de enfado extremo, él lo había hecho cuando vio que él pavo que había estado casi 2 horas preparando, y que necesitaba por lo menos otra para cocinarse, se deshacía completamente en el piso, perdiéndolo todo. Pero, en ese momento ,sintió que había rebalsado doblemente el anterior nivel de furia.

Si se había ido por la ventana...instintivamente, y sin pensarlo bien del todo, se llevó las manos a la hebilla del cinturón...pero lo que sucedió, de golpe, le disipó toda la furia. Toda.

Nick entraba a la habitación con el cepillo en la mano, y con una mirada que era la única que podía tener en ese momento. Una vez que te das cuenta del tamaño de tu cagada, que ahora tendrás que comerte las consecuencias, además de eso, tienes que enfrentar a tu padre, cuya mano ,por cierto, acababa de causar en ti una sensación de picor, que aún dura, pero que será peor. Así, vergüenza, enfado pasado, tristeza, miedo, preocupación y arrepentimiento, se mezclan en tu mirada, y dan por resultado lo que Chris vio cuando Nick se atrevió a verle a los ojos.

Pero, de pronto ,la atención de Nick se desvió a sus manos. Seguían en a hebilla del cinturón.

El muchacho palideció, y la mano que sostenía el cepillo se durmió. Parecía que se le iba a caer...y Nick con él.

Ahí, con esa mirada, los brazos caídos, el cepillo resbalándose de su mano, y parado encogido en si mismo, se veía tan miserable. Chris casi sintió que tiraba todo a la mierda, al diablo el pavo, al diablo Año Nuevo ,al diablo sus ganas de ayudar, si quería ser Cenicienta, ¡que lo fuera!, abrazarle y decirle cuanto le amaba.

Casi.

-Oh...e-entiendo, señor-respondió Nick, con voz completamente desolada-No...Necesitarás…esto, entonces-dijo refiriéndose al cepillo. Caminó hacia su cama, y lo arrojó sobre esta, pero este rebotó y cayó al piso, haciendo bastante ruido.

Nick se volteó nervioso, como esperando que su padre se enfadara más por que él demostrara que las teorías de la inercia y la gravedad de Newton seguían siendo veraces.

Lo levantó rápidamente y lo colocó en la cama, para hacer lo propio consigo mismo.

Se apoyó como ya tantas veces había estado, "por imbécil, como siempre", se dijo.

Cuando estuvo boca abajo, sólo rogó para que Chris le dejara los pantalones.

La había embarrado, y mucho...vamos, que por hablarle así ya valía para que usara el cepillo...pero lo del pavo...

¿En qué pensaba?¿Tirar así el pavo que les había llevado dos horas para preparar?¿Y ahora qué coño iban a llevar? Sí, tenían todas esas chuches y pijerías, pero a ver, llena a toda la familia con eso...la familia...cuando preguntaran por el pavo, Chris les diría "Sí, el gilipollas de Nicholas lo perdió todo por el piso". Vale ,no, no diría eso...pero él lo haría...

Diablos...tirar el pavo que habían hecho, juntos. Tirar el último recuerdo de lo bien que la habían pasado esa tarde. Nick pensó en aprender un par de idiomas, sólo para seguirse llamando idiota.

Recordó ese momento que pasó, sentado sobre el regazo de Chris...cualquiera sentiría que ya estaba mayor para eso, pero Nick no. Le encantaba que Chris hiciera eso y le encantó que lo hiciera ese día.

Cuánto anhelaba correr a sus brazos, refugiarse en ellos, enterrar la cara en su pecho y llorar ahí toda esa angustia. Como anhelaba volver a estar sentado en sus rodillas.  
Que le perdonara y le quitara esa culpa que sentía.

Su padre siempre sabía que decir...y él, siempre sabía que no debía decir, AH, y eso sí, siempre recordaba decirlo.

Pero en ese momento, entendía que las rodillas de Chris estaban lejos de sus posibilidades ,tanto sentado, como tumbado sobre ellas. ¿Por que?Porque ahora le iban a zurrar con el cinturón...y para eso no valían las rodillas.

Se llamó subnormal sólo un poco más, y rezó sólo para que sus pantalones siguieran arriba. "Que no lo diga...que no lo diga..."

-Nick...-llamó suavemente Chris.

Ese fue el momento exacto en que Nick se quebró.

Se largó a llorar, maldiciéndose interiormente por ser tan animal. Quizás eso necesitaba, lo único que valía para que usara, sólo un poco, ese cerebro que tenía, era el cinturón en la mano de Chris.

Se puso de pie y se bajó los pantalones lentamente, llorando y pensando por qué tenía que haber elegido justo ese día para ponerse a hacer esas escenas.

"No le causaré problemas" recordó que dijo esa mañana" le debo todo", recordó todas las cosas que habían pasado esa mañana...y no podía creer la basura que era. Se merecía eso, y mucho, mucho más.

Pero Nick, que había mirado a su padre ya dos veces a los ojos desde que había entrado al cuarto, no se había detenido a leerlos, para no medir las cantidades de furia que había en ellos.

Si tan sólo lo hubiese hecho, habría visto que lo que había en el alma de Chris era muy distinto a la furia.

Ver la actitud de Nick, totalmente modificada , tan sumisa...tan arrepentida, le ablandó el alma a sobremanera.

Verle tumbarse en la cama así , la manera en que volteó aterrado cuando el cepillo cayó, como se estaba bajando los pantalones. No era normal en Nick...y no era lo que pretendía de él.

Es cierto que lo que había hecho merecía un correctivo, y pensaba darle uno en toda regla, pero ni aunque hubiera acabado con todos y cada uno de los comestibles que había en la cocina, le trataría así. Ese miedo...ya lo había sentido...con Leo…pero ese no iba a pasar de allí.

Pero por otro lado, Nick tenía que entender que lo que había hecho estaba mal, y que no volvería a permitírselo.

Pero también veía que el chico no estaba en condiciones de recibir un castigo, al menos no así.

¿Qué debía hacer?¿Le castigaba primero, o lo tranquilizaba?

No quería esa actitud en Nick, pero tampoco toleraría la de la cocina.

Excelente. Simplemente genial, ¿por qué no iba y se travestía con sus hermanos? Luciría tan bien disfrazado como Melinda...Sería mucho menos agobiante que pensar cómo proceder entonces.

_"Christopher, ese que está ahí, no es ni más ni menos que tu hijo. Nick, tu Nick. Ese revoltoso y cabezota que te saca de quicio, te da vuelta la casa y con una sonrisa, lo arregla todo."_

_"Ese chico está tumbado boca abajo sobre su cama, con el culo todavía caliente, y temblando al punto de que en cualquier momento se meará encima"_

_"¿Realmente te estas planteando qué debes hacer primero?"_

"Es que...no puedo castigarle así...pero...en la cocina...sólo se excedió. No le permitiré que vuelva a hacerme eso. No puedo dejar que lo haga"

_"¿Y qué una cosa con la otra?¿Es la primera vez que hablas con ellos antes de un castigo mucho más grave que este? Si tú les castigarías entre tus brazos si pudieras...vete a engañar a otro"_

"Es que...no sé..."-se debatió Chris consigo mismo.

_"¿Ah sí?¿No sabes? Te ayudaré a pensar. Si alguien te ofreciera no tener que castigar a tus hijos nunca más en tu vida, ¿aceptarías?"_

"¡Por supuesto! No hay nada que odie más en esta vida"-se dijo con rabia.

_"Ya...ahora piensa que dirías si alguien te ofreciera no volver a abrazar a tus hijos..."_

PAF. Claro de repente como agua 'e estanque , Chris se encamino hacia el muchacho asustado que temblaba sobe la cama.

Le tomó del brazo suavemente, tirando de él con dulzura.

Nick se extraño, pero en cuanto sintió la intención de su padre, la obedeció instantáneamente, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Chris le giró, y, por fin, encaró su mirada.

Cuando Nick le miró, las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta.

No esperaba encontrar eso en Chris.

Le estaba mirando exactamente igual que como lo había mirado esa mañana sentados en el sofá.

Nick quiso ponerse a llorar...y si no lo hizo, fue porque ,de hecho ,ya estaba llorando ,por lo que lloró más.

Cris le rodeó con sus brazos, rebosando de amor por su hijo.

-Shhhh-le susurraba, mientras le acariciaba el cabello-Aquí estoy pequeño, no pasa nada, soy yo, no tengas miedo. Aquí estoy.

-Papi...-sollozó Nick.

Cris le siguió acariciando, hasta que sintió que Nick tiraba de él hacia la cama. Cuando llegó, instintivamente se sentó, y dejó que el chico se sentara sobre sus rodillas.

Nick se sintió de pronto como si, de pronto todo estuviera bien. No le importaba lo que vendría, estaba donde debía. Nunca debió tratar así a Chris, y lo sabía...así como también sabía que ahora, debía afrontarle.

Chris observó como su hijo se aferraba a él, y se calmó completamente.

Le meció hacia adelante y atrás. Mientras lo hacía, seguía susurrándole cosas tranquilizadoras, besándole y limpiando las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Nick respiró, sintió la felicidad inundarle cada rincón del cuerpo. Cuando menos lo merecía, Chris le daba lo que más necesitaba.

Pero, aunque eso era lo que necesitaba exactamente en ese momento, también sabía que no iba a durar para siempre, y que lo que le esperaba no era tan bonito.

Se abrazó más fuerte a su padre, y se limpió las lágrimas. Cuando su respiración se regularizó, a base de las atenciones del hombre, le miró, con una mirada triste, es cierto, pero le miró.

-Perdóname, papá.

-Nick...-Chris lo miró, y le puso de pie, antes de decir nada.

Nick cerró los ojos, esperando algún tipo de golpe...pero sólo sintió como Chris se agachaba, para sujetar sus pantalones, y subírselos amorosamente.

Hincó una rodilla en el piso, y se los abrochó, subiendo el cierre, y dándole una palmadita suave antes de ponerse de pie.

Nick se ruborizó, pero no dijo nada.

Chris volvió a mirarle, y esta vez le abrazó. Cubrió su cabeza con una mano, y le susurró en el oído con amor:

-Ya está todo perdonado, mi amor.

Nick se paralizó. No podía creer lo que oía. De prontó, sus hombros se aflojaron, y pareció que, de pronto, acababan de quitarle un enorme peso de encima.

Se relajó, miró a Chris sonriente, y, estirándose un poco, le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego ocultar su cara en el hueco de su pecho.

Chris le acarició un poco más, con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

Pasado un momento, separó a Nick, y puso un rostro más serio. El chico lo captó, y se entristeció un poco.

-Tráelo-dijo Chris, refiriéndose al cepillo.

Nick tragó saliva, y voló a obedecer. Cuando lo tuvo, se lo entregó.

Chris no lo cogió, en cambio, le puso a Nick una mano en la cabeza, y mirando el cepillo, sin decir una palabra, lo orbitó de la mano de Nick, asombrándolo un poco.

-Está en el lugar de donde no debió haber salido-le dijo con calma, y como notó que Nick se estremecía un poco, le dijo-y esto-dijo, refiriéndose a su cinturón-se va a quedar en mis pantalones, que me gusta mucho más como luce ahí-terminó, sonriendo.

A Nick la cara se le transfiguró, llena de gratitud. Abrazó a Chris una vez más, y lo soltó sólo cuando él se sentó sobre la cama.

Nick suspiró, sabía lo que venía ahora.

-De verdad lo siento...-susurró.

-Lo sé, pero me temo que pronto lo sentirás más...-dijo seriamente Chris.

El labio de Nick tembló, y Chris le cogió las dos manos, y le hizo agacharse frente a él, para quedar a la misma altura.

-Te he dado muchas oportunidades, Nick. Y tú, las has tirado todas.-le dijo, con firmeza, pero sin perder la calma. El chico bajó la cabeza con vergüenza, mostrando su aceptación hacia las palabras de su padre-Entiendo que este es un día muy especial, y que querías ayudarme, pero , realmente ¿no te diste cuenta de que estabas llevando ese afán demasiado lejos?-preguntó, cogiéndole el rosto entre las manos.

-Papá...no es...eso-murmuró Nick. Chris le miró extrañado, incitándole a continuar.-Cuando...me desperté esta mañana...-Ambos lo recordaron y sonrieron-me prometí a mí mismo no causarte problemas hoy...y, mientras estábamos cocinando...sentí que lo estaba haciendo tan bien, que, no quería parar...creí que si te insistía, podría seguir haciéndote sentir orgulloso, para que estuvieras tan feliz como yo...quería que fuera perfecto, quería que estés orgulloso...quería que te alegraras de verdad de haberme adoptado, como ya hace tanto que no te alegras...y mira lo que hice...te contesté tan mal...y tiré todo el pavo...arruiné la comida...perdóname...por favor, perdona por arruinar el pavo...yo...

-Nick, el pavo me lo paso por el forro.-cortó Chris, exasperado, haciendo que los ojos de Nick se abrieran, pero que no le interrumpiera-Hijo, escúchame bien. Tú eres increíblemente inteligente, pero hoy, me ha dado la impresión de que lo estabas escondiendo muy bien.

No has sido capaz de ver el enojo en mis ojos mientras te decía que parara, hasta que me hartaste, y acabamos así. Pero tampoco has sido capaz de ver como ese enfado había desaparecido de mis ojos cuando te vi entrar con el cepillo, mi sol. Y veo que ahora, tampoco eres capaz de ver en mis ojos-Chris le miró aún más fijamente, penetrantemente-el orgullo que siento. No ves la alegría que hay en ellos. Eres incapaz de sentir cómo mi corazón palpita con el sonido de tu nombre. No sólo me siento orgulloso y feliz de haberte adoptado, sino que este día ya era perfecto sólo porque tú estarás conmigo en él. No necesitas demostrar nada, porque, de verdad, ya has demostrado todo.

Mientras cocinábamos también me sentí muy feliz, porque ese que estaba en mi cocina, era el niño que adopté. Mi hijo. Mi Nick. Ese es el chico a quien adopte, a quien cuido, a quien amo...y a quien educo. El Nick que tiró el pavo al piso sólo es una faceta del Nick real...La faceta a la que ahora voy a darle una buena tunda.-Nick se ruborizó, y bajó la vista-Pero más allá de esto, hijo, no olvides que te amo, y que nada que hagas, ni digas, podrá hacer que eso cambie, ni tiemble, aunque sea un poco. Estoy orgulloso, y tú, sólo así eres mi mejor regalo.-Nick sonrió-Y ahora, de pie.

La sonrisa del rostro de Nick cambió a un gesto de resignación.

-No podemos obviar esta parte, ¿no?-preguntó apenado, mientras Chris desabrochaba sus jeans.

Chris se detuvo y le miró.

-¿Merecerías que lo haga? ó mejor aún...¿Te sentirías bien si lo hiciera?¿mmm...?-preguntó Chris, acariciándole el muslo, recién descubierto.

Nick negó entre un sollozo.

-Eso pensé-dijo, palmeándole la zona que acababa de acariciar cariñosamente-Vamos, ven aquí.-Ordenó ,y Nick, sin poder hacer ya nada, obedeció.

Chris lo tumbó boca abajó sobre sus rodillas ,y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el derecho le bajaba los bóxer.

Apoyó su mano sobre las nalgas del chico, y lo sintió estremecerse.

-Shh-susurró, tranquilizadoramente-Esto es por tu bien.

Y dicho esto, comenzó.

SWAT SWAT AYY SWAT SWAT ¡Papá! SWAT

-Mis órdenes, son dadas para ser obedecidas, Nicholas. No importa si te gusta o no, tú no eliges cumplirlas o no. No importa lo poco que te gusten, o si no te parecen justas. Tu trabajo no es cuestionarlas, tu trabajo es obedecerlas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT ¡PERDÓN! SWAT SWAT

-Cuando una te parezca confusa, puedes preguntarme. No cuestionarme, pre-gun-tra-me. La cumplirás de todos modos, pero siempre puedo ayudarte a entenderla.

La mano de Chris continuaba cayendo sobre las ya rosadas nalgas de Nick, alternando entre una y la otra, provocando un dolor sordo, realmente desesperante.

SWAT SWAT ¡Siii...preguntaré! SWAT Auuu SWAT SWAT

-¡PAPÁ,PARA, POR FAVOR! No volveré a hacerlo, pero para.

-Me detendré cuando crea que ya has aprendido la lección que te ha llevado a estar sobre mis rodillas, Nicholas-Respondió Chris, tranquilamente.

SWAT SWAT SWAT Ayyy SWAT SWAT SWAT

-No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme como lo has hecho. Soy tu padre, y me vas a respetar. La próxima vez que te dirijas a mí de esa manera, da por hecho que tendrás que beber mucha agua para quitarte el sabor a jabón que te voy a dejar en la boca-le reprendió con dureza.

SWAT SWAT SWAT Sii,lo haré. SWAT SWAT SWAT ¡Ayy! SWAT SWAT SWAT Para, por Dios SWAT

-Lo que has hecho en la cocina no se va a volver a repetir, porque no te lo voy a tolerar.

SWAT SWAT SWAT ¡Noo! ¡Papá ,más fuerte no! SWAT SWAT

Nick sintió como las palmadas se volvían más fuertes y menos espaciadas.

-No sólo has ensuciado toda la cocina, sino que has arruinado una comida que ha llevado casi 2 horas. No puedes ir por la vida arrojando y rompiendo cosas porque se te da la maldita gana ,no te lo voy a permitir. Alguien podría haber salido lastimado. Nunca más, jovencito.

SWAT SWAT SWAT Noooooo, nunca más SWAT SWAT Ayyy

Nick lloraba abiertamente, y le faltaban manos para limpiarse las lágrimas. Finalmente, el dolor se hizo totalmente insoportable.

Nick estiró la mano para cubrirse, pero, apenas lo hizo, Chris se la retiró y se la sujetó en la espalda con la mano libre, sin hacerle ningún daño...en la mano.

Nick maldijo internamente cuando sentía que Chris levantaba un poco la rodilla derecha, sobre la que descansaba su cadera, levantando notoriamente la unión de sus nalgas con sus muslos, lugar donde dolía endiabladamente mucho más que en las mismas nalgas.

-¡No!¡Papi, ahí no!

Chris le ignoró.

**SWAT **¡Ayy! **SWAT SWAT SWAT ¡**Para,por Dios! **SWAT **

Esos habían sido más fuertes...jo.

Yaaaa SWAT SWAT SWAT Papiii SWAT SWAT

Nick entendió que nada calmaría el dolor que sentía, así que sólo se limitó a tratar de resistir.

Pero, hostia, era difícil...las lágrimas caían por su rostro, y mojaban el cobertor de la cama, al que se aferraba con fuerza, clareándose los nudillos por la presión.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

_"Te lo mereces"-_le dijo su conciencia.

_"Te lo has ganado a pulso"_-le dijo su sentido común.

_"Te pasa por imbécil. Se está quedando corto"-_Sermoneó su sentido de la culpa.

_"Lo necesitas..."_-oyó murmurar suavemente algo en su interior...y la voz sonó tan parecida a la de Chris, que se estremeció.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Chris paró, y comenzó a acariciar la espalda y las piernas de Nick, mientras mecía sus rodillas para mecerle a él.

No lo levantó enseguida, y el chico tampoco hizo esfuerzo para levantarse. Chris le dejó para que se calmara , mientras se limitaba a escuchar su llanto.

-Ya, Nick, ya pasó, hijo. Ya está. Shhh.-Le calmaba su padre.

-Papá...Snif...Papi...-lloraba Nick.

Chris sentía que tenía que cogerle en sus brazos, abrazarle, decirle cuanto le amaba. Mostrarle que nunca se arrepentía de nada con él. Que nunca le pediría que cambiara, ni siquiera aunque tuviera que castigarle después.

-Nick...¿ya te has calmado?-preguntó él dulcemente.

-Siiiiii...perdóname...-gimió el chico de forma infantil.

-Entonces levántate, anda, que quiero darte un abrazo.

-Snif...No...-Se quejó el muchacho-Me duele, papi.

Chris suspiró. Colocó sus manos en la cadera de Nick, sólo entonces soltando la mano que había tenido cogida.

Le ayudo a pararse, y el chico lo hizo, pero en cuanto se sostuvo apenas, se arrojó a sus brazos, bañado en lágrimas.

Chris le acarició la cabeza, y le dio varios sonoros besos en todo el rostro.

Nick se separó un poquito después de varios minutos, y le miró a los ojos ,con los suyos empapados por las lágrimas.

Chris le miró un momento , tratando de corazón de secar esas lágrimas con la vista, pero o pudo. Se inclinó sobre su rostro y le besó ambos ojos, mojándose los labios con la sal que de ellos brotaba.

-Ya pasó, hijito, ya está. No llores más mi vida.

-No...quiero llorar.

Chris le miró extrañado.

-¿Quieres seguir llorando?

-Sí...¡Ay, papá!-Gimió Nick volviendo a arrojarse en sus brazos , desesperado.

-Shhh...¿Qué es, Nick? Dile a papá. Aquí estoy, mi vida. Me tienes a tu merced. Dime que pasa.-Susurraba Chris con amor.

-Snif...-Nick respiraba, y se entrecortaba-S-s-s-soy e-el pe-peor hi-jo del m-mundo.

Chris le cogió la carita entre las manos, y susurró, muy cerca de su rostro.

-El día que yo permita que creas eso, será el día en que yo sea el peor padre del mundo.-Repuso con total seguridad.

-Pero papi...El día perfecto...tenía que serlo...

-El día es perfecto, Nick. ¿Qué me desobedeciste? Ya...no lo harás más. Borrón y cuenta nueva. ¿Qué me contestaste mal? Tienes el culo perfectamente colorado...supongo que se ha entendido.-Nick se ruborizo, y Chris le sonrió-¿Que tiraste el pavo? la cocina se limpia...y, bueno...se puede arreglar...y si hemos de comer gachas...¿Qué se le hará? Se comerán gachas.

Pero el hecho de que mi pequeño y su hermano están en casa, rodeados de la familia que los ama, y que debió haberles amado antes, ese sí que no se compensa con nada...porque no se compara a nada. Te amo, Nicholas. No olvides eso en ningún momento de tu día, ni tu año, ni tu vida.

Nick sintió como las lágrimas, que habían dejado de brotar lentamente, volvían, pero cargadas de felicidad. Chris enjugó con su pulgar ese par de gotitas furtivas, y correspondió el suave y emotivo abrazo de Nick ,con uno más fuerte y posesivo. Se sentía cómo abrazar a un bebé.

A su bebé.

Instintivamente, casi inconscientemente, bajó la mano que había estado acariciando la espalda de Nick,hasta una zona que estaba un poco más caliente.

Apenas apoyó suavemente ahí su ya no tan caliente palma.

-Escuece-se quejó el muchacho.

-Lo sé. Lo lamento.

-No me hubieras castigado...

-No. Lamento haber tenido que llegar a la situación de castigarte. No lamento haberlo hecho una vez llegado ese punto.

-Tienes la mano dura.

Nick sonaba tan infantil diciéndole eso, que Chris no pudo no sonreír.

-Mejor. Así pensaras dos veces antes de hacer que tenga que dibujártela en el culito-dijo infantilmente, para chincharle.

Nick se puso de pie ,con las mejillas casi tan rojas cómo las otras...

Chris le giró antes de que él lo notara, y Nick instintivamente se llevó una mano al trasero.

Chris se rió.

-No, bobo, si no voy a pegarte, mi amor...sólo quería subirte la ropita-le dijo, manteniendo el tonito infantil.

Nick se ruborizó más, si eso era posible. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Chris le levantó los bóxer suavemente, y, cuando estuvieron arriba, no pudo contener el deseo de darle una palmadita cariñosa en las nalgas al muchacho.

Nick no tuvo ni tiempo e sobresaltarse, porque Chris le había dado la vuelta, y se había inclinado para recoger los pantalones nuevamente. Se los acomodó, les abrochó el plateado botón y luego subió la cremallera.

Cuando acabó, todo muy infantilmente, se puso de pie, haciendo que la cabeza de Nick, que había estado por encima de la suya mientras hacía eso, volviera a encontrarse debajo. En una posición perfecta para besar su frente y abrazarle, apoyando en su coronilla su mentón, pensó.

-Papaaaaá-se quejó el muchacho , pero no se movió.

Mientras tanto, Chris, sonreía, y le hormigueaba en la espalda con los dedos.

Finalmente se separaron, y Nick le miró lleno de gratitud.

-Papá...

-¿Mmm?

-¿Eso significa que estoy perdonado?

-Mocoso extorsionador-dijo Chris, fingiendo indignación-eso significa que me he dado cuenta de que o estaba enfadado de verdad en ningún momento y que creo que ya nunca seré capaz de estarlo.

Nick sonrió.

-Ah...papá...yo...

-¿Qué, chiquito?

-No...nada- dijo, bajando la vista.

-Dilo, hijo.

-Ehm... ¿Qué harás con el pavo ahora? Iba a decirte si querías que lo recogiera...pero supongo que no,así que...

-Por supuesto que lo vas a recoger, vas a limpiar todo eso, y luego subirás a arreglarte, no me ayudarás en nada que tenga que ver con cocinar-le increpó suavemente, pero con firmeza.

-Sí, papá...-Respondió algo triste.

-Lo lamento.. pero quizás te recuerde que el pavo volaba sólo cuando estaba vivo, ahora no vuela, así que no debes alentarle.

-Y luego...-Preguntó Nick, sólo para asegurarse.

-Subes y te arreglas-terminó Chris por él.

-Vale...tendré que darme prisa...no quiero atrasarme…son casi las 3,y no quiero ni pensar en lo que mes espera si lo hago-se lamentó.

Chris no pudo con eso.

-Me lleva el demonio, Nick...no puedo cumplir mis amenazas contigo. Si te atrasas lo único que pasará es que tendrás que llevar tú la bandeja con el pavo al auto, que es lo último que cargamos-le echó en cara, abatido.

Nick sonrió triunfal, y bajó, corriendo cuando pasó al lado de su padre, para que este no tomara represalias de su "adorabilidad".Pero de todos modos, Chris le cogió el brazo, y dejó caer dos veces su mano en su trasero, no duramente, pero lo suficiente para que Nick sintiera el escozor, y salió corriendo riéndose antes de que Nick se vengara realmente.

Nick se frotó exageradamente el trasero con fingida expresión de dolor,y bajó lentamente murmurando cosas como "Y después yo soy el inmaduro" y "Estos padres irresponsables de hoy en día"...

Cómo le quería. Que alegría que él le quisiera tanto también.

Por ese entonces, Chris había entrado antes en la cocina, de la que Peter estaba saliendo, y se apoyó en la pared con los ojos cerrados, para recuperar el aliento después de su "madura y completamente necesaria huida del mortal peligro".

Pero cuando los abrió, lo perdió de nuevo.

El pavo quizás si volaba, porque se había vuelto a rellenar y a ponerse en la bandeja, con todas las chucherías que le acompañaban. Listo totalmente para ser metido en el horno, y el suelo, estaba completamente limpio.

No lo podía creer. Peter se había tomado todo ese trabajo. Sus ojos se inundaron de orgullo, por su generosidad y su consideración. Estaba por salir para felicitarle, cuando Leo entró en la cocina con una escoba.

Ambos se endurecieron al verse. Mirándose.

Chris fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Chiquito...¿Qué haces con eso?-preguntó, refiriéndose a la escoba.

-Yo...esto...quería terminar con esto...

Chris no entendió...por dos segundos. Al tercero, encajó todo.

-Mi niño...-murmuró.

Le quitó a Leo la escoba y lo cogió en sus brazos, mirándole a los ojos.

-Leo, ¿tú has hecho todo esto?-preguntó con el orgullo rebosante de los ojos, apenas contenido por un poco de incredulidad.

-Es que...bueno...no nos iba a quedar tiempo...y tú tenías mucho que hacer...y me sentí tan mal por Nick...¿Está muerto?.

Chrs soltó una carcajada, y le dio un beso, diciéndole:

-No, pero tú pronto lo estarás, porque te voy a comer a besos. ¿Lo has hecho sólo?-preguntó, algo más serio.

-Bueno...no quería molestar a Peter...

Chris torció el gesto. Eso era señal de que Peter no había movido ni un pelo por ayudarle. Decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Muchas gracias, campeón. Lo que has hecho es muy bueno. Es un gesto total de generosidad hacia tu hermano y hacia mí. Tú no tenías por qué hacerlo, y sin embargo , lo hiciste para ayudar. Estoy muy orgulloso de mi pequeño.-Dijo dándole otro beso..

-No fue nada...-dijo Leo humildemente.

-Sí, sí lo fue, y me voy a encargar de que te asegures. Porque creo-dijo Chris, mientras orbitaba un chocolate que había en la alacena, tendiéndoselo a Leo-que esto es tuyo.

Sonrió, y Leo casi se lo arrebato de la mano, mientras le daba un beso y un abrazo.

Chris le dejó en el suelo, y se hincó frente a él para darle otro beso y decirle:

-Ahora, deja esa escoba allí, que ya tu padre se ocupará de eso, y cómete ese chocolate viendo la tele.-a Leo le brillaron los ojos de la emoción-Voy a apresurarme a meter esto en el horno, ¿no? Caray, Leo ,¿cómo has hecho para cerrar de nuevo el pavo después de llenarlo?-felicitó, lleno de asombro. Leo sabía hacer más de lo que hacía, y estaba tan orgulloso de eso.

-Espera, espera, espera-se cortó de pronto Chris-¿Te has duchado ya, hijo?

-Ehhhhh...

-Eso pensé-dijo Chris con una mirada de "te pillé".

-Jo...pero, el chocolate...-se quejó.

-Anda, dámelo. Te lo guardaré, y cuando hayas terminado de ducharte y estés listo para que nos vayamos, te lo coges y miras la tele hasta que nos vayamos...así luego no tienes que cortar lo que estés haciendo-aconsejó Chris, terminando de meter el pavo en el horno-Bien, esto estará en un rato. ¿Qué te parece entonces, hijo?.

El niño asintió, e iba a salir de la habitación rumbo al baño, acompañado por Chris...cuando escucharon un revuelo en la sala.

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia allí, y las caras de ambos se desfiguraron ante lo que vieron en la escalera.

La de Leo, ante el terror y la incredulidad. La de Chris, ante una ira y también una incredulidad...que sólo precedía a más ira.

A tres peldaños del piso, Nick estaba cogido por la camiseta por Peter, que estaba parado dos escalones más arriba. Peter le estaba gritando amenazadoramente a Nick, y le sacudía peligrosamente, al punto que parecía bastante bien predispuesto a cometer algún tipo de locura.

-¡¿Estás sordo, verdad, subnormal?!-gritaba Peter, sin dejar de sacudirle peligrosamente. Sus ojos echaban chispas, y su voz destilaba veneno-¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con cagarla!

Nick le miraba aterrado, completamente inhibido. Acababa de ser castigado, y, al igual que una herida recién curada, estaba muy expuesto, por lo que no se esperaba eso para nada. Pero Peter, recién empezaba.

-¿Sabes lo que eres?¡Eres un puto capullo malagradecido! Ya verías si te dejaban tirado en el orfanato, imbécil, si te hubieras atrevido a hacer esto. Nunca debió sacarte de allí. ¡Tú no te mereces que te ame nadie, sobapollas!¡¿Para qué hacerlo?!¡¿Para que te cagues en todo lo que Chris ha hecho por tí?!Están todo el día dándole por culo, para que llegues tú y le estés dando un rato más!¡No tienes ni una puta idea de lo que es no tener!-Peter parecía poseído...Nick le miraba con miedo real...y no entendía por qué su hermano le decía eso.-¡Te crees muy pobrecito, porque dormías en la calle, con el frío, pobrecito!-se burlaba con una ironía que en Peter asustaba. ¡Tú no tienes idea de por lo que yo he pasado!¡TÚ NO TIENES UNA PUÑETERA IDEA DE LO QUE ES SUFRIR!-Gritó Peter, empujando a Nick, que perdió el equilibrio, y bajó tropezando los tres escalones de golpe, dándose un golpe terriblemente fuerte contra la pared, que había sido el segundo objeto que intentaba detener su inercia. El primero fue una mesilla con objetos, que salió volando.

Los ojos de Nick se inundaron de lágrimas.

-¡Perdóname, Peter, perdóname!-suplicaba Nick, sin saber muy bien por qué pedía perdón, pero lo hacía por acción del miedo.

-¿Perdonarte?¡Eres un cabrón!¡Óyeme bien, ni que te reencarnes en el ojete de tu puta madre! Esto no te lo pasaré nunca, ¿me oyes?¡NUNCA!¿Quieres ser un puto paria toda tu vida? Bien, es lo que conseguirás uno de estos días, pero ni creas que me vas a arrastrar contigo. Yo sé valorar, no cómo tú, ¡basura!. No mereces el aire que respiras...Felicidades, Nicholas, acabas de cagar el Año Nuevo a una familia que te ha dado más de lo que soñaste o mereciste en tu existencia...lo has hecho maravillosamente completo, espero estés orgulloso. ¿Sabes qué? Para mí, eres vómito. Eres una mierda. Para mi no existes. Vete a tomar por culo, pero vete de mi vista,¡¿Me oyes, maricón?!TE ODIO-dijo Peter, con el cuerpo estremecido por la furia. Cada fibra del cuerpo le temblaba. No parecía dueño de sí mismo, igual que Chris, en el momento en que veía como derribaba a Nick de un puñetazo.

-¡Papii!-gimió el muchacho al caer al piso, cubriéndose el rostro.

Peter le miraba. Sólo le miraba, mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración, después de la escena que acababa de montar.

Leo "miraba" con el rosto cubierto por las manos, y pidiendo al cielo en silencio sin estar muy seguro por quién.

Pero Chris...Chris sí que era una escena digna de ver...o quizás, no tanto.

Cuando vio a Peter y a la situación en la que ponía a Nick, rogó, en medio de su creciente enfado, que hubiera una buena explicación para eso, porque en ese momento, se sentía perfectamente capaz de matarle...o al menos, de dejarle el cinturón marcado en todo el trasero...

Al escuchar los gritos, y el contenido en si de estos, su rostro se ensombreció. A medida que escuchaba, se iba hundiendo más. Acababan de entrar en algo de lo que ya no podrían salir. Al menos, no felices. Lo que Peter insinuaba era...antinatural.

Chris se tensaba con cada palabra, cada frase , cada gesto, hasta que escuchó a Peter decir que Nick no entendía "lo que él había pasado". Chris vio un poco de cordura en todo eso, e intentó aferrarse a eso para parar aquello, pero poco duró su consuelo.

Esas palabras de Peter y su cordura en si se esfumaron cuando vio a Nick caer por la escalera y chocar contra la pared. Empujado por su hermano.

Se tensó. Su respiración se entrecortó. Si no se arrojó sobre ellos en ese mismo momento , fue porque Peter había sido más rápido. Por lo que sólo se quedó parado ahí, en posición de quien parece va a salir corriendo, con la vista clavada en ellos...irradiando furia...furia real. Las manos pegadas al cuerpo, duras como granito. Los labios apretados, y el gesto contraído, con Leo mirándole, y preguntándose si de verdad no debería llorar prematuramente alguna muerte.

Lo siguiente que escuchó terminó por transfigurarlo. Todo lo que Peter escupía sobre su hermano...queriendo lastimarle. Si las palabras mataran, Nick estaría muerto, cubierto totalmente de sangre.

Había en el mundo sólo una persona que podía hacerle a SU hijo eso sin sufrir una muerte horrible, o algo muy cercano a ella...y ése era Peter. Pero, repentinamente, sintió que a Peter podría llegar a gustarle morir cuando viera lo que le iba a pasar cuando Chris mantuviera suficiente cordura como para hablar sin echar espumarajos por la boca.

Al acabar de hablar, Chris no era más hombre.

Su rostro en su totalidad era piedra. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, y los puños apretados, enterrándose las uñas en las palmas. El aire entraba a su cuerpo con un ritmo inhumano, y salía de la misma forma. La vena de su cuello latía como un segundo corazón, y cualquiera diría que iba a estallar.

Sus labios estaban sellados, temiendo que si los aflojaba un poco, comenzaría a ladrar. Su mentón, su mandíbula, eran acero, su nariz emitía un leve gruñido cuando el aire entraba en ella ,y sus ojos, no veían...sólo miraban...tenía un ligero tic en uno de ellos...e irradiaban ira, en materia pura.

Leo ya tenía miedo, y no sabía si todavía quedaba algo que pudiera hacer para evitar derramamiento de sangre. Parecía que algo debía haber...pero no contaba con los años de meditación y búsqueda de paz interior de un monje budista como para hallarla, por lo que calló.

Pero la estructura de Chris, a quién el alma parecía haberle abandonado, se destruyó cuando vio a Peter golpeando a Nick.

El grito que el muchacho dejó escapar bastó para convertirlo totalmente.

Apareció a su lado, sin saber muy bien si había corrido o volado, hincándose en el suelo casi sobre él, protegiendo su cuerpo con el suyo. Por un segundo, el mundo se fue a la mierda.

Cogió las muñecas del chico, y las apartó su rostro , para revisar el golpe. Si había sangre...

No la había.

_"Hombre, Christopher, cálmate..."_-comenzó a intentar intervenir su voz interior.

"¡Y una mierda!"

Así se dio por finalizada la conversación con el sentido común.

-Mi vida...shhh-susurró Chris, tan bajo, que parecía que hablase junto a un cristal, que se rompería al primer movimiento brusco.

Cogió a Nick entre sus brazos después de darle un beso tranquilizador, y apoyó la cabeza del niño en su hombro ,para obtener un fácil acceso a su coronilla, y parte posterior de la cabeza, que era donde se había dado con la pared.

Apartó el cabello y palpó y miró, buscando heridas o rojeces. No había nada, gracias a Él...eso, para la situación en la que se encontraba Peter era algo maravilloso. Un maldito milagro de Dios.

Chris aprovechó para recuperar algo de cordura abrazando a Nick, sintiendo su aroma, besándole y susurrándole lo mucho que le amaba.

Cerca de un minuto después, se separó, y le miró una vez más, para asegurarse de que debía replantearse el homicidio, en vez de darle pie directo.

Entonces, se giró hacia Peter.

El chico, aunque creyeran que no, había visto la actitud de Chris cuando corrió hacia Nick...y le había recorrido como un escalofrío. Se pensó muerto...y se puso a analizar lo que ahora le iba a pasar.

Ya que...No sería distinto a otros años que había pasado.

Pero cuando Chris se giró a mirarle...

En sus ojos ,había furia...sí...pero cubierta por una infinita capa de hielo.

Su cuerpo se había relajado, y ya no había roca en él...excepto en sus ojos...y posiblemente, en su mano.

Peter tragó saliva.

-Estás...en tu cuarto-susurró Chris en voz baja...peligrosamente baja.

-Papá...yo...-intentó articular.

-No me importa-cortó-Escúchame bien, Peter. En este momento, siento que estoy a punto de cometer varios crímenes en los próximos 15 segundos...y el menos grave de ellos será el homicidio.

Esfúmate. Vete a tú habitación...y estate dispuesto a esperarme con una explicación que me recuerde por qué el asesinato es un crimen...porque esto...sencillamente es...-Chris no pudo seguir. Miraba Peter, que ahora liberaba por sus ojos un sentimiento de calma y miedo, mezclado con la amargura. Suspiró.-Evapórate.

Peter obedeció, y desapareció completamente de la escena.

Chris se quedó ahí en el suelo sentado, sin consuelo. Leo se acercó a él y le abrazó. Nick volvió a hacerlo.

Chris sintió que el alma le regresaba...Respiró profundo...y, realmente, cualquier monje que hubiese pasado por allí, habría envidiado la técnica de relajación.

Cuando se sintió capaz de nuevo, abrió los ojos.

Miró a sus hijos, y le dio un beso a cada uno.

-Leo...vete a la ducha, ¿sí?

-Papá...es Peter-respondió Leo, pasando olímpicamente del pedido-es tu hijo. Piensa antes de hacer nada. Escúchale...si has podido perdonarnos esto de hoy...puedes perdonarle esto...¿verdad?-repuso el niño con sabiduría.

Chris le miró, y asintió, algo turbado.

Leo también asintió, y se fue a la ducha.

Entre su hijo mayor y él, se creó un silencio tenso.

-Las pediré blancas-dijo él, más al aire que a Chris.

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestionó Chris, perturbado.

-Las flores para el funeral de Peter.

-No es gracioso-se lamentó Chris, con un patético intento de sonrisa.

-Ya...pero es que, si no te digo nada...le vas a crucificar...-palpó Nick.

Chris suspiró. En serio, quería su premio por romper algún récord, o algo así...

-No, no haré tal cosa...-dijo él, ya mucho más seguro-sólo le daré a tu hermano una azotaina que no olvidará en su vida.

Nick pensó "Jo...como si eso me dejara más tranquilo".

-¿Tú estás bien?-preguntó Chris, con calma.

-Sí...sólo me asusté...

-Como si fuera para menos, hijo...Dios santo...¿Qué pasó?-preguntó, con el alma saliéndose de sus labios.

-Ojalá supiera, papá...no tengo idea...pero...me odia-dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Eso-increpó tajantemente su padre-es mentira ,lo sabes, lo sé, y no voy a repetirlo.

-Él dijo que...

-Yo dije que le iba a matar...y antes de ponerle encima una mano que no vaya destinada a corregirle un error disciplinándolo, me la corto, la cocino, y la uso para arrancarme la piel.

-Oh .Vale-rio Nick-Sí...sé que no es cierto...pero...cómo me miró...-terminó, más apenado.

-Nick...voy a hablar con él...no encuentro explicación para esto...pero te aseguro que la voy a hallar...Hijo, mírame, te lo prometo-dijo ,al ver que Nick no parecía muy convencido-no sé cómo, pero lo arreglaré. Nuestro día será perfecto, ya verás. Es una promesa que te hace tu padre.

Nick asintió, no del todo convencido, y dejó a Chris incorporarse, para ir a mantener "una charla no criminal" con Peter.

-Ah, Nick-llamó-gracias por ayudarme a pensar y calmarme.-El aludido sonrió-Creo que te debo mi salud mental por el momento-dijo Chris, sin dejar de vislumbrar la ironía de la frase-Ahora...ve a la ducha, ¿si?...

-Pero la cocina...-dijo Nick...y pareció arrepentirse de decirlo.

A Chris no le importó.

-Está limpia ,tú ve.

Nick obedeció, y Chris subio, poco después de él, a hablar con Peter, sintiendo que, de algún modo, había envejecido 20 años.

Entró con delicadeza, se deslizó al interior de la habitación.

Peter estaba...estaba...¿dónde estaba Peter?

Chris recorrió la habitación con la vista. Iba a buscarlo ya bajo la cama, cuando le vio.

El chico estaba agazapado en la esquina del cuarto opuesta a la que él estaba, hecho un ovillito oculto por el ángulo de la cama y un escritorio.

Abrazándose las rodillas al pecho, con la cara enterrada en ellas, parcía más pequeño que Leo.

Su furia se aplacó como apagada por un chorro de agua fría.

Se acercó con cuidado. Intentando calmarse, y no asustar al muchacho. Cuando estuvo más cerca, notó que la cabeza del niño temblaba, y dejaba salir un pequeño gemido...Estaba llorando.

Su corazón se estremeció. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Sólo recordaba a Nick, muerto de miedo a manos de Peter, y a Nick cayendo al piso, gritando se nombre, aterrado.

La furia regresó, más calmada, pero dispuesta a recorrer su cuerpo. Tanto así, que, en su posición semi-agachada, para poder acercarse a Peter, tropezó con el escritorio, tirando algunas cosas que sobre él había.

Mientras recogía, entre otras cosas, una voluminosa roca decorativa, que hacía las veces de pisapapeles para Peter, el chico reaccionó.

Levantó la vista asustado ,como si no se hubiera percatado de la presencia de Chris desde el momento en que entró.

Seguía agazapado, pero ahora le miraba con ojitos asustados. Aunque , claro, el contacto visual duró poco, porque desvió rápidamente la vista hacia su mano, donde sostenía la roca.

Entonces le volvió a mirar, y Chris notó como el terror se adueñaba de él.

Lo que Peter vio cuando levantó su llorosa vista, fue a Chris, medio agachado casi sobre él, en una pose muy amenazadora...y con una piedra en la mano, mirándole.

Se puso blanco, totalmente paralizado. Hasta que Chris se movió.

Chris se paró, a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero no pudo, puesto que Peter se puso de pie también de un salto, como un gato al que acaban de empapar, pegándose en toda su estatura a la pared, mirándolo desesperado.

Tenía el rostro desfigurado, y respiraba entrecortadamente, con los brazos estirados, como intentando sujetar la pared. No le miraba a él, miraba la roca, como poseído. Estaba sudando.

Chris quiso abrir la boca, pero el grito de pavor de Peter se lo impidió.

-¡NO!¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!¡ALÉJATE!¡NO ME TOQUES!-suplicaba, muerto de miedo. Chris no entendía nada, pero nada, de lo que estaba viviendo. Se acabó, a partir de mañana, se iría a vivir a un asilo mental.-Perdón papá, perdóname...No lo hagas. Nunca más volverás a oírme hablar.-Peter cayó al suelo de rodillas, ya sin llorar, pero con la voz tomada por el miedo, con las manos juntas, en señal de ruego.-Por favor, señor, se lo suplico. ¡No lo haga!¡Seré perfecto!¡PERO,POR FAVOR,NO ME LASTIME!-seguía rogando el chico, muerto de miedo. Había dejado de suplica, y se había ovillado en el suelo-Seré el hijo que quieres...

Cuando trató de arrastrarse debajo de la cama, Chris tuvo suficiente.

Soltó la dichosa piedra, y con firmeza, pero muchísima suavidad le cogió del brazo, arrastrándolo al centro de la habitación, alejándole de la cama.

Peter se revolvió y trató de zafarse. Cuando lograba zafar un brazo(Y lo lograba, porque era increíblemente escurridizo),Chris asía fuertemente el otro brazo.

Estuvieron así un rato, cogiendo y soltando brazos, hasta que ambos estuvieron de pie, pero Peter no dejaba de moverse, haciéndole a Chris imposible hablar.

Cuando le acercaba a él para abrazarle, el chico gritaba y se apartaba,empujándole.

Chris trataba de no perder la paciencia, porque entendía(Muy a penas...casi nada...CREÍA SABER...pero tenía que intentarlo, para no cometer Petercidio)lo que le sucedía a su vulnerable hijo. Pero hasta su paciencia tiene límites.

La suya llegó a su fin cuando Peter ,para hacer que le suelte, le asestó un perfecto manotazo, que fue a dar justo a su mandíbula, "acomodándosela" bastante bien.

Entonces, el chico se apartó, e intentó con todas sus fuerzas ir debajo de la cama. Pero Chris fue más rápido que él.

Le asió la pierna con fuerza, y la levantó, para asestarle un azote realmente fuerte en todo el trasero.

**SWAT**

-¡Fshhh!.

Peter dejó salir el aire entre los dientes, debido al dolor, pero, con ello, se desinfló totalmente.

Abandonó la actitud de resistencia, de desafío, de terror. Sólo se deshizo en el piso, temblando, manipulable como un muñeco.

-Peter...-susurró Chris, tan miserablemente , sintiéndose la peor mierda del mundo. Había hecho a su hijo estar así. Él. Se juró que más le valía que algo arreglase eso, desde el Cielo, desde el Inframundo, desde donde se le saliese, pero que lo arreglase, porque no se lo perdonaría a sí mismo en la vida.

-Peter, mi pequeño...levántate. Habla con papá ,hijo, hablemos...

Chris se hincó en el suelo, para tratar de ayudar a Peter a levantarse. Estaba ahí, tendido, inmóvil.

Hasta que le tocó.

Cuando lo hizo, Peter reaccionó tan rápido que Chris se asustó.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-Chilló el muchacho, nuevamente.

-Peter...

-¡NO!¡No quiero!

-Hijo, escúchame...

-¡Tú no eres así, Chris!-dejó salir Peter, más como un ruego que como una afirmación.

-¡PETER, PARA!¡ESCÚCHAME!-Perdió finalmente la paciencia Chris.

Peter se paralizó. Escuchó en silencio.

-¡¿Pero quieres decirme que demonios te pasa?!¡Has estado así todo el maldito día!¿Esperabas que no me fuera a dar cuenta de nada ,y que lo dejase pasar? Pues has cometido un craso error.

-Has estado como ido to el día, sin comer, preocupándome, yo con mil problemas en la cabeza por segundo, y con el Jesús en la boca preocupado por ti. Luego vas y tratas así a tu hermano, y ahora me suplicas que no te haga daño,¡¿Cómo esperas que reaccione?!¡¿Qué te abrace y mime cuando podrías haber hecho que este día acabe en tragedia con tu hermano?!¡¿Peter , QUÉ -TE-PASA?!-preguntó, ya colapsado, marcando cada palabra.

-No...-Susurró inaudiblemente.

-¡¿NO QUÉ?!¡Por Dios, hijo háblame!¡¿Qué tienes?!-Rogaba, desesperado-¡¿No, qué?!¿Qué no te castigue? No te entiendo. Entiendo tu miedo, pero lo que has hecho es grave. Ni esperes que sea indulgente, porque te has ganado una buena tunda, Peter.-El chico miró al suelo, muerto de pena-Pero Peter, escúchame bien, aunque te sientas mal, aunque vaya a castigarte, no debes temerme...-decidió probar con algo más-Quiero una explicación para esto jovencito...¿La hay?-Peter sólo respondió con un "él me..."seguido de algo que había ido aún más bajo que eso, por lo que no pudo distinguirlo. Estaba a un paso del desequilibrio mental grave-¡¿LA HAY,PETER!?

-Sí, señor...

Chris esperó.

-¡¿Y BUENO?!POR AMOR AL CIELO PETER,¡HABLA!-Gritó totalmente desalmado.-¿No lo harás?

-No puedo...

-¿No?-preguntó Chris, con el cuerpo nuevamente estremecido, esta vez a causa de la desesperación-Bien, se acabó. Mi paciencia tiene un límite, Peter. Tú has dado con él.¡¿No quieres explicarme?!Bien, perdiste tu oportunidad. ¡Mi paciencia llego hasta AQUI! Vas a explicarme todo, aunque tenga que quedarme aquí todo el maldito día, ¡PERO LO VAS A HACER!...Pero no ahora, porque ahora, te voy a poner sobre mis rodillas para darte una buena azotaina y recordarte cómo debes tratar a tu hermano. ¿Me oíste?.

Silencio.

Chris se llevó una mano al rostro, y se lo restregó ,sacando fuerzas.

-¡¿Peter, ME HAS OIDO,O NO?!-Chris estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.-¡¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que es esto?!¡¿Que no me hables?!¡No te voy a hacer daño, Peter! ¡NO-ME-TEMAS!¡¿Me has oído o no?!-acabó, sacudiéndole ligeramente.

-No me grites-logró finalizar por fin Peter suplicante ,la frase que había estado murmurando en voz baja.-No me grites. Él me gritaba.

A Chris el corazón se le cayó del pecho.

Iba a abrazarle, pero Peter se tensó. Chris respiró.

-Yo no soy él , Peter-susurró. Peter a nadie nombro , pero Chris, sólo entendió, hablando como si compartiesen alguna clave secreta. La de un padre para con un hijo al que ama.-Yo quería hablar contigo, pero no voy a poder hacerlo sin hacer esto antes. Voy a castigarte, va a dolerte, y vas a llorar, pero la realidad, es que los dos lo necesitamos. Luego, se arreglará todo esto, hijo, te lo prometo, pero de momento...Quiero que te bajes los pantalones y te pongas sobre mi regazo. ¿De acuerdo?

Chris habló con toda la suavidad y calma que fue capaz, pero sin abandonar la firmeza.

Peter asintió.

Comenzó a bajarse los pantalones muy lentamente.

Chris se desesperó .Le cogió las manos con una suya y le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos en un sólo movimiento, y, rápidamente, le tumbó boca abajo.

Si retrasaban eso un segundo más, cometería un crimen.

Rememoró una vez más las palabras de Peter, pensando por enésima vez en ese segundo, que "Yo no soy él". Respiró profundo, y mordiéndose la rabia, comenzó; con ese "Él me gritaba", recorriendo con crueldad hasta el rincón más profundo de su cerebro.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Esos primeros 10 azotes se los propinó con dureza, rememorando todo su enfado ,la situación de la escalera, la preocupación ,la ira, la incertidumbre. Todo, en los primeros 5.

En los 5 siguientes, pensó en la preocupación exclusiva que sintió cuando su hijo le apartaba así de él, con pavor , con temor a que le tocara. A su hijo comparándolo con Derek.

Respiró profundo, e hizo esfuerzos para dejar el cepillo en donde estaba.

-Peter, lo que has hecho en la escalera no volverás a repetirlo. Nunca más. ¿Me has oído?-increpó el hombre, con suavidad y firmeza.

Nada.

**SWAT**

Nada.

-¿Peter?

**SWAT SWAT**

El silencio.

-Peter, no estás en el lugar, la situación, ni la posición para discutirme. ¿Por qué te estoy castigando?-Preguntó Chris, molesto ligeramente.

**SWAT SWAT**

El muchacho, sin embargo, seguía intentando aguantar estoicamente.

Peter no quería llorar, su interior le exigía que resista. No era débil. No. No volvería a serlo. Sabía cómo terminaban los débiles.

Había pasado cosas peores. Y tenía motivos para hacer lo que hizo. Su hermano era un gilipollas.

Sin embargo, eso dolía...pensó que podría soportarlo...hasta que Chris cambió de técnica.

-Bien jovencito, parece ser que no me tomas en serio cuando te digo que mi paciencia se ha acabado. Te voy a enseñar muchas cosas hoy, entre ellas, a responderme cuando te hablo.

Chris alzó a mano más de lo que la venía levantando, pero esta vez, cuando la dejó caer, lo hizo con los dedos abiertos, haciendo que doliese tanto más...Al hacerlo así, ocupaba aún más espacio del maltrecho trasero de Peter. Y eso no fue todo, puesto que, en cuanto soltaba una palmada, en lugar de hacerlo primero en una nalga y luego en la otra, la soltaba en el centro de su trasero, dando a ambas a la vez. Y luego de un azote, vino otro. En el mismo lugar. Y otro.

Le dio cinco azotes seguidos en el mismo lugar. Y rotando el lugar cada 5,repitió la operación por todas las nalgas del muchacho.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

-Au...-dejó salir Peter.

Se maldijo internamente. "Llorón de mierda". Esperen. ¿Por qué su voz, si era suya, sonaba entonces tan parecida a la de Dere...A la de él...?

SWAT SWAT Fffshhhh... SWAT SWAT Auu SWAT

Chris oyó esos gemidos, y mentalmente agradeció. No tardaría mucho en dejar salir el llanto...Que era justamente lo que Chris necesitaba.

SWAT SWAT SWAT ¡Ayy! SWAT SWAT

No,no era un maldito maltratador...sólo necesitaba que Peter llorara. Pero...si eso quería...¿Qué diferencia había en realidad entre él y Derek?

_"Que tú le estás educando, Christopher"_

"Yo...le estoy cuidando..."

_"¿Ahora sí me dejarás ayudarte?"_-preguntó la voz de su interior.

Genial, ahora hasta él mismo estaba en su contra.

"No soy como él"

_"Lo sé. ¿Y Peter?"-_Siguió preguntando.

"Lo sabe"

_"¿Seguro?"_

-Papá...para...me duele.

-Yo no soy como él, Peter.

SWAT SWAT Ba-basta SWAT SWAT SWAT

-No hijo. Aún no basta. Peter, hoy has hecho algo que sabes que está muy mal. Me he dejado la vida intentando hacerte entender que no puedes reaccionar así cuando algo te molesta. Y tú lo has entendido. Y has elegido pasar de ello, lo cual, y más en este tipo de cosas, es grave.

No conozco los motivos que mueven tu interior, mi pequeño, para haber hecho lo que has hecho...pero sea lo que sea, me aseguraré de tres cosas.

SWAT SWAT Kjss.. SWAT SWAT Au.. SWAT

-La primera es, Peter, que recuerdes que es tu hermano a quién has arrojado al piso de un puñetazo. ¿Te lo han hecho alguna vez? Imagina que a tu hermano se lo has hecho tú. ¿Cómo te sentirías?-Los ojos de Peter se inundaron con lágrimas. Se lo habían hecho tantas veces.-Bien, así se sintió tu hermano. Peter, no volverás a levantarle la mano a nadie de esta casa. Como padre, no puedo permitírtelo, y como adulto que te conoce, no puedo dejar que gastes tu potencial en algo tan insensatamente estúpido. Es por eso ,y sólo por eso, que estás recibiendo este castigo ,Peter, el resto de las cosas que pretendo enseñarte se pudieron aprender sin que te ardiera el culo. ¿Te quedó claro?

SWAT SWAT SWAT ¡Ah! SWAT SWAT

-Sí, señor-respondió el muchacho, haciendo fuerza por contener las lágrimas. La posición no le ayudaba, con la cabeza caída, y la sangre acumulándose en ella. Maldita gravedad.

Maldita inercia, pensó cuando otro azote caía.

SWAT

Maldito fuera Isaac Newton.

-La segunda cosa que aprenderás, mi niño, es que yo, NO-SOY-COMO-ÉL-Dijo suavemente, sin necesidad de enfatizar las palabras con la voz, puesto que lo hizo con unas palmadas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

-Escucha bien Peter. Yo, soy tu padre. Lo soy porque te he adoptado, lo soy porque lo dicen los papeles. Pero también él lo era. O al menos, eso es lo que decían los papeles. Pero yo, hijo, soy papá. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me lo he ganado.

Peter tembló un poco al oirlo, y sus ojos se fueron haciendo más y más grandes a medida que hablaba...es el intento real de no llorar.

Los azotes no se detuvieron en ningún momento...pero si dejaron de ser todos en el mismo lugar. Chris necesitaba su atención en otra cosa.

-Sí, hijo, así es. Aunque te parezca egocéntrico, es por eso. Yo soy quien ha escuchado tus llantos y tus súplicas para calmarlas. Soy quien te ha dado de comer, de vestir, y un sitio donde dormir.

SWAT SWAT SWAT Yo...Papá... SWAT SWAT

-Soy aquel que está dispuesto a dar mil veces la vida para que tú puedas vivir feliz la tuya.-¿Qué estaba diciendo Chris? Peter no lo creía. ¡Lágrimas, quedaos adentro, os digo!-Soy quien ha estado al pie de tu cama cuando has estado enfermo, y ha cuidado de tí, sin dormir, velando porque pronto estés bien de nuevo.

-Soy quien te dio la oportunidad que no has tenido, y que no creías merecer. Te he hecho entender que merecías esa oportunidad.

-Al igual que un padre, cuando miraste mis ojos por primera vez en el orfanato, entendí que te amaba ,cómo un padre que ve los ojos de un bebé abrirse a los suyos desde sus brazos. Tan pequeño, tan vulnerable, tan necesitado de amor. Y así eras tú, Peter.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

-No eras distinto a cualquier bebé, hijo, porque te habían hecho daño. Yo me propuse hacerte nacer de nuevo .Yo te enseñé a caminar, Peter. A caminar en libertad, sin temer de nada ni nadie. Caminar dónde tu corazón te guiase y tus pies aguantasen. Te enseñé a hablar, hijo .A Hablar con tu corazón .A hablar, y no a decir lo que "se espera que digas". Te he visto crecer, Peter, en estos meses que he pasado contigo, te he dado la infancia que no tuviste, y la adolescencia que te faltó ,y el tiempo para terminarla.

SWAT SWAT Ayyy..SWAT Snif,snif...SWAT SWAT

-Te he enseñado a pensar, a decir lo que piensas, a amar. Te he enseñado a amarme, a amarte, a amar a tu familia. Te he traído a una familia. Te he dado mi apellido. Te he dado mi tiempo, te he dado mis sueños, te he dado los deseos que pido al Cielo. Te he dado una vida Peter. La vida que mereces. ¿Acaso no es padre quien da la vida? Tú, a tu vez, me has completado la mía.

-Hijo, soy quién estaba destinado a encontrarte. En el mundo uno tiene sólo un padre. Y el tuyo no fue quien te dio la vida, no fue Derek. Soy yo.

SWAT SWAT Kjss.. SWAT SWAT Papi...SWAT

-Soy la persona que más te ama en el mundo, Peter. Soy quien está dispuesto a enseñarte a ser feliz. Soy quien te va a criar, Peter, hoy, y siempre. Un padre no deja de criarte cuando te haces mayor, un padre deja de criarte cuando tú te vuelves mejor que él...Soy la única persona que va a decirte todo tan cruel como es, porque así es el mundo. Soy quien te va a educar para que el día de mañana seas el hombre de bien que puedes llegar a ser, corrigiendo cosas como esta.

-Peter, pon mucha atención a lo que voy a decirte. Se necesita mucho valor para hacer sufrir a aquel que odias. Pero se necesita mucho más valor para hacer sufrir a aquel que amas.

-Hacerte llorar, Peter, es el castigo que pago por todos los pecados que cometí en esta vida. Y verte sufrir, es el que pago por los que cometí en vidas anteriores.

SWAT SWAT Papá.. SWAT SWAT SWAT

-Pero lo haré cuando sea necesario, como ahora. Esa es la diferencia ente Derek y yo. Yo, seré duro contigo para que tu vida esté libre de pesares como el que ahora sientes, porque créeme Peter, cuando te digo, que, cuando cometes un error en la vida, las represalias pueden llegar a ser mucho peores que unos azotes. A veces, esas represalias, nunca se van.

-Y, así fue Derek. Derek fue en tu vida ,una represalia, de esas que sabemos que nunca se irán. Él, sí quería hacerte daño, hijo. Él no ama, el se adueña. Yo daré mi vida para arreglar la que él rompió. Yo entregaré mi alma para devolverte la felicidad que él se llevó. Te daré la vida que él te prohibió. Yo te daré el valor que él te quitó. Yo te amaré, Peter, incondicionalmente.

SWAT SWAT Basta... SWAT SWAT SWAT

Ese "basta", no fue referido a los azotes...

-Hijo, pero, recuerda, Derek no es una represalia de tus acciones, sino de las mías, puesto que tu sufrimiento, ese que yo no te ahorré, será el castigo que me perseguirá por toda mi vida. Tú has pagado mi error, Peter, por eso, jamás podré dejar de perdonarte, porque tú no sólo me has regalado tu perdón, sino que me has regalado algo mucho más precioso. Tú vida.

-Tú me has regalado el honor, el derecho, el orgullo de ser tu padre. Tú te has regalado a mí, y te has entregado por amor como te entregaste a él por miedo.

-Así, Peter, te das cuenta de que él, sólo te destrozó, y que yo, entregaré todo lo que llamo mío, para enmendar eso. Porque tú me lo has permitido. Porque me gané el derecho de ser TU PADRE. Por eso has de recordar siempre, que yo no soy como él, y jamás, óyeme bien ,jamás, lo seré. Él firmó tu adopción, yo te adopté.

-Él eligió un muchacho que fuera como él quería, que le sirviera. Yo elegí a Peter. Un padre no elige el hijo que le toca, sólo lo ama como le toca. Yo sí pude elegir a los míos, y no necesité elegir, porque , de ese lugar, sólo tú y tu hermano erais mis hijos. Juntos .Nick y Peter. Peter y Nick. Halliwell.

MIS HIJOS. Es por eso que no podeís pelearos como lo habéis hecho, y es por eso que quiero que nunca vuelvas a compararme con Derek, hijo.

Porque él quería tenerte. Y yo, yo aprendí a amar de nuevo cuando te vi.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Los ojos de Peter estaban desolados por el llanto. Lloraba ya abiertamente, sin siquiera hacer el intento de limpiarse las lágrimas.

Sólo dejaba salir algún sonido, a causa del picor. Y escuchaba. Oía. No podía creer todo lo que Chris le decía, y no podía creer la razón que tenía.

Sintió de pronto culpa por tratar así a Nick...pero es que Chris no entendía...el miedo que había sentido. Ahora, y aquella vez. Pero...ya no tenía miedo. No supo distinguir en que punto sus labios dejaron salir la palara papá. Sólo la palabra, sin ningún sentido, y a la vez, con todos.

Entonces entendió que Chris, aunque lo intentara, jamás sería Derek. Su tensión y enfado desaparecieron, y fueron remplazados por el llanto. Lloraba ,sin cesar. Lloraba de dolor ,lloraba por vergüenza, lloraba por tristeza. Lloraba de emoción. Lo amaba. Amaba a su padre.

-¿Cu-cuál es...la tercera, papá?-preguntó, con la voz quebrada por el llanto, tanto tiempo guardado.

-La tercera cosa Peter, es que te amo.

SWAT SWAT Yo... SWAT SWAT SWAT

-Y eso, nunca va a cambiar-finalizó Chris.

Inmediatamente, se puso de pie, levantando a Peter, para abrazarle y llenarle de besos.

-También...yo. Te amo, papá-sollozó Peter, quebrándose totalmente, y comenzando a llorar en su hombro.

Chris agradeció al Cielo en silencio, mientras se limpiaba una furtiva lágrima que se le escapaba. Seguida de un par más, igual de silenciosas que aquella.

Su hijo lo amaba.

Su padre lo amaba.

Como había necesitado esas palabras. Siempre lo había sabido, desde que le conoció...pero...ese día, había dudado, él* lo había hecho dudar.

Pero ahora, ya no tenía miedo. Ya no.

Chris era su padre, y su padre, le amaba.

Peter suspiró, y siguió llorando, abrazando a Chris, cómo si en eso le fuese la vida. Necesitaba abrazarlo. Chris también.

Le abrazó, y le frotó la espalda con una mano , con la cara enterrada en sus cabellos, respirándole a él también, por primera vez en el día.

Se llenó del amor que le tenía, y le besó la cabeza, mientras dejaba que Peter llorar, arrullado por los suaves murmullos que le dedicaba, vacíos de sentido, al repetirlos así, pero no por ellos menos verdaderos, así como "Te amo, tesoro", "Ya pasó, hijito" ,"No llores, mi amor" ,"Aquí está papá,Pete""Shhh".

De pronto, sin darse cuenta de cómo, posiblemente movido por el recordar todo lo que su hijo había vivido con tan pocos años, invadido por la melancolía y la necesidad de protegerle toda su vida, comenzó a murmurarle un trozo de una vieja canción que había oído una vez, y a la vez que se la cantaba, la elevaba cómo suave plegaria al Señor...como la plegaria de un padre.*(¡Leer descripción!)

_Keep him safe,make him strong._

_Guard his body,heart,and soul._

_And let his life,be filled with love._

_Light the path,that he´s now begun._

_Give him faith,for he´s the one_

_who has grow into the man who_

_will make me a father proud._

Peter se acurrucó más en su pecho. Esa canción...era tan hermosa...

Peter dejó salir un gemido.

-Shhh, calma, Peter...Dios me ha escuchado...Lo hará otra vez por tí.-Chris caminó suavemente hasta la cama, y se sentó, con Peter en sus piernas. Le meció suavemente, acunándolo.-Sin embargo...ya no necesita mantenerte a salvo, porque yo lo haré por él. Ya te ha hecho fuerte, y ha guardado tu vida. La ha guardado para nosotros.

-Snif..snif...¿y lo último?-preguntó, desbordado por los sentimientos.

-Lo último será verdad cuando seas mayor...-Peter se entristeció...-Porque, hasta que te conviertas en el hombre que me haga sentir orguloso, tendrás que conformarte con ser el niño que me hace sentir orgulloso.

Peter volvió a sollozar, esbozando una gran sonrisa, y se acurrucó otra vez, arrullándose con los latidos del corazón de Chris.

Chris continuó diciéndole cosas bonitas, hasta que Peter dejó de llorar. Chris aprovechó eso para decirle, con la voz más comprensiva, y dispuesta a mostrar que le escucharía que pudo, aquello que no le había dado paz en todo ese día.

-Peter, ¿has aprendido algo del castigo que te he dado?

-Sabes...sabes que sí, papi.

Ese papi le llegó al corazón, porque detecto la necesidad que Peter tenía de decírselo.

-Dímelo, hijo. Por favor.

-Jam,-Peter rió suavemente, con algo de humor-no te preocupes, voy a hablar...ya entendí lo que pasa cuando las respuestas no llegan.

Chris sonrió, y luego le dijo, con voz de broma que intentaba parecer seria.

-¿Si? Pues al menos has aprendido algo. Levántate, caradura-finalizó cariñosamente.

Peter lo hizo, pero se mostraba algo reticente. Y volvía a llorar...pero menos...sólo con lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Tranquilo...no me voy. No te vas...sólo quería ponerte los pantalones-le dijo, haciéndole poner rojo de vergüenza.

Peter asintió, pero, cuando Chris le puso los calzoncillos, torció el gesto, a causa del roce, y, tímidamente, preguntó:

-¿Cómo está?

Chris abrió algo los ojos, no se esperaba esa pregunta. ¿Qué acaso no lo sentía?

-Pu-pues...rojo. Bastante. Y está caliente.-Apoyó su mano suavemente sobre la parte de su trasero que los calzoncillos dejaban descubierta.-¿Duele?-Preguntó sin estar muy seguro de cómo debía responder a esa pregunta.

-Sí. Y quema. Mucho...¿Dejará marca?

-Sí. En tu corazón, hijito. Esto-dijo referido al color rojo que teñía las mejillas de su trasero-se irá antes de que nos vayamos. Y esto-dijo propinándole una palmadita suave, que a Peter no se lo pareció tanto-dejará de ser doloroso en el mismo tiempo, más o menos...quizás sentarte en el auto te incomode.

Peter volvió a sonrojarse ,pero pensó que podría ser peor. Y lo dijo.

-Ya, han habido cosas peores...

Chris frunció el ceño.

-¿Te pongo los pantalones?

¡¿Cómo demonios hacía Chris que frases tan simples fueran tan vergonzosas?!

-No...duele...

Bien...siéntate, entonces-ordenó seriamente.

Ambos lo hicieron, y Chris miró a los ojos de Peter.

-Lo primero que quiero que entiendas es que no estoy enfadado contigo. Ya no, Peter. Así que puedes hablar con total confianza. No olvides quién soy.-Pidió Chris, dejando todos los significados y los sentimientos posibles en la última frase.

-Eres papá...-murmuró Peter.

Chris le cogió la mano, y se la llevó al pecho. Luego, la dejó sobre su rodilla, sin soltarla, para darle a Peter su espacio, pero sin soltarla, sin soltarlo.

-Así es, tesoro. Soy papá. Y papá, si bien ya no está enfadado, abajo sintió que le volaba la vena del cuello.-Peter bajó la mirada, pero Chris rápidamente se la levantó, y dejó su mano en su mejilla, para evitar, de paso que la siguiera bajando.

-Hijo, hoy es un día muy especial para todos, y realmente, si bien es hermoso. Sí, Peter, ES hermoso, eso dije, y no voy a cambiar la opinión, por más miradas de esas que me hagas ¬¬ -Dijo Chris, al ver la mirada de Peter, que parecía decirle "¿Esto, perfecto? Si, ya, seguro"-Como decía...si bien es hermoso, me ha tenido todo el día con los cables cruzados.

He tenido que hacer muchas cosas, y realmente creo que me faltan más, y me he puesto tan nervioso, que acabé por perder la cordura, recuperarle, envidiar a las cortinas, cambiar de sexo a tu tíos...Vale, lo siento...estoy algo disperso-se excusó, al ver el rostro horrorizado de Peter, aunque ambos lo habían hecho bien adrede-pero lo más difícil ha sido tener que castigaros. A todos. A los tres. En el día que debió ser perfecto, acabé castigándoos a los tres en menos de cuatro horas. Ha de ser alguna especie de récord. Sin embargo...creo que el castigo más duro, fue el tuyo, muchacho.

Han pasado, en menos de una hora, demasiadas cosas contigo, Peter. Y quiero a todas y cada una de ellas explicada, ¿entendiste?-preguntó suave y severamente. Peter asintió, mientras sollozaba suavemente.-Pero antes, quiero pedirte algo...necesito saber que vas a confiar en mí, Peter, ¿lo harás?

Peter dudó un momento, finalmente respondió decididamente.

-Con mi vida, papá.

-Ese es mi chico...sabes, por eso te castigué antes de hablarte...

-¿Eh?-casi gritó Peter, consternado.¡¿Le había pegado para saber si podía confiar en él?!

-No, no te excites, hombre, escucha. Tú no te veías, Peter. Parecías habitado por algún demonio ,hijo.-Pobre Chris...no sabía que Peter estaba habitado por el recuerdo de un demonio...-Necesitabas que te calmaras, y que pudieras abrirte a mí sin temor .Y si hay algo que he aprendido contigo es que nunca eres tan sincero como cuando lloras. Con el tiempo aprendiste a abrirte sin llorar...pero cuando lo haces, eres otro Peter. Un Peter que sólo yo conozco...y es mio, de nadie más.-Peter asintió, mostrando que entendía, y que, aunque su trasero no estuviera de curdo, era lo mejor que Chris podía elegir.

-Ahora, hijo, lo primero que haré es decirte que tu hermano debe estar en este momento vistiéndose...muerto de dolor.-Peter le miró con atención-Sí, Peter , abrumado por el dolor. ¿Sabes qué fue lo último que me dijo te hermano antes de que subiese aquí? "El me odia, papá". Ahora, yo le dije que eso no era así...pero la realidad es, Peter, que eso no lo decido yo. Así que debo preguntarte. ¿Tú odias a Nick?

Peter le miró. ¿De verdad su hermano creía eso? Vale, se lo había dicho, pero...¿en serio lo creyó? Luego recordó como había actuado, y entendió que Nick estaba seguro de que le odiaba. Peter observó a Chris y le preguntó.

-¿Tú me odias?

Chris pensó que eso no tenía nada que ver, que le estaba tomando el pelo, o cosas así...pero sólo le respondió.

-Yo te amo con la fuerza de mi alma.

-Entonces no le odio...de hecho, me habría sido muy difícil hacerlo.

-¿Cómo?¿Peter, de que hablas?-insistió Chris, temiendo que volvieran a la fase de "te respondo y no te respondo nada".

Peter dejó salir el aire suavemente.

-Tenía miedo. No odio a Nick, pero tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo, hijo?¿De Nick?-preguntó Chris extrañado. Entonces, algo dentro de él se puso en modo alerta.-¿Miedo...de mí?.

Claro, Peter había dicho algo de arruinarle el año nuevo...y del modo en que le habló cuando vio la pierda...

-Peter. ¿Miedo de mí?-insistió el padre.

Peter bajó la vista. Chris se endureció. Suspiró...pensando que debería buscar un nuevo sinónimo para esa palabra, porque de tanto hacerla, perdía sentido...

-Peter...esto es lo que haremos. Lo primero que quiero hacer es decirte que, en vista de que no odias a Nick realmente...quiero que se lo digas...él...sus intenciones eran las de ayudarme, hijo...y tú le acusaste de arruinar el año nuevo. Peter, ni tú ni tu hermano podríais arruinar este año nuevo, porque vosotros traéis el año nuevo. Sois lo nuevo en esta casa, yo lo nuevo del año. ¿Comprendes? Y Nick...sabes...tenía también mucho miedo de arruinarlo, por eso estaba tan...servicial...temía que este día no fuera perfecto...y me esforcé por dejarle claro que me sentía orgullosa de ambos...y todo iba bien, porque, de hecho, Nick había entendido que no había arruinado año nuevo...hasta que tú se lo echaste en cara...hijo.-Peter le miró con todo el dolor de su corazón reflejado en los ojos. Él no quería hacer eso...sólo...la desesperación...esa vez de verdad pensó que Chris...Haría lo que él...-Peter, ¿Sabes lo que se siente que echen sale en una herida?-Peter se estremeció.-Porque así se sintió Nick cuando le dijiste eso, porque acababa de castigarle, porque se sentía mal, y porque era un miedo que él creía real, por eso necesito que, si de verdad nos quieres tanto como sé que nos quieres, te disculpes con tu hermano...Sé que lo harás por mí, ¿Verdad hijo?

Peter asintió.

-Muy bien...ese es mi Peter...ahora...me gustaría saber-continuó Chris con seriedad. Eso era muy delicado...y le pedía a Dios que le diera fuerzas para poder ayudar a Peter...pensó en el recuerdo de su padre, ayudándole a afrontar las horas de aflicción. Se armó de valor con eso.-qué...lo que te impulsó a hacer eso...dime Peter, por Dios, ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado, hijo?.-suplicó Chris, aferrando su agarre a la mano del niño. Peter respiró, y se preguntó si debía decírselo a su padre...¿De verdad debía?.

-Sí.

Chris se extrañó, y le pareció que a Peter le había costado mucho dar esa respuesta.

-¿Sí?¿Sí, qué, Peter?¿De que hablas?

-Sí sé lo que se siente.

Chris tardó 10 segundos en entender...y e horrorizarse...pero ya era tarde, porque Peter había comenzado a hablar:

-De todos modos...eso no fue todo...para que echen sal en tus heridas...debe de haber heridas...y alguien tiene que hacerlas.

-Cuando te vi con esa piedra...sabía que eras incapaz de golpearme con ella...pero...por otro lado...estaba seguro de que lo harías...Yo...creí que ya era hora...

Chris no le dejó continuar.

-Peter,¡¿Me estás diciendo que esperabas que yo te hiciera lo que él...?!

-Calla-interrumpo el chico-Sí...sólo esperaba que lo hagas, porque así debía ser...así debía ser conmigo...Él me lo dijo . ¿Sabes por qué le hice eso a Nick?¿No, verdad? Me sorprende de tí, Chris...aunque, por otro lado, esperaba que no lo entendieras-Peter no lo llamó Chris a posta...sólo...así se llamaba...Chris pareció entenderlo a medias...Y no pareció gustarle nada-Sólo...esperaba que lo dejaras pasar...así lo solucionaba cada año...pero supongo que también debí entender que no dejarías mis problemas ahí, sin intentar arreglarlos, ¿verdad, papá?-esa tampoco fue a posta...ese venía del alma.

-Siempre, Peter , siempre.

Peter asintió y continuó.

-Yo...¿No te sorprendiste de que Nick no se defendiera de mi ataque?-Chris lo pensó. Es cierto, normalmente, Nick se hubiera defendido...Peter era el que se dejaba hacer...supuso que quizás fuera porque acababa de castigarle, pero quizás, por lo que Peter decía, debía de haber una razón más factible...y posiblemente más desagradable. Asintió.-Papá...cuando saliste de la cocina a poner la mesa...yo...le amenacé .Le dije que tuviera mucho cuidado con...cagarla...o, le haría arrepentir. No te decepciones de mí...por favor...sólo...tenía miedo de que pasara lo que pasó...con un final diferente.

Que, si lo arruinaba...te decepcionaras...pensaras que éramos unos malagradecidos...nos dejaras aquí...nos devolvieras. Le hicieras daño-susurró-me hicieras daño...nos hicieras daño.

Chris apretó su mano algo más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido...y Peter le miró con miedo. Chris se relajó.

-¿Peter...e verdad me crees capaz de eso? Si es así, quiero que me lo digas ahora-dijo Chris, mientras una lágrima amenazaba con salir de su ojo izquierdo-que me lo digas ahora, y te vayas a vivir con tus hermanos con el tío Wyatt o la tía Melinda, ¡Porque habré fracasado como padre!-exclamó, dejando salir la lágrima.

Peter le llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiéndole que se calle, y le limpió esa lágrima solitaria...que bien podría ser una de las miles que Chris le había limpiado a él.

-¿No estoy sentado aquí contigo, contándote algo que tan sólo saben él, Nick y Dios?-Chris agradeció tanto esa frase...le besó el dedo y le dejó seguir.-Entonces, es claro, que, sé que no lo harías jamás. Te creo, papá, cuando dices que me amas. Con amor de verdad, y no amor de plástico. Yo te quiero igual.

Chris le sonrió, y le incitó a continuar.

-Papá...¿A ti te gusta cocinar?

Chris asintió.

-¿Alguna vez te has quemado?

Volvió a asentir, sin entender bien a que iba todo eso.

-Y dime ¿Alguna te ha dolido especialmente mucho?.

Chris volvió a asentir, recordando la vez que se había quemado con el aceite para freír las patatas. Fue un dolor horrible. ¿A dónde quería llegar Peter?

-Vale...y dime...¿dejaste de cocinar por eso?.

-No.

-Pero...Cuando volviste a cocinar eso, ¿No tuviste especial cuidado para no volver a quemarte?

-Pues...sí...pero no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, hijo.

-Bueno...Es que eso es lo que me ha pasado a mí. No, no me he quemado...así. Es una metáfora. Lo mismo me ha pasado con el Año Nuevo...No dejé de pasarlo, igual que tú no dejaste de cocinar, sólo porque uno fue especialmente doloroso…pero, quería tener especial cuidado con este...para que no volviera a doler...

Entonces, y sólo entonces, Chris entendió TODO. "Perdón" dibujó con sus labios, incapacitado para hablar, sintiendo los ojos volver a inundarse. "Perdón" volvió a gesticular.

De pronto, todas las escenas del día pasaron por su mente, como un flashback.

"_-Vale, yo voy a estar abajo, preparando la comida con Nick…¿Nos quieres acompañar?_

_-¿Eh? No, papá…gracias-dijo Peter suavemente."_

"_Chris se quedó estático en el lugar donde se había parado, y vio alejarse a Leo. Su caminar hubiera sido bastante gracioso, de no haber sido porque tenía ganas de desollarle vivo._

_Miró a Peter, para asegurarse de que él también lo había visto, y que él no deliraba._

_Peter lo miraba mudo, como si nunca más fuese a ser capaz de pronunciar palabra."_

"Ahora entiendo"-se dijo Chris-"pensó que iba a hacer una locura, por eso se asustó así…Dios…"

_"-Peter, hijo, ¿estás bien?_

_-Sí, papá. No te preocupes, sólo estoy algo impresionado por lo que le pasó a Nick."_

_"Pero en ese momento entró Peter._

_Escuchó un segundo la conversación, y luego, se dirigió hacia el refrigerador, de donde cogió uno de los imanes con teléfonos de pizzerías._

_Caminó hasta el teléfono y marcó."_

_"Finalmente, se fijó en Peter, y vio; observó; leyó su rostro, su actitud, su aura en su totalidad._

_Estaba casi catatónico, falto completamente de emoción alguna, excepto, quizás, una ligera tristeza."_

_"Se sentó, y Peter apenas le miró. Seguía enfrascado en algún interesante punto del piso._

_-Peter, debes comer algo._

_Peter le miró, y en sus ojos Chris entendió que no lo iba a hacer._

_Sin embargo, el chico no dejo de susurrar suplicante:_

_-Peter, ¿qué tienes?_

_-Nada, papá._

_-Eso, ve a contárselo a otro, porque yo no te lo creo. ¿Qué pasa, hijo? Háblame. Explícame que tienes, porque sino, no voy a poder ayudarte._

_-Papá, estoy bien, sólo no tengo hambre, desayune bien, y luego pasaron muchas cosas, es lógico que el estómago se cierre._

_Estaba pensando y se me fue el apetito. Es todo._

_-Peter, debes comer algo._

_-No puedo..."_

_"Cruzó la puerta de la cocina, y, antes de subir, miró a sus hijos, sentados en el sofá. Leo le miraba con preocupación, y Peter, sólo le miraba."_

_"-¡¿Estás sordo, verdad, subnormal?!¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con cagarla!_

_-¡Perdóname, Peter, perdóname!-_

_-¿Perdonarte?¡Eres un cabrón!¡Óyeme bien, ni que te reencarnes en el ojete de tu puta madre! Esto no te lo pasaré nunca, ¿me oyes?¡NUNCA! TE ODIO"_

_"Chris recorrió la habitación con la vista. Iba a buscarlo ya bajo la cama, cuando le vio._

_El chico estaba agazapado en la esquina del cuarto opuesta a la que él estaba, hecho un ovillito oculto por el ángulo de la cama y un escritorio._

_Abrazándose las rodillas al pecho, con la cara enterrada en ellas, parcia más pequeño que Leo."_

_"Entonces le volvió a mirar, y Chris notó como el terror se adueñaba de él._

_Lo que Peter vio cuando levantó su llorosa vista, fue a Chris, medio agachado casi sobre él, en una pose muy amenazadora...y con una piedra en la mano, mirándole._

_Se puso blanco, totalmente paralizado. Hasta que Chris se movió._

_-¡NO!¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!¡ALÉJATE!¡NO ME TOQUES!Perdón papá, perdóname...No lo hagas. Nunca más volverás a oírme hablar Por favor, señor, se lo suplico. ¡No lo haga!¡Seré perfecto!¡PERO,POR FAVOR,NO ME LASTIME. Seré el hijo que quieres..."_

_"-¡Aléjate de mí!_

_-Peter..._

_-¡NO!¡No quiero!_

_-Hijo, escúchame..._

_-¡Tú no eres así, Chris!"_

_"-¡¿Peter, ME HAS OIDO,O NO?!¡¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que es esto?!¡¿Que no me hables?!¡No te voy a hacer daño, Peter !NO-ME-TEMAS! ¡¿Me has oído o no?!_

_-No me grites. No me grites. Él me gritaba."_

_**"No, no me he quemado...así."**_

Chris no sabía que existía una sensación así. Las lágrimas sólo rodaron ,sin que él se los impidiera.

Peter le miraba mudo.

Chris sollozó, y estrechó a Peter entre sus brazos.

-Perdóname, hijo. Perdóname. Peter, perdón. ¡Perdóname, Peter!-exclamó, llorando-Soy el peor padre del mundo.¡¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?!¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?!Perdóname , tesoro. Por favor.-Rogaba Chris estrechando más a Peter, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera...Como si el chico pudiera...

-No te diste cuenta...porque yo no quise que te dieras cuenta. Papá...a veces, tú te darás cuenta de las cosas que yo quiera que te des cuenta. Dijo, devolviéndole el abrazo. Chris entendió que, en ciertos casos...eso era dolorosamente cierto.-No eres el peor padre del mundo...ese era Der...

-No te atrevas a llamarle padre-murmuró Chris entre dientes, cerrando los ojos.

Peter se separó del abrazo delicadamente, y le puso a Chris una mano en la cara.

-Eres el mejor padre del mundo, es lo que importa.

Chris recibió esas palabras como la cura para sus males.

-Y no tengo que perdonarte nada...sólo...nunca me dejes sólo, papi.

-Peter...ya no puedo dejarte sólo. Eres lo que hace funcionar mi corazón. Sin ti, mi corazón no funciona. Nunca. Porque tu felicidad es la mía. Por eso, hacerte feliz, no es una obligación, o una generosidad. Tu felicidad es la mía. Sólo si tú eres feliz yo puedo serlo. Eres una de las tres partes que me hacen, hijo. Sólo vosotros tres, simbolizáis la vida para mí. No lo olvides jamás. Tu dicha, es la mía ,tu dolor, es mi condena.

Peter le sonrió.

-Tuve tanto miedo...

-Nunca lo volverás a tener.-Prometió su padre.

-Él estaba ahí. Todo el tiempo.

Chris apretó los puños.

-Nick no fue el único que hoy recordó...También lo hice...

Chris vio pasar por su mente todos los momentos del día en que vio a Peter mirando hacia la nada.

-Él no quería dejarme, sólo quería que yo no estuviera contento...quería que llorara...como entonces...

-Peter...

-Él es malo...

-Lo es.

Hubo un corto silencio, que Peter rompió.

-Ahora se ha ido...Te tiene miedo...

Chris sólo pudo sonreír...

-Él le tiene miedo a la única cosa que no conoce ni entiende, Peter. El amor. El amor que un padre siente por su hijo. El amor que ha convertido al pequeño Peter que temblaba y lloraba, en un hombre. Él no me teme, le teme al Peter Halliwell que yo he creado.

-Se va cuando apareces...

-Se va porque sabe en quién te he convertido.

Otra vez se sumieron en un silencio total. Al cabo de un tiempo, Peter cogió instintivamente la mano de Chris ,como si se diera fuerzas...

Si los sentimientos se pudieran ver...Chris habría visto como la semiapagada aura de de Peter, al coger su mano, se duplicaba y crecía, envolviéndoles a ambos.

-También era 31 de diciembre. Eran casi las ...quería que ese día _fuera perfecto._-Chris se estremeció, al ver a Nick en Peter cuando dijo eso. Y luego al entender qué era lo que Peter le iba a contar. Le apretó la mano con fuerza.-Yo quería que estuviera orgulloso de mí. Quería ver esa mirada que ponía cuando yo hacía algo bien...esa que pones tu cuando estás orgulloso. Antes de conocerte, yo creía que el orgullo era "Vale, con esto haces que olvide el asco que das y la mierda que eres". Pero...antes que ver sadismo en una mirada...prefieres eso...vamos, que prefieres cualquier cosa antes que ver lo que yo he visto en esos ojos...-Ambos se estremecieron.-Papá.-Añadió Peter, para darse aún más valor.

Cerró los ojos un momento, y habló.

_"La cocina de su casa siempre le había parecido un lugar enorme. Era...bella...O, al menos ,eso recordaba Peter. Es que...bueno...él no recordaba haber vuelto a entrar desde ese día._

_Pero, en sus recuerdos, era una habitación grande. Más grande que su habitación. Estaba cubierta por azulejos blancos, con guardas en la parte superior, y el suelo estaba recubierto por loza clara también. Recordaba que había una encimera mayor que la de su casa, y una estufa mucho mayor. Luego unas repisas y cajoneras, de madera clara. Las imágenes eran borrosas en su mente, pero recordaba que era muy lujosa. Cualquiera que la viese podría haber dicho que era bonita. Cualquiera, menos, Peter._

_Ese día, la cocina se veía mucho menos limpia. La encimera estaba cubierta con cascaras, platos, sal, rodajas de vegetales, agua, aceite, tazones de varios tamaños, y llenos de cosas varias, cuchillos, tenedores, un palo de amasar, cucharones, y todo lo que uno pueda llegar a utilizar para preparar un pavo como el que Peter ,a sus trece años de edad, había preparado._

_Contemplaba al ave en la bandeja sobre la que descansaba. No era como la que Chris y Nick habían preparado, era más pequeña, y no estaba tan bien preparada como aquella, pero, para Peter, era toda una obra de arte ,que él había hecho, y que iba a hacer que Dedé estuviera muy , muy feliz. Y cuando él estaba feliz...todos eran felices...porque él les dejaba._

_Cuando estaba metiendo la fuente en el horno, Morla se asomó desde la puerta y le miró._

_-Peter, mira lo que este lugar parece. Será mejor para ti limpiarlo, porque si él lo ve..."_

_Morla no terminó la frase, primero, porque ya había quedado claro que no hubiera sido una opción agradable. Y segundo, porque, desde el pasillo, se oyó la sedosa voz de Derek, llamándola de una manera que le hizo entender que lo menos suicida será ir._

_Peter se estremeció al oírla._

_"No debes temer, Peter, él va a ser feliz con esto, él te abrazará, él te sonreirá...Sólo debes limpiar todo esto. ¡YA! "Se dijo asustado, al oír lo que le pareció eran los pasos de Derek._

_Levantó toda la basura de la encimera, y la tiró rápidamente, cayéndosele algo al suelo._

_Oyó los pasos acercarse más, y se paralizó._

_Los pasos se acercaron más, y Peter estaba seguro de que era Derek. Se tensó. Esperó, esperó...y él nunca entró._

_Oyó sus pasos desviarse hacia la escalera...y agradeció mentalmente._

_Decidió darse su tiempo para limpiar ,y que quedase todo impecable._

_Puso todos los trastos en el fregadero, y limpió bien la encimera. Vio entonces, que el piso estaba algo sucio, y que debía barrerlo...o él lo notaría._

_"No es perfecto, Peter, y tiene que ser perfecto. No eres tan inútil como para no poder hacerlo. Hazlo, o se enfadará...y sabes qué pasa cuando se enfada"._

_Peter tragó saliva, y se estremeció._

_Dio una última mirada a la cocina, y salió de ella a hurtadillas, con esos pasos silenciosos que había aprendido a hacer para poder volver a su cama cuando iba al baño en la noche. Esos que había aprendido a hacer para no hacer demasiado ruido cuando él estaba cerca, para que no notara su presencia. Esos que había aprendido a hacer para escabullirse de sus manos, a veces. Porque, él siempre los oía...siempre. Pero, a veces , cuando no le escuchaba ,le dejaba ir...por algún tipo de piedad...Esos pasos que Peter aprendió a hacer para guardar la vida._

_Llegó a la sala donde Morla estaba, y, suavemente preguntó..._

_-Morla...ahm...el jabón de platos...se ha acabado...y, no encuentro la escoba..._

_Morla le proporcionó la información que necesitaba, y el chico corrió a buscarlos._

_Estaban arriba, en algún tipo de despensa que tenían...como un armario._

_Peter subió hasta allí sin hacer ningún ruido, y flotando especialmente, al pasar junto a la puerta del cuarto de Derek, dónde él estaba viendo televisión. Llegó al armario sin hacer ningún ruido, así como ya tantas veces había practicado._

_Pero al armario, nadie le había enseñado nada. Lo abrió lo menos que pudo, y metió la cabeza, intentando buscar lo que necesitaba, lo cogió con sigilo y cerró la puerta, que apenas y emitió sonido. Pero lo emitió._

_Volvió a bajar, lo más rápido que pudo. Le había oído. Estaba seguro._

_En cuanto entró a la cocina, cerró la puerta, y se recargó contra ella a respirar ,e intentó rastrear el más mínimo sonido. Nada._

_Quizás Derek estaba de buenas ese día._

_Barrió el piso con algo de torpeza, debido a la presión...el pavo aún no estaba listo._

_Decidió subirle al horno...porque sabía que Derek, cuando tenía hambre, deseaba comer...Quizás...si la comida estaba lista cuando bajara, y él decoraba la mesa...estaría contento, y brindarían a las 12...como hacía en el orfanato._

_Fregó los trastos, lentamente, cuidando que quedasen bien limpios...¿Qué estaría haciendo Nick?_

_Nick...Peter se estremeció._

_Su hermano...estaba solo. Simplemente...estaba solo. Él le había dejado._

_"No, Peter, no lo has hecho...tú sólo has encontrado un hogar...Él lo hará también."_

_Recordó a Nick durmiendo en la cama que había en el cuarto que compartían en el orfanato. Le recordaba despertando con esa sonrisa tan despreocupada, recordándole que todo estaba bien._

_Recordaba como "peleaban" para ver quien llegaba primero al baño ,o quien se tomaba primero el desayuno._

_Miró el agua caer del grifo, mientras recordaba la cara de su hermano cuando se enfadaba con él. Recordó todas las peleas verdaderas que habían tenido...y lo poco que ellas duraban, cuando se daban cuenta de que, si no se tenían, no tenían nada._

_"Perdóname, Nick. Por favor...perdona cada trastada que cometí. Perdona por todas veces que te hice llorar. Perdona por haber pensado tanto en mí ,y tan poco en ti."-murmuró tristemente, mientras seguía fregando el mismo plato desde hacía ya rato-"Esas peleas por las que nunca me disculpé...las lamento, todas. Sólo que, jamás pensé que no iba a poder disculparme por todas ellas. Lo lamento."_

_Siguió recordando, cada vez que Nick había puesto el pecho por él. Se encubrieron en todas, fueron inseparables. Los recordó juntos, jugando, riendo, llorando, creciendo._

_Recordó a la madre que juntos construyeron. Le pidió que protegiese a Nick. De corazón..._

_"Yo...nunca te he querido...pero sé que existes...y...bueno...nos llevaste nueve meses en ti...y ahora, estás en un lugar dónde puedes cuidar a Nick, así que , si nos quieres un poco...hazlo. Mamá."_

_Recordó cada momento que pasó con su hermano...y todas las separaciones que habían vivido...Nick, siempre le esperó del otro lado de la puerta del orfanato, con los brazos abiertos, sin jamás echarle en cara que se había ido...y siempre prometiendo no separarse otra vez._

_Y él no cumplió. Se fue, y esa vez, era para siempre. Derek no le dejaría ir...y él no quería irse._

_"Lo lamento Nick…pero, no puedo volver...tengo ahora un hogar, una familia"-pidió con voz melancólica, disculpándose con alguien que no podía oírle, pero, de verdad, necesitaba decir eso...se lo dijo a Nick...se lo dijo a su madre, para que ella se lo dijera a Nick-"Tengo una familia ahora...¿recuerdas cuántas veces jugábamos a que teníamos una? Bueno, yo la he encontrado, ¿Quieres que me la pierda? Tú no querrías eso, eres mi hermano , y quieres que sea feliz, así como yo quiero que seas feliz. No es perfecta, pero es la que me ha tocado...estoy seguro que tú encontrarás a la tuya, y serás muy feliz. Encontrarás al ángel, Nick, ese que siempre has pedido. Él te encontrará y te dará esa vida que siempre jugamos a tener.-Peter recordó CADA momento de sus vidas...las veces que se habían cuidado entre ellos cuando estaban enfermos o tristes, las que habían llorado de risa, o reído hasta llorar. Las que fueron hermanos, con todo aquello que la palabra implica. Entendió que Nick era su familia, aunque estuviera lejos. Entendió que lo amaba.-Nick, has sido el mejor hermano que pude tener, siempre has hecho todo por mí, y, espero de verdad, que sientas que te correspondí. Eres y serás siempre mi hermano. Te prometo que rezaré cada noche para que el ángel te encuentre y te haga inmensamente feliz, así como tú me has hecho a mí. No te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien. Lo prometo. Te extrañaré mucho...y he entendido que te amo, que eres mi familia._

_Adiós, Nick. Nunca te olvidaré."_

_Por la mejilla de Peter rodó una lágrima furtiva, que era todo lo que podía llegar a salir de él...puesto que ya había llorado todas las lágrimas que tuvo en el cuerpo. Ya no quedaban...y quiso dedicarle a su hermano una de las últimas."_

Ese Peter no podía llorar...pero no era ese el Peter que estaba hablando con Chris en ese momento.

Por su rostro caían las lágrimas, a medida que le relataba a Chris con las palabras exactas lo que rogó esa Nochevieja .A medida que su ruego avanzaba, Peter recordaba, y entendió que lo que le había hecho a Nick...era inhumano. No merecía perdón...pero sabía que Nick se lo daría.

Tenía cogidas las dos manos de Chris, y las asía con fuerza, soltándole una de vez en cuando Chris la retiraba, para limpiar las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

O por el suyo.

Chris dejaba salir las lágrimas silenciosamente por su rostro...él lloró antes que Peter, cuando habló de su manera de caminar, y sus "deseos" hacia Derek en ese Año Nuevo.

-Y nunca os habéis olvidado, hijo...él te ama lo mismo que tú...yo lo sé. Sé, además...que, en este momento ,él ha olvidado todo, y sólo espera que tú no estés enfadado...y sé que le perdonarás...así como también sé que el te perdonará a tí.

-Yo no merezco su perdón...

-Y a él le importa un bledo. Sólo te perdonará.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Porque te ama.

Sólo con la vista, Chris le incitó a continuar, y Peter lo hizo, secándose el rostro con la manga de la camiseta. Que pequeño se veía así...y que frágil.

"_Peter había seguido fregando los trastos, y había acabado, cuando se había puesto a secarlos y notó que el pavo seguía sin estar listo...así que le subió aún más al horno. Tenía que estar listo._

_Siguió secando, cuando vio que todos los tazones seguían sobre la mesa, y algunos utensilios ya estaban secos._

_Decidió que sería mejor recoger todo eso primero , y luego acabar con los trastos que faltaban, que eran en su mayoría, platos._

_Vació los contenidos de estos tazones más grandes, y los fue poniendo en el fregadero , hasta quedar con sólo los dos más pequeños. Uno llevaba jugo de limón y el otro, sal._

_Peter cogió ambos a la vez, y caminó hacia la nevera, dónde pondría el jugo de limón, hasta que..._

_Comenzó a sentir aroma a quemado._

_"¡NO!"-rugió ,mientras apoyaba con violencia y descuidos los dos tazones un uno de los mueble que había, bastante cerca del borde, haciendo que no se cayeran de puro milagro, suplicando que se estuviera equivocando, que se estuviera quemando cualquier cosa, que se estuviera quemando la casa, pero no..._

_El pavo._

_Peter abrió el horno como poseído, y sacó la bandeja que contenía aquello que había sido un pavo. Ahora, estaba visiblemente quemado, sobre todo por abajo, donde se había carbonizado realmente, a diferencia de arriba, dónde sólo parecía que lo hubieran querido flamear...pero con gasolina._

_Eso no se podía comer...tampoco las cosas que lo acompañaban, que se habían achicharrado._

_Maldijo su suerte, arrojándolo sobre la encimera con violencia, agarrándose la cabeza, temblando de furia, maldiciéndose de mil formas...Pero para maldecirle, había alguien que sabía un millón._

_El pavo se tambaleó sobre la encimera, y Peter suplicó un "no", mientras le faltaba cuerpo para arrojarse a evitar que cayera al piso...en vano._

_Cuando quiso cogerlo, fue muy pesado y estaba muy caliente , por lo que la bandeja se volteó, regando todo su contenido por el piso ,perdiéndolo lentamente, casi como si lo disfrutara con crueldad._

_Peter se quedó estático mirando el piso, hasta que algo distrajo su atención, y su cuerpo comenzaba a liberar adrenalina...y sintió la necesidad de correr de allí._

_La puerta de la cocina se abrió fuertemente, dando paso a la visión más perversa que Peter podría haber visto en ese momento._

_Era como una pesadilla, la peor pesadilla que alguien pudiese tener...pero Peter sabía que de esa, no se iba a despertar._

_La figura de Derek se erguía amenazadoramente en el marco de aquella puerta, que ,junto a él, parecía tan frágil...fácil de romper en un movimiento. Como Peter._

_Derek clavó sus fríos y crueles ojos grises en el muchacho cuando entró, al grito de_

_-¡Peter!¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, muchacho!?._

_Peter pensó que se iba a desmayar...al menos...eso quiso hacer...pero sabía que no era tan fácil._

_La mirada de Derek pasó de la aterrada cara del chico al piso, donde el pavo parecía burlarse de él._

_Derek la alzó lentamente, y a Peter le pareció que era la guillotina que se elevaba sobre el cuello de la víctima."_

Chris apretó la mandíbula. Otra vez, su mentón era roca, y su semblante asustaba.

Su mirada hervía de peligro, pero no era exactamente algo dedicado hacia Peter. Apretó las manos del niño, y este le correspondió.

Chris volvió a oír las palabras de Peter en su cabeza, como en un hechizo.

_**"-Vale, yo voy a estar abajo, preparando la comida con Nick…¿Nos quieres acompañar?**_

_**-¿Eh? No, papá…gracias"**_

_**"No, no me he quemado...así."**_

¿Qué iba a contarle su hijo?¿Por eso no quería acercarse a la cocina?¿Por eso no ayudó a Leo a limpiar?¿A qué se refería con no quemarse "así"?

_**"-Vale, yo voy a estar abajo, preparando la comida con Nick…¿Nos quieres acompañar?**_

_**-¿Eh? No, papá…gracias"**_

_**"No, no me he quemado...así."**_

¿Qué era aquello que rondaba en la mente de la criatura, que no quería que él viera, y que ahora estaba a punto de mostrarle?. Apretó los dientes, y rezó para que no fuera tan horrendo. TAN.

_**"-Vale, yo voy a estar abajo, preparando la comida con Nick…¿Nos quieres acompañar?**_

_**-¿Eh? No, papá…gracias"**_

_**"No,no me he quemado...así."**_

_**"-Vale, yo voy a estar abajo, preparando la comida con Nick…¿Nos quieres acompañar?**_

_**-¿Eh? No, papá…gracias"**_

_**"No, no me he quemado...así."**_

_**"No, no me he quemado...así."**_

_**"No, no me he quemado...así."**_

_**"No así"**_

_**"Así"**_

_**"No ,no me he quemado...así."**_

Peter continuó.

_"-¿Qué es esto, Peter?-preguntó suavemente, pero sin ocultar ni un poco el peligro que había en esa frase._

_-Yo..._

_-¡PETER!¡ESTO!¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES?!¡CONTESTA!-ordenó dando un fuerte golpe en la encimera, y que Peter agradeció no fuera para él, ya que la hizo temblar toda._

_-Yo...quería darte una sorpresa...preparando la cena...como es Año Nuevo..._

_-¿Año Nuevo?¡Y UNA PUTA MIERDA!¡¿A ESTO LE LLAMAS TÚ AÑO NUEVO?!¡¿A UN PUTO PAVO QUEMADO TODO DESPARRAMADO EN MI PISO?!-Exclamó, lleno de furia, haciendo que Peter se encogiese, muerto de miedo._

_-Dedé...-suplicó, como última opción..._

_-¡DEDÉ UNA MIERDA!-gritó, y el grito estremeció las vigas del techo. Peter tembló, presa del terror. Terror verdadero, del más puro.-¡¿Quisiste preparar un pavito, Peter?!-escupió, con una ironía más hiriente que el mismísimo odio-¿JUSTO TÚ?¿Cuándo lo entenderás? NO ERES MÁS QUE UN MOCOSO INÚ UNA ESCORIA, PETER.¡¿PARA QUE COÑO ME SIRVES?!¡¿EHH?!-Gritó, cogiendo a Peter del brazo, y arrastrándolo a él-¡¿PARA ESTO?!-dijo refiriéndose al pavo, mientras, con un sólo brazo, sacudía todo el cuerpo de Peter, que tembló como una hoja-¡¿EH?!¡¿PARA ESTO?!¡Mocoso inútil ! Eres un buenoparanada,¡¿Cuándo te meterás eso en la cabeza?!¡¿QUERÍAS SORPRENDERME?!PUES MIRA, ANDA,¡MIRA QUE FELIZ ESTOY!¡MÍRAME,PETER!-Acercó su rostro al del chico, gritando en su rostro, con aquella seda en su voz convertida en cuchillos, listos para clavarse en él-¡¿CÓMO COÑO QUIERES LUEGO QUE NO TE DIGA QUE ERES UNA MIERDA,GILIPOLLAS,SI HACES COSAS COMO ESTA?!_

_-¡ERES UN INSERVIBLE, NO SÉ CÓMO PUDE FIJARME EN TÍ,HIJO DE PUTA!-Siguió, sacudiendo a Peter al punto de hacerle crujir el brazo-¡¿Qué?!No me mires así...¡Si tu madre era una puta! Y ¡TÚ,ERES IGUAL A ELLA,MARICÓN!¡IGUAL QUE ÉL PUTO DE TU HERMANO!LOS HOMBRES NO COCINAN,IMBÉCIL,LOS HOMBRES SON HOMBRES. ¿Tú eres una niñita?¡Claro que sí!¡POR ESO LLORAS POR TODO,NO TE AGUANTAS NADA! PERO YO TE DARÉ AHORA UN MOTIVO PARA LLORAR._

_Dos segundos entre el dicho y el hecho. Derek le propinó a Peter una bofetada con toda la mano abierta, haciéndolo desestabilizarse, y le habría hecho caer ,de no ser porque aún mantenía su agarre en él._

_-¡AH!-gimió Peter ,llevándose la mano al rostro._

_-¡¿Te ha dolido, Peter?!Maricón...¡¿Y quieres que esté orgulloso de ti, basura?!Ni la puta de tu madre te quiso, se ve que se creía muy buena para vosotros dos, por eso os dejó...seguramente fue porque no te soportaba, estorbo...Eso eres, un estorbo...pero no te preocupes-avisó con voz suave y amable...por un momento-¡Yo sé muy bien qué hacer con los estorbos!-Gritó, dándole otra bofetada con el reverso de la mano, soltándole, haciendo que cayera al piso que, esta vez, sí cayera al piso. Derek traía un anillo. El anillo abrió una herido en su mejilla. Peter sintió la sangre caer, pero no dijo nada...sólo intentó levantarse._

_Derek se lo impidió, dándole una patada que le regresó al suelo._

_-¡QUÉDATE AHÍ, DONDE NO PUEDAS CAGARLA, COMO CAGAS TODO LO QUE HACES! Yo voy a enseñarte...yo voy a enseñarte a no entrar nunca más en mi cocina...-Finalizó con voz sádica. Si Peter había aprendido algo, era que la parte en que le insultaba era la buena. Y se había acabado. Derek caminó hacia él y le asestó una patada en las costillas, luego otra. Y otra._

_Peter tosió._

_-AUNQUE SEAS UN MARICÓN QUE LE GUSTA COCINAR PARA"SORPRENDERME",¡AL MENOS HAZLO BIEN!-Gritó, asestándole otra patada.-¡¿Pero qué mierda puedes llegar a hacer bien tú!?¡Lo único para lo que sirves es para recibir los golpes!-Dijo, mientras le asestaba otra patada y le escupía._

_Peter se limpió el rostro, comenzando a temblar...por la furia..._

_-Para-dijo, en voz casi inaudible._

_Derek abrió los ojos. Se inclinó un poco._

_-¿Cómo-has-dicho?-preguntó lentamente, con la voz más aterradora y cruel que le había oído alguna vez._

_-Que...pares-logró decir Peter, débilmente. -Yo…quería…darte una sorpresa, y me equivoqué...no fue...a propósito-decía pausadamente, a causa del dolor que le provocaba hablar-no...te puedes...enfadar...por esto. Y Nick...no es...puto...-logró finalizar, con esfuerzo, y la voz entrecortada._

_Derek le miró sin habla por dos segundos, y cuando Peter le miró, entendió que había cometido un grave error._

_Derek le cogió por el cuello ,y lo levantó del piso como si fuera un muñeco de trapo._

_-¿Así que así van a ser las cosa contigo?¿Vas a comenzar a contestarme?¿Quieres ser insolente?¡Creíste que así ibas a conseguir algo, o que era una buena idea responderme?-Preguntó Derek acercando su rostro al del niño, destilando furia y maldad.-Craso error, Peter._

_Derek le asestó a Peter un puñetazo en el rostro que provocó que su anillo abriese la frente de Peter ,haciendo correr sangre por ella, y haciendo que chocase con el mueble que sostenía el jugo de limón y la sal, tirando la última al piso, rompiendo el tazón en mil pedazos y desparramando la sal en todo el piso. Peter se recargó en el mueble, intentando limpiarse la sangre que la había caído en el ojo, cerrándoselo._

_Trató de recomponerse...y cuando abrió los ojos se puso blanco._

_Derek tenía en su mano un gran cucharon de madera que se usaba para revolver salsas más bien densas...pero algo le decía que no era para eso que lo quería._

_Antes de que Peter pudiese gritar, le cruzó la cara con él. Luego en varias direcciones, en todo el cuerpo, una, dos, cuatro, ocho veces, le pegaba sin piedad, con saña, marcando todo el cucharón, incluido el mango en la espalda, brazos, piernas y manos de Peter._

_La cuchara, hecha de madera sólida era muy similar a una vara...pero mucho más gruesa._

_La parte plana ,que era la que estaba golpeándole, causaba un choque mucho peor que el del mango, que también golpeaba en ciertos lugares ,como los hombros. Pero la parte plana peor. Era como una bofetada de madera. Una bofetada que no se moldeaba a tu rostro al golpearlo, sino que amolda tu rostro a ella. La brutalidad con la que Derek hacía esto se demostró cuando, al errar un golpe y darle a un mueble, una parte de la cuchara se partió._

_Apenas lo tocaba , el cucharón dejaba un rojo muy notable, y que escocía horrores. Todas ellas se volverían moradas, y de algunas, debido a la fuerza del golpe, brotaba sangre, por el corte de la carne a causa de la presión._

_-¡Detente!Por favor..._

_-¡Cierra el culo!VOY A ENSEÑARTE MUCHAS COSAS HOY, PETER...MUCHAS COSAS...Y LA PRIMERA,¡SERÁ A RESPETARME!_

_Cuando iba a asestarle otro en la cara, Peter lo esquivó, y se alejó corriendo, sujetándose la mejilla sangrante. El cucharón había golpeado la herida, y ahora estaba abierta. Y sangraba._

_Peter quiso detener el sangrado...pero era demasiado profuso, cosa que posiblemente significara que la herida estaba muy abierta, y rogaba porque no se le hubieran metido astillas...hasta que un ruido lo distrajo._

_Ruido de vidrios. Derek había sacado un plato de la pila que él había secado."_

Tanto Peter, en su momento, como Chris, supieron lo que iba a hacer antes de que lo hiciera.

_"El plato describió una recta en el aire, antes de estrellarse y romperse en la boca de Peter, abriéndole el labio._

_-¡AHH!¡DIOS!-gritó, desesperado._

_-¡GRITA!¡SÍ,GRITA!¡QUIERO ESCUCHARTE GRITAR,HIJO DE PUTA!¡QUIERO QUE GRITES!-Ordenaba Derek, pareciendo totalmente fuera de control._

_Peter se sujetaba la boca, y se arrancó del labio uno de los cristales que habían pertenecido al plato, que se había roto en su rostro._

_Pero, cuando uno entra en el infierno...ya no es tan fácil salir. Otro plato voló a su encuentro, destrozándose en su frente, esta vez._

_El lado derecho de Peter estaba destruido._

_EL plato le causó más de un corte, y un gran morado...que desaparecería antes de que alguien lo viese...pero que jamás saldría de su mente. Su labio y mejillas cortados hacían que ,al bajar por su mentón ,la sangre lo hiciera en un flujo más bien constante._

_Derek caminó hacia él, y, de otro puñetazo, lo envió al piso._

_Comenzó a patearle nuevamente, pero, a comparación con lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, las patadas anteriores parecían dadas con dulzura._

_Le pateaba sin distinguir , piernas, pecho, costado ,espalda, brazos. Le pisaba de vez en cuando, y Peter aullaba de dolor._

_-Sí, así es, GRITA PETER, A TRATARME CON RESPETO,MOCOSO MALAGRADECIDO. YO TE ENSEÑARÉ. VAMOS,¿TE DUELE? GRITA, DIME QUE NO TE MATE. SUPLÍCAME POR TU VIDA.-se burló, con una voz tan grotesca...que a Peter le dieron náuseas._

_-¡Detente!Déjame, PARA,DEDÉ, PARA. NO ME PEGUES MÁS...SERÉ BUENO...TE HABLARÉ BIEN-Peter comenzó a toser, y aún agradece a Dios sin entender cómo el asma no se presentó allí._

_-¡LO HARÁS PETER! ¡ESO TE LO PROMETO YO!_

_-NO...SIGAS...¡PARA!-suplicó, comenzando a sollozar, de manera incontenible._

_-¿Parar?-preguntó irónicamente.-Esta es la mejor parte-susurró con sadismo._

_Esa era la única palabra que podía describir la actitud de Derek cuando le asestó a Peter una patada en el rostro._

_-¡AHHHH!¡AHH!MI CARA...MI CARA...no veo...LA SANGRE...DÉJAME, ENCIÉRRAME, POR FAVOR...¡ÁTAME!NO LO HARÉ MÁS,LO JURO...-Vociferaba Peter, mojado de lágrimas ,sangre y sudor, que mojaba sus heridas, escociéndoselas. Peter tosió, y, esta vez , la sangre salió disparada de su boca, salpicando en el piso, haciéndole compañía a las otras manchas de su sangre._

_-¿Atarte?-preguntó Derek con incredulidad-oh...por supuesto...pero...ya habrá tiempo para eso, Pete.-agregó con maldad, desde un lugar apartado de Peter._

_¿Por qué se había alejado? Se preguntó el chico...intuyendo algo malo...Cuánta razón tenía._

_Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, un terror indescriptible se apoderó de él,al ver como se acercaba a él con una sonrisa en los labios. Y un cigarrillo en la mano._

_-De-Dedé...tú...no...fumas -dijo Peter, y fue una súplica ,para que, nuevamente, se equivocara. Pero, otra vez...no se equivocó._

_-Oh, Peter-susurró él-NO ES PARA FUMARLO-terminó, sonriente, y Peter comenzó a sudar._

_-¿Así que has quemado el pavo?¿No sientes lástima por él? Yo sí...¿sabes?¿Acaso has sentido alguna vez lo que se siente quemarse?-preguntó, y Peter entendió que suplicar por su vida, de nada iba a servir...porque Derek no era un hombre-¿No lo has sentido? Pues yo te lo voy a mostrar.-repuso, al tiempo que apagaba el cigarrillo en el hombro derecho del muchacho, haciéndole gritar del dolor como nunca había gritado."_

_**"No, no me he quemado...así."**_

Esa frase llegó de pronto al pensamiento de Chris. Y entendió a qué se refería Peter. Lo entendió, al tiempo que dejaba la ira que había estado conteniendo se librara por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar.

_**"No,no me he quemado...así."**_

_**"**__Peter sintió que se volvía loco, sólo podía gritar y suplicar palabras sin sentido.. No era dueño de si. Sólo rogaba, suplicaba, pedía clemencia, gritaba , lloraba...y sufría._

_El llanto corría por su rostro cubierto de sangre seca y nueva, chorreando sobre la herida que acababan de abrirle._

_Logró reunir fuerzas para mirarla, y consiguió ver como en su hombro se dibujaba un hoyo de piel sangrienta._

_Fue lo último que hizo con cordura, antes de que Derek, sonriente , le diera una patada, relativamente suave ,que le volteó de lado._

_Sobre el suelo dónde había caído la sal._

_Sobre el suelo lleno de trocitos de vidrio roto. Vidrio que se clavó en su brazo ya quemado...y luego ,cubierto con sal._

_Peter fue volteado del lado derecho, incapaz de resistirse a la fuerza de su agresor, y, al entrar en contacto con la sal, dejó salir un grito que le puso a Derek los pelos de punta. De la emoción._

_El chico lloraba, y llegaba a murmurar una especia de "Basta, por favor" o "Dedé, para", pero no se podían entender._

_Luego, completamente fuera de sí, pudo ver cómo, finalmente, Derek cogía el tazón con jugo de limón, y Peter ,aterrorizado, sólo cerró los ojos y apretó los puños mientras sentía el ácido recorrer por todas sus heridas, quemándoselas, abriéndoselas, deshaciéndoselas, llevándolo finalmente, al infierno en vida."_

_**"-Peter, ¿Sabes lo que se siente que echen sale en una herida?**_

_**-Sí, sé lo que se siente."**_

_"-Creo haber sido lo suficientemente claro, a la hora de decirte que será__mejor para tí no volver a acercarte a mi cocina, nunca más.-Decía Derek, mientras ataba la pierna de Peter a su cama, para dejarlo completamente inmóvil, puesto que ya había atado las otras tres extremidades. Le había quitado la camiseta...quizás para que viera cómo lucía su cuerpo con las "modificaciones" que le había hecho._

_-Sí...-apenas susurró Peter, llevado al máximo punto de su resistencia, deseando estar muerto._

_-Excelente. Espero que estés cómodo-dijo cruelmente Derek-porque vas a estar así mucho tiempo... ¿Qué dices, le echo cerrojo a tu puerta? No creo que puedas abrirla, de todos modos...en fin, lo haré de todos modos...es más divertido...para mí. Feliz Año Nuevo, Peter-Finalizó con maldad, antes de irse, cerrando la puerta por fuera._

_Peter miró su brazo, con todos los pequeños y grandes cortes que habían causado los vidrios en su brazo...incluso los que seguían incrustados en su carne. Más arriba, vio el hombro, con el agujero ardiendo horrores, supurando sangre, pus y agua, manchado con la sangre que caía por su rostro, cerrándole un ojo._

_Peter, con esfuerzo, logró mirar por la ventana, y, mirando al cielo, comenzó a susurrar una canción...una súplica. Cantó con su voz suave y dulce, que sacaba en su aflicción, que le calmaba, y se arrullaba a sí mismo, rogando._

_**Te prometo que, si me llevas contigo, cambiaré**_

_**Y voy a ser tan bueno como nunca he sido, **_

_**Si me llevas contigo, te prometo que, **_

_**Ya no seré rebelde, te amaré, con plena sumisión a todos tus deseos, **_

_**Si me llevas contigo, nadie llorará, **_

_**No hay quien me quiera en casa, ni tengo amigos de verdad, **_

_**Y eso del amor a mi nunca se me dio, solo se me dio la soledad.**_

_**Señor llévame contigo, arráncame la vida en plena madrugada **_

_**No quiero despertar otra mañana, no quiero vivir sin ser amado.**_

_**Señor llévame contigo, arráncame el dolor, regálame la calma, **_

_**Que es demasiado triste aquí mi camino .**_

_**Voy a prenderte estrellas en el infinito.**_

_**Te prometo que, si me llevas contigo, **_

_**Desearé felicidad y amor para los que están vivos .**_

_**Si me llevas contigo nadie llorará, tal vez ni se den cuenta, **_

_**Nunca fui nada especial .**_

_**Señor llévame contigo, arráncame la vida en plena madrugada .**_

_**No quiero despertar otra mañana, no quiero vivir sin ser amado.**_

_**Señor llévame contigo, arráncame el dolor, regálame la calma, **_

_**Que es demasiado triste aquí mi camino **_

_**Voy a prenderte estrellas en el infinito...***_

_-Voy a prenderte estrellas...en el infinito-acabó Peter, suspirando, desmayándose al fin, presa del dolor y el cansancio, habiendo aguantado demasiado para un cuerpo humano, mientras que, al dar las doce...los fuego artificiales comenzaban a surcar el cielo."_

-Eso es...lo que pasó...papá-acabó Peter, sudando ligeramente.

Contarle a Chris eso...había sido...horrible.

Recordar, es volver a vivir...y él ,volvió a recibir esa paliza...

Iba a buscarse instintivamente la herida en el hombro...pero no pudo, porque, cuando quiso notarlo, se encontraba sentado sobre el regazo de Chris, envuelto en sus brazos.

Chris le abrazaba posesivamente, y Peter, lejos de asustarse, entendió que así es cómo debía ser.

Ahora bien, ninguno de nosotros quiere saber en realidad cuál era la actitud de Chris cuándo Peter acabó la historia. No bromeo. Si Peter no se asustó de ver a su padre con esa actitud, fue porque estaba muy ocupado recordando...o de lo contrario, también se habría asustado.

Mi deber como narradora, sin embargo, es el que me obliga a contarles su reacción de todas formas.

En la habitación hacían, por lo menos, dos grados más que en el exterior. Chris había escuchado todo el relato con los ojos clavados en Peter, y los dientes apretados al punto de causarle dolor.

Cuando Peter comenzó a narrar la reacción de Derek cuando le respondió, Chris pensó que iba a tirar a la mierda sus alas de luz blanca sólo para ir a desmembrar vivo a ese tipo.

Cuando acabó el relato de Peter, Chris tenía los dos puños apretados, clavándose las uñas en la palma causándole un dolor sordo...pero manteniéndolas así, antes de que hiciese algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir con ellas...

Su boca era una línea recta, inexpresiva debido a la cólera, que recorría cada espacio de su cuerpo. Le había subido la presión , realmente, su cuerpo no podía moverse con naturalidad, porque ,si liberaba su impulso, comenzaría a arrasar con todo a su paso.

De sus ojos, salían chispas. Destilaban odio, emanaban furia, cómo un volcán, a punto de entrar en erupción con violencia. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que, si lo tuviera frente a él...si tuviese a ese hombre frente a él, le mataría. Chris sintió el verdadero deseo de hacer sufrir a Derek. Chris quería hacerle daño.

Pero él era un luz blanca...no podía actuar así. Él no podía sentir eso. No debía.

Abrazó a Peter, consciente de que sólo en él hallaría un poco de alivio.

Lo cogió, levantándole un momento, y se le sentó encima, mientras le apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, cubriéndole con sus brazos, pidiéndole a Dios que le diera fuerzas. A ambos. Pidiendo un segundo de paz, porque, sintió que ese día había traído demasiadas cosas, más de las que él podía soportar.

Pidió a Dios por Peter...porque pudiese olvidar todo ese sufrimiento...Chris no podía hallar, ni en el fondo de su mente ni de su alma la...capacidad...la forma física, de hacerle eso a un niño...de hacerle eso a Peter.

Ese niño que estaba temblando entre sus brazos, susurrándole muerto de miedo.

-Papi...te quiero...no te vayas...protégeme...tengo miedo.

Chris le apretó aún más. Ese día había hervido de furia varias veces...pero esa era diferente. Con sus hijos, había sentido ganas de cruzarles la cara...con Derek...sentía deseos de enterrarle las uñas en el cuerpo .Sentía ganas de herirlo, de cortar su carne, de abrirle heridas. De que la sangre le recorriera...de que sufriera lo que Peter sufrió.

En su cabeza se presentaban varias imágenes que él veía como maravillosas, en el estilo de "_Derek atado a las vías del tren...con él manejando el tren. Derek en un tanque infestado de tiburones...con él dejando caer sobre el un balde de sangre. Derek atado a una cama de tortura, Derek con un balazo en la frente..._"

-Peter. Hijo. Pete. Tesoro.-Decía Chris, casi hipnotizado. Necesitaba decirle hijo. Necesitaba llamarle por su nombre. Necesitaba hacerle olvidar.-Aquí estoy, Peter. Soy tu padre. Te amo, con mi vida ,con cada gota de mi sangre. Nunca. Nunca en la vida me iré, mi amor. Esto es para siempre, Peter Adam Halliwell. MI hijo.-Chris presionó aún más el abrazo, y ninguno sintió que fuese necesario deshacerlo en algún momento.-Nunca te dejaré ir, Pete. Eres mi tesoro. El tesoro que me ha dado Dios, y el tesoro que defenderé con mi vida.-Juró, enterrando su rostro en la cabellera del muchacho, respirándole, igual que había hecho con sus hermanos aquel día. Si esos no eran hermanos, entonces, no sabía qué era serlo. Cuando todos despertaban en él, en distintos contextos la misma sensación y la misma necesidad.

Chris le separó un momento, para mirarle a los ojos, y preguntarle, dispuesto a hacer lo que debiese, sin importar qué, para que nunca tuviese que volver a hacerle esa pregunta.

-Peter, hijo, ¿A qué le temes?

Peter le miró.

-A él, papá. A lo que me hizo. A que él vuelva. ¿Qué haré si él vuelve?-Preguntó, desesperado.

"_Derek en un paredón de fusilamiento...y él dando la orden de "fuego", Derek con el rostro desfigurado por los golpes. Derek cayendo en un tanque de ácido...Derek en una sierra de madera...Derek cayendo por un risco. ¡Qué bonitas cosas puede ver uno con imaginación!"_

Chris lo meditó un momento. Quería decirle que él nunca volvería, que estaba a salvo...pero, algo, no sabía qué...le dijo que él no podía prometerle eso. Que sobre él no recaía esa decisión. Chris respiró hondo, y le respondió con aquello que sabía que sí recaía sobre él.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que ese encuentro que tanto temían, estaba tan cerca? Nadie podía sospechar de un viaje a Disney...tan "tranquilo", en dónde cambiarían tantas cosas...Quizás algo sobrenatural impulsó a Peter a preguntar eso, y ese mismo algo le impulsó a responderle eso.

-Peter...si él te encuentra, no te encontrará. Él buscará al pequeño Peter que le temía, ese niño sumiso y temeroso que huía de sus gritos y golpes, y que jamás se habría atrevido a hacerle frente. Ese es el Peter a quién él busca .Y ese niño, ya no existe. Ese era "El inútil de Peter", y ese fue el que tú creíste que eras durante todo este tiempo...Pero, afortunadamente, yo llegué a tiempo.

-Yo conocí al Peter que él hizo...pues, si él te encuentra...se encontrará al Peter que yo hice. A Peter Adam Halliwell. A mi hijo. Él chico que ahora tiene un motivo por el cual luchar en la vida. Tú me confesaste que habías deseado morir...ahora tienes un motivo por el cual vivir. Tienes una familia, tienes un hogar, un lugar en el mundo. Una vida, Peter, eres alguien, y el alguien más importante en la vida de este hombre, en la de Leo, en la de Nick. En la de la familia. Tú, eres alguien, Peter. Él no podrá derrumbar lo que hemos levantado juntos, no si tú no le dejas.

-Si él te encuentra, tú te podrás defender. Tú serás más fuerte que él. Tú lo has superado hijo. Eres fuerte ,eres grande. Puedes con él.

Peter quería decir algo...pero , esas palabras de Chris...se metieron en él. Calaron profundo. Chris...decía la verdad. Peter se sintió alto, grande, poderoso. Peter Halliwell .Ese era él. Era grande. No volvería a hacerle daño...¿verdad?. Pero Chris no había terminado.

-Pero Peter, además de tu fortaleza...tienes algo que no tenías cuando él te hacía esas cosas...-Chris le tomó la cara entre las manos-Me tienes a mí.

-Peter, me tienes a mí. A tu padre. Si él quisiese hacerte daño...el más mínimo...sin importarme cómo, apareceré allí, y pondré mi cuerpo ante el tuyo, mi alma frente a la tuya, mi ser protegiendo el tuyo.

Él no tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para hacerte algo...

Y, si él llegase a hacerte daño antes de que yo pueda protegerte...no habrá lugar en esta tierra en dónde él pueda esconderse para que yo no lo encuentre.

Para que Yo...y Nick, y Wyatt, y tu abuelo, y tus tíos, y tu abuela, y tu familia no le encontremos.

Tú nunca pudiste defenderte, porque eras un niño que no tenía a nadie...Ahora eres un muchacho, que detrás de él, tiene a su familia...y a su padre. Que ha conocido el amor...y que ahora peleará por él, para permitirse ser feliz.

Eso es lo que pasará si te lo vuelves a encontrar...pelearás, te poyarás en nosotros...y ganarás, hijo. Y ganarás.-finalizó Chris con ternura.

Esta vez fue Peter quien le abrazó, apoyándose en su hombro, y sintiendo que Chris hacía lo mismo.

Chris le palmeó la espalda y se la frotó suavemente.

-Bueno , bueno...shhh...ya está hijito, ya está. Ya pasó. Nunca esperes que yo haga lo que él te ha hecho, nunca. Te amo.

Se abrazaron un poco más, y Chris lo puso de pie.

-Escúchame, ahora, vamos a bajar, y ,si ya has acabado de prepararte, entonces...puedes quedarte viendo la tele, jugando con tu hermanos...haciendo nada...lo que tú quieras...¿Estás listo, no?¿Entonces...que quieres hacer?.

-Disculparme con Nick.

Chris no pudo más que sonreír…ese era su hijo….ese niño tan frágil, a quien tanto quería….ese al que le habían hecho tanto daño…Ese al que no dejaría que volvieran a hacer sufrir.

-¡Pues ese es mi Peter!-dijo, revolviéndole el pelo.-¿Bajamos, hijo?-preguntó Chris, cariñosamente.

Peter asintió sonriente, y se volteó, dispuesto a bajar, cuando escuchó que Chris comenzaba a reírse.

-¿Qué es gracioso?-preguntó Peter, fingiendo enfado.

-Oh…nada…es sólo que creo que quizás pudieras tener frío con los pantalones bajados…-respondió Chris, conteniendo la risa.

Peter se ruborizó mucho, e iba a inclinarse a recogerlos, cuando Chris se le adelantó, cogiéndolos antes que él.

Estaba a punto de subirlos…cuando, repentinamente, apoyó nuevamente su palma en el trasero de Peter, haciendo que se sobresalte.

-¿Duele?-preguntó suavemente.

-N-no…mucho.-respondió Peter tímidamente.

-Bien…me alegro entonces-dijo Chris, palmeándole suavemente el trasero, mientras subía los pantalones, y dejaba que Peter se los abrochara.

Bajaron, uno pegadito al otro, y cuando llegaron, Chris quiso pasar rápidamente a la cocina, a sacar el pavo del horno.

Ya quisiera….

Cuando iba hacia la cocina se encontró con una pared humana, formada por sus otros dos hijos.

La imagen era increíblemente graciosa. Ambos estaban cruzados de brazos, haciendo exactamente el mismo puchero, mirándole con los ceños fruncidos.

-Ehh, hola, ¿qué os pasa?-preguntó Chris, risueño.

-¡Que eres malo!-dijeron al unísono Leo y Nick.

-¿Que yo qué?-preguntó fingiendo ofensa, entrando en el juego.

-¡Te has cargado a Peter!-gruñó Nick.

Chris soltó una carcajada.

-¿Eso creéis?¡Ehh, difunto!Ven aquí, que le enseñe a tus hermanos tu cadáver.-llamó Chris, riéndose.

Peter entró con una sonrisa relajada, y le sonrió a Chris.

Y luego, miró a Nick.

Ambos se miraron…y luego, corrieron a abrazarse.

-¡Perdóname!-gritaron al unísono, haciendo a Chris sonreír.

-No tengo que perdonarte nada, Nick…-dijo Peter apenado-Tú eres quien debe perdonarme a mí.

-Peter…eres mi hermano…y, toma esto cómo una parte de la paga que te debo por todos los puñetazos que te he dado yo….

-Nick, hay una explicación para esto-murmuró Peter. Chris se alertó.-Y quiero contártela…

Chris se enterneció, e iba entrar en la cocina sonriente, cuando….

-Ya, Peter, me la contarás luego, pero ahora…-exclamó Nick, corriendo a ponerse nuevamente en su puesto en la barrera humana que había formado con Leo, con Peter uniéndoseles.

-¿Pero, qué es esto?¿un motín?-preguntó Chris, fingiendo indignación.

-Es un movimiento pacifista-no violento-Aclaró Nick.

-Ya chicos...está bonito…pero…dejadme sacar el pavo, y luego seguimos jugando a los Mahatma Ghandi.-Intentó escaparse Chris.

-¡Nada!-Chilló Leo-¿Peter, que te ha hecho?

-Me ha pegado-se quejó con vocecita infantil el aludido-Y me ha dolido.

-Monstruo-murmuró Nick-¿Cómo tienes corazón?.

-Y yo estaba tan vulnerable…-sufría Peter, provocando a Chris una mueca de "Dios, ¿Porqué ahora?"

-Chicos…ya…el pavo, en el horno….

-Ohhh…Peter….-se compadeció Nick, pasando de Chris olímpicamente-A mí también me lo hizo.

-La cena…-Metía Chris.

-Y a mí….-agregó Leo…-¡¿Qué clase de padre eres, que castigas a tus hijos?!

En la frente de Chris se dibujó una gota de sudor, al mejor estilo anime, y una perfecta cara de ¬¬.

-Uno que ama a sus hijos, pero que, como que el pavo se queme, los cocinará a ustedes…

-¡Deja en paz al maldito pavo y concéntrate aquí!-bramó Nick, con una irónica furia.

-Nick…si se quema..

-¡AY PAPÁ,POR DIOS! Tu piojoso pavo está sobre la encimera, ya para llevarlo-explotó Nick, ante la risa de sus hermanos.

Chris se relajó.

-Ahhh :B

Todos sus hijos le miraron con cara de "¿Pero que crees que somos idiotas o qué?"

Chris les sonrió, y ellos le dejaron pasar a la cocina.

Cuando salió, después de organizar todo y dejarlo listo, encontró a Leo subiendo a su cuarto, con el bendito chocolate…Ya, si no se le escapaba nada.

Nick y Peter no estaban…en su sala había un aburrido silencio.

Chris pensó en cómo sería su vida sin esos grititos, gritos y rugidos. Peleas, risas, peleas ,discusiones, juegos, competencias…amor.

Entendió la suerte que había tenido, y sonrió, cuando Ariel salió de debajo de la mesa, rompiendo el silencio con sus ladridos.

Se restregó en los pantalones de Chris, dejándolos cubiertos de pelos.

Chris se agachó para acariciarla, y ella le lengüeteó el rostro. Luego se alejó lo mas campante, dejando a Chris ya completo para meter en la lavadora.

Se dio cuenta de que ya había acabado con todo lo que tenía planificado para ese día….y con lo que no tenía planificado también.

Decidió que , a las 4 y media de la tarde que eran, podría comenzar a arreglarse.

Subió a su cuarto pensando en lo que había lidiado con Nick para que lo hiciera, y él había quedado convertido en un indigente.

Su hermano podría ser travesti, pero él no era un linyera.

Asintió divertido, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando , al pasar por la puerta del cuarto de Peter escuchó cómo el chico le contaba a su gemelo lo que a él también le había confiado.

Entró a la ducha, y le dio al agua caliente, dejando que se lleve las tensiones. Vaya que eso le hubiera venido bien….hacía 10 horas, y repitiendo cada una.

Pensó mientras se arreglaba en todo lo que había pasado en el día.

En todas las lágrimas que había secado…y en todos los te quiero que había oído.

Exactamente una hora después, terminó de arreglarse.

Cuando bajó, vio a sus tres hijos en el sofá, mirando la televisión, para variar.

Sonrió, y les acarició la cabeza a los tres cuando pasó a sus lados, para entrar a la cocina y asegurarse de dejar todo en orden.

Quince minutos más tarde, asomó por la puerta y exclamó:

-¡EHH,CHICOS!¿PODEÍS VENIR A AYUDARME A CARGAR TODO ESTO?.

Todos debieron desistir de negarse, y prepararon las filas para cargar todo.

Chris abrió el auto en la cochera, y comenzaron a trasladar todo.

Leo llevaba lo más pequeño y liviano, Nick llevaba junto con Chris bandejas más grandes y pesadas.

Ya eran casi las seis…y sólo faltaba que se subieran ellos…y el pavo.

Nick y Leo ya habían entrado al auto…y faltaba Peter.

Chris caminó a la sala donde Peter se había quedado esperando.

-Peter…¿puedes traer el pavo?-dijo él dulcemente, sabiendo que era más que un simple pedido.

-Papá...-suplicó.

Chris cogió a Ariel en sus brazos para llevarla consigo. La tomó en un brazo ,y con el otro, acarició el rostro de Peter, apoyando la mano en su hombro.

-Yo confío en ti, tesoro.

Peter asintió, y, armándose de valor, entró, trayéndolo, visiblemente nervioso.

Entraron al garage, y Peter entró al asiento trasero con el ave.

Tanto Nick como Chris le sonrieron, orgullosos, y Peter no podía sentirse más completo.

Chris les pasó a la perrita, y entró a la casa para cerrar y apagar las luces.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, entró al auto, y salieron, después de ese día tan,erg…poético.

-Papá…-susurró Peter.

-¿Mmm?

-Se supone que Ariel no debe comerse el pavo, no?

-¡NOO!-exclamó Chris, casi frenando en seco.

-No, vale…como me esta comiendo a mí-explicó Peter, mientras la perrita le lamía y mordisqueaba la mano.

Todos rieron, mientras en las cabezas de los cuatro, al mismo tiempo, se aparecía el mismo pensamiento.

"Adiós, año…gracias por todo…"Pensaron al unísono. "Gracias por traerles a mi vida"-murmuraron los cuatro, mirando a las dos personas nuevas que habían entrado en sus vidas aquel maravilloso año, y esta vez, para quedarse.

_**Ahm..hola...soy NickPeterLover,y si has llegado hasta aquí, es que te ha gustado esto, lo cual me hace inmensamente feliz, porque nunca dejaré de echarle en cara a Dream que escribo horrible. Este capítulo...bueno, no debería haber existido , porque, en realidad, este iba a ser un Oneshot...pero, si lo hacía así ,seguramente tendría más palabras que las que nadie querría leer. xD**_

_**Así que bueno, acabé dividiéndolo en un par de capítulos, y si no me equivoco, serán como 4.**_

_**Quiero disculparme por la tardanza de este, y de antemano por la tardanza de los próximos, y recordarles que si yo me tardo un par de semanas, antes de que me maten, que ella se ha secuestrado a los gemelos por casi 3 meses! Eso es, mátenla a ella...**_

_**No, en fin, sólo quería disculparme por eso, y por las posibles faltas de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar en esto, puesto que no tengo el Word, momentáneamente, y estoy sin corrector...y bueno, a todos se nos chispotean cosas, así que me disculpo por ellas.**_

_**Ya dicho esto, quiero que sepan que esto es importante para mí, y que de verdad aprecio que a alguien, aunque no sean muchos ,le guste.**_

_**Sepáis que es casi una semana acostándome a las 3 a.m. para acabarlo...y que, aún así, hay partes que no me gustan demasiado...pero bueno, eso juzgadlo vosotros...**_

_**¿Es todo?*revisa agenda y tarjetas-recordatorio a ver si no olvida nada*¡ah,sí!**__, __**me olvidaba, hay un par de asteriscos en la historia, y quería aclarar ese par de cosillas aquí.**_

_**Ejem...asterisco número 1:**_

_***:**__**Catatónico.**_

_**Usé esta palabra para describir el comportamiento de Peter en la mesa,y supuse que quizás alguien no sabía que era, porque, de hecho, yo lo aprendí este año que pasó xD.**_

_**Se trata de una persona que se comporta de manera inexpresiva, falta de sentimientos o respuesta al estímulo del exterior. Es una característica muy común en las personas que padecen esquizofrenia, entre otras psicosis.**_

_**Para que me entendáis ,si alguno de vosotros ha visto la película "Una mente Brillante", aquí en Latinoamérica, "Una mente maravillosa", allí en España, o "A beautiful mind",en el original en Inglés(Sí, la de John Nash),catatónico era el comportamiento que John adoptaba, por ejemplo, en la escena en que sale con su hijo llorando en sus brazos, porque se le ha caído el chupete, y el sólo se queda allí, sin reaccionar, o en cualquier otra en que no reaccionaba.**_

_**Bueno, espero se haya entendido...**_

_**Asterisco 2:**_

_**Creo que se entiende que, con "él", no me refiero a Chris, sino Derek xD**_

_**Vale.**_

_**Turututututu,asterisco número 3:**_

_***"La plegaria de un padre":**_

_**Bueno,eso,la bendita cancioncita.**_

_**Primero que nada, quiero traducirla para aquellos que, al igual que yo ,sin traductor de google no son nada para el idioma, y quizás les da la misma flojera que a mi buscarla.**_

_Keep him safe,make him strong. __**Mantenlo a salvo,hazlo fuerte.**_

_Guard his body,heart,and soul. __**Resguarda su cuerpo,corazón y alma.**_

_And let his life,be filled with love. __**Y deja que su vida se llene de amor.**_

_Light the path,that he´s now begun__**. Ilumina el camino que él ahora esta comenzando.**_

_Give him faith,for he´s the one _**Dale fe,porque él es quién**

_who has grow into the man who __**crecerá para convertirse en el hombre**_

_will make me a father proud. __**que me va a hacer un padre orgulloso.**_

_**Bueno...ese sería el significado de "la plegaria de un padre", o "A Father's prayer".**_

_**Bueno...la cose viene a que, además de darles a conocer el significado, les quería hacer saber que esta es una canción real. Con unas PEQUEÑAS modificaciones.**_

_**La canción original se llama "A Mother's prayer",de Melissa DuVal. Fijaos bien, que hay más de una canción llamada así.**_

_**Bueno, puse sólo este fragmento, porque, dentro del contexto de la canción, nada con Peter tiene que ver. Pero así, sacadito de lugar, brota lágrimas.**_

_**Yo os recomiendo que, al menos, busquéis la canción para oír el ritmo y la melodía de lo que Chris pide...porque cala hasta los huesos.. ya luego ,si quieren oír el resto de la canción, y traducirla, y todo, os lo recomiendo también, porque es hermosa.**_

_**Piripipipi 3,asterisco número 4:**_

_***:La canción de Peter.**_

_**Ya...Bueno...hoy estoy con las canciones...Esta canción, también existe, y también tiene algunas modificaciones...Se llama "Señor, llévame contigo", de Gloria Trevi...no sé...es, a mi parecer, una canción que concuerda mucho con Peter...y, realmente, fue una de las que escuché mientras narraba la historia de Peter...que me ha calado hasta el alma...no sé, si os interesa buscarla...**_

_**Algo que también me gustaría agregar es que, a lo largo de este capítulo, he llorado mucho...y que, de hecho, más que nada con Peter ,no esperaba que las emociones me afloraran así...sólo espero que les esté gustando...porque, para mí, aunque no duerma (Ha de ser por eso que lloro xD),esto es muy hermoso...espero no hacerles llorar...y al mismo tiempo espero que sí xD...bueno, no rindo factura del llanto ni el sufrimiento...os quiero xD.**_

_**Bueno, ahora sí ,eso es todo por ahora, gracias por acompañarme así, y gracias de nuevo a Dream, que sigue la historia fragmento a fragmento para ayudarme a que quede como la gente!**_

_**Ah, y os deseo una feliz Navidad y un feliz Año Nuevo atrasados del año pasado y adelantados del año anterior. Esto es el mejor regalo que puedo recibir...no soy nada sin vosotros 3**_

_**Con amor, yo~**_


End file.
